Behind the Wheel
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: When Susannah doesn't understand the true meaning of 'Cars' she is sent to the Cars world to try and find it out... but is love and trouble all it can offer? [MaterOC][DocOC][Character Death][Violence][Humanized Chapters]
1. 17th Birthday Treat

_OKay, I keep posting this and un-posting this, this time hopefully I can keep it on here! So maybe the story will be better then the summary, I am currently working on another Cars fan fic, so updates on this story maybe slow. PLEASE, if you manage to live to see the end of the chapter WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and while I was reading some of these stories I noticed that most of the writers were American, well.. I'm English so there may be some words we may not agree on (I could've put that better!).  
_

_There may be a few spoilers, as it is about what I thought while I was watching the movie._

_**DISCLAIMER:- **Do I really have to tell you I don't own any of the Cars characters?_

_That's all I can think of, soooo...**ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As the final credits rolled by, Susannah sat in her seat dumbstruck.

"Come on Susannah." Her mum said pulling Susannah by the arm.

Susannah pushed her arms through her jacket, "That was a waste of time." She moaned.

Her older brother, Martin, gave a small tut, "What was the matter with this film?"

"Well firstly," Susannah began walking out of the cinema, "It was no way realistic."

Her mum chuckled then commented, "Maybe the name _Cars _might have given away the fact that it may not be realistic."

"Secondly, who would want to watch a film, and enjoy it, about one of the main things that cause climate change? Who!" Susannah called desperately.

"Okay," Martin said in a soothing tone, trying to calm Susannah down. "So you didn't like it. But did you catch the meaning of the film?"

Susannah looked at him as if he had something mental and shook her head. She looked at the sky, it was dark and the moon was shining brightly. Her mum, Martin and she had decided to go see the last showing at eight so that her dad could finish his work. It was supposed to be a 'Happy 17th birthday' treat. Susannah's birthday was only in one week, they had been meaning to go and see one of the new horror films, but they had missed them, plus Cars had seemed quite good on all the ads for it.

Once they had got home Susannah ran up to her room and got ready to go to bed. She lay in her bed watching people out of her window as she did every night. When finally she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore she turned her light off and placed her head on the pillow and slowly fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the events that tomorrow would bring.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Congratulations! You made it to the end of the chapter! Please could you give me some idea of a better title please, it was either 'Behind the Wheel', or 'The New Girl', please could you give me any other suggestions please!_


	2. Ran Out Of Fuel?

_OMG! How could you say that Whitewolf2192! I loved Cars, nah, jkz! But I did like Cars. Anyway thanks for the review! But can I get more this time please, it would really help a 12 year old who is crap at description! Okay, so this far into the story, I have no idea what's going to happen, well I have a faint idea...  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

Susannah slowly woke to see an open gate, confused she walked to it, with great difficulty, once she finally got to the gate, the first thing she saw was an audience of… cars. She looked around in confusion; in front of her was a road and lastly a circle of grass in the middle, on the outside was a few more, larger cars cheering on different people. _'Something wrong was definitely going on here,' _Susannah thought to herself. She slowly stepped onto the road, again with great difficulty. When she made it to the middle of the road three things sped in front of her, they seemed like a multi-coloured blur, another blurred line sped behind her, she stayed for a moment in shock before venturing further. As the blur came round again, Susannah stopped as one of things was coming straight toward her, she flinched as she heard a screech, and once it stopped she looked at the thing that had nearly hit her, it was a car, a red car, but something that surprised Susannah, it had the characteristics that she would have expected of a human! Another line of blurred objects sped past her and behind her again, the car backed away and followed it.

The crowd cheered as all the objects stopped, all but one, who went round the road once cheering on the crowd. Susannah continued to walk around.

"Well done," A voice startled Susannah, she looked around but couldn't see anybody, she turned around to see the red car, "you made me lose."

Susannah looked around unsurely, "err, sorry?"

The car began to back away again, Susannah watched as they made their way to a trailer. "Wait!" She called, chasing after them. "Who are you?"

"Lightning McQueen," He answered turning to face Susannah, "You are?"

"Susannah, can I come with you?" She asked desperately.

He thought for a moment before saying sternly, "no." So maybe he didn't think about it…

Susannah stepped after him as he backed away into the trailer, "_Please!_" She shouted urgently, "I don't know where I am!"

McQueen stopped as he was about to enter the trailer, "What's the matter? Ran out of fuel?"

Susannah looked at him with a confused expression, "What? For your information, I am not a car."

McQueen looked at Susannah with just about as much confusion as she had looked at him, "Have a look for yourself." He looked up into the light blue, midday sky, Susannah followed his gaze, but nothing could have prepared Susannah for what she saw in the screen…

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Well done! You made it through another chapter! Okay for me to continue I need you guys to tell me your favourite type of car so I can base Susannah on that make... I thought about a Porsche Cayman S 2005?Or somesort of Ferrari (some fun stuff to do with Luigi XD)? If you have any advances on that, I will be more than grateful to hear them. _ _Thanks again for reading the story, if you have any ideas or ways I can improve the story please tell me in a review... please don't be too mean._


	3. A Rusty Old Truck

_WOW! Two chapters in one day! Man, I'm good. Thanks for the reviews all two of you! When I heard they were good reviews I immediatly put the track 'Sh-Boom' on and started to dance around like a loonatic... yeah, I know you wanted to hear that..._

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_

Susannah stared at the screen that was showing a trailer, with a red car on a ramp leading into the trailer smirking at a baby blue Porsche Cayman S 2005, who was looking at something in the sky. She backed away into the ramp, freaked out; she quickly turned around to face McQueen.

"Please," She pleaded, driving up the ramp, without even thinking about it, "I don't what I'm doing here; I need somewhere to go… you have to let me come with you."

McQueen thought for another minute, and began to back away. He grinned at Susannah and said, "Okay."

"Thank you!" She exhaled. She continued into the trailer and noticed the door being closed behind her.

Once the door closed it was dark, the only light came from a small window in the side of the trailer.

After a moment of staring at each other McQueen suddenly said, "Hey, Mack."

"Oh, hey, Lightning." A voice boomed.

"Mack, I want you to meet Susannah, she's coming with us until she finds somewhere to stay," He explained.

McQueen silently urged Susannah to say something, before she said, "Err… hi? You must be Mack, I'm Susannah. Thanks for letting me come with you guys," She said shyly.

Mack chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm Mack."

They spent the next two or so hours talking to each other about random things and before Susannah knew it, light was no more shining though the small window next to her.

"I guess you guys should get some sleep," Mack said, sounding half asleep himself.

"Goodnight Mack," McQueen and Susannah said in unison.

Susannah looked around; she wasn't tired at all and was enjoying her little chat with Mack. _'Now what am I supposed to do?' _Susannah thought to herself. She watched McQueen as slept quietly, and it wasn't before longs, she found herself drifting into an unwilling sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah was rudely awoken by someone calling her name, she looked around everything was dark; above her the moon hung high in the sky.

"Susannah," McQueen continued to call.

"Five more minutes mum," She mumbled, closing her eyes again, not realising who was calling her name.

"No Susannah, now." He ordered.

Susannah mumbled a few rude words before opening her eyes again; she noticed that she was in the middle of a road.

"Where are we?" Susannah asked, yawning.

"I don't know, c'mon let's just keep going." McQueen said, about to driving down the road and Susannah shortly chased him. They followed the road for a while in an awkward silence before McQueen sped away leaving Susannah on her own, who was shortly in pursue.

It wasn't before long that McQueen noticed the end of the road and braked as hard as he could. He looked at the ground and muttered to himself, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

_**VROOM! **(A/N: Hehe, how childish)_

Susannah passed McQueen at a high speed landing in a pile of cactus. McQueen didn't do anything to help; he just stayed at the top of the steep hill, laughing hysterically at Susannah, once he had recovered (which was a couple of minutes later) he looked around him. In front of him was a something that could have been classed as a desert landscape.

"Don't just stand there, help!" Susannah called through her pain.

McQueen carried on looking at the landscape, he had been there before but he couldn't remember from where. It suddenly hit him, Radiator Springs was nearby.

"I'll go get help!" McQueen called back. With that, he drove away leaving Susannah on her own, stuck in a pile of cactus, in the middle of the dark night landscape, when she heard someone driving by.

"Hey, you're back?" She asked.

"What 'bout mah back?"

"What?" Susannah questioned in confusion, "You're not my friend!"

"Okay, I'll get goin'"

Susannah was going to let him walk past before she came up with a great idea, "Hey, can you help me?"

"Uh, yeah."

Susannah heard something being flung; she waited a moment a grunted uncomfortably as something tugged on her. She sighed as she was pulled away from the cactus and up the steep hill. Once she was up there she looked at the car that had helped her.

It was a rust old truck, who seemed to have his hood missing, their green eyes sparkling at her by the reflection of the moon.

"Thanks for helping me," She thanked the truck, "Who are you?"

"Mater."

"Oh, thanks Mater. Err, have you seen a race car, a red race car even, or has 'Rust-eze' written on his hood, a lightning strike down his side with the number 95?" Susannah asked nervously.

"You mean Lightnin'?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Susannah said, getting excited, "Have you seen him?"

"Umm, no, bu' come with me," He said driving past Susannah.

She followed him and after ten minutes or so of driving they past a board on which it read, '_Welcome to Radiator Springs, Gateway to Ornament Valley_'.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Okay, now things get interesting, oh yeah, sorry if I mess up on Mater's accent and stuff, that's the kind of thing I was dreading! Again, REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! Yeah, I decided that Susannah was a Porsche Cayman S 2005, it was either that or a Ferarri Enzo or a Ford Focus, my three favourite cars ever! Anyway I'll try and put Chapter 3 on tomorrow, that's if my dad doesn't find out I've got two bits of homework to do GULP!_


	4. Welcome To Radiator Springs

_Yay! 3 reviews for 3 chapters! Today I found out that this story is on the favourites of one person! Okay, this is just a bit of a random chapter, I could have put it on the end of the last chapter, but I didn't._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Do you live here?" Susannah asked Mater, after being shown deeper into the town.

"Yuh." Mater replied.

Susannah looked around, it seemed a very nice town, in the middle of nowhere, not too many people (or cars, which ever way you want to see it), and everyone seemed friendly enough. While she was admiring her new surroundings she noticed McQueen coming toward her with a light blue Porsche.

"Susannah this is Sally," he introduced the two when they got to her.

"Hello," Sally said confidently.

Susannah hesitated before saying timidly, "Err, hi?"

Sally began to drive down the road, with Susannah, McQueen and Mater following. "Firstly," Sally began, "We come to Fillmore's Organic Fuel, if I were you, I'd pass on that. This Lizzie's Souvenir shop, well go there if you want to remember Radiator Springs. To your right we have Flo's V8 Café; we meet here about every night at 9 just to check how things have been. On your left we have Luigi's 'Casa Della Tires', if you need new tires, he's the Italian you need to talk to. To you next right we have Ramone's body art parlour, he's never let a customer down. To your left is Doctor Hudson, but just call him Doc. Lastly, we have the Cozy Cone, a motel that I run." (_A/N: Sorry all you Sarge fans! I couldn't remember what he sold!_)

Susannah looked back on the town, all of the cars seemed to have come out but there was a fire truck of whom Sally had not told who he was. She slowly approached the truck. "Hi, I'm Susannah. Who are you?"

The fire truck stared down at her, not answering her question.

"He won't talk to you," Sally said driving next to Susannah, "This is Red."

Susannah spent another moment admiring the town, outside Casa Della Tires was a tower of tires, stacked on top of each other and over to one side that in a way it resembled the leaning tower of Pisa, some of the buildings looked derelict.

"Come on, you and Stickers can stay in the Cozy Cone." Sally said.

So Sally led the way to the Cozy Cone and showed her to Cone 2, once there Susannah immediately went inside the cone and closed the door.

"Is she always like that?" Sally asked driving over to McQueen.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah." He backed away into Cone 1 and looked at Sally longingly before closing the door.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_I thought I might take this moment to tell you how I came up with this story, I was sitting on a bus after watching Cars and everytime I saw a nice car I kept thinking what they would be like if they were in the Cars world, yeah pretty strange really._

_As always, reviews are gratefully appreciated and I just love to know that my stories are being read!_


	5. One Of Us

_I... am... so... ANGRY! Today as in 11th September today we didn't have a two minutes sielnce to remember those poor inncoent souls who got killed in 9/11, where ever you are in the world you should be able to remember those who lost their lives. _

_Anyway, guys brace yourselves_ _BIG chapter coming up! I am looking for a character I can use please who is a boy and fit for Susannah, I feel a good story line coming up that may fit in with the story!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Susannah woke up early; she opened the door and rolled out. The town seemed lifeless as no one was awake, she looked into reception, and sure enough Sally was still asleep. She followed the road out of the town as she passed the 'Welcome' sign she was startled by an unfamiliar voice, "where'd you think you're going?"

Susannah turned around to see an old fashioned police car, "Who are you?"

"My name's Sheriff. You weren't getting up to any good were you?" He asked suspiciously.

"What? Sheriff," Susannah began innocently, "I was just going for a morning wal… drive." She quickly corrected herself.

"Very good," Sheriff said returning to his hiding from behind the board. Susannah turned around and continued away from town when she found herself in the place were she had first met Mater she was surprised to find a familiar face.

"Mack?" Susannah asked in shock. She looked at him more carefully he had been badly damaged. "What happened, did you crash?"

"Yes," He said weakly.

Susannah looked around as she started to panic, "Okay, stay here, I'll go get help." Susannah sped away and into Radiator Springs and straight to the Cozy Cone. She knocked on the door of Cone 1. After a long moment of waiting the door slowly opened.

"Lightning! Mack's back!" Susannah exclaimed.

McQueen looked angrily at her.

"What?" Susannah asked, offended and confused.

"You woke me up for that?" McQueen asked.

"Err, yeah." Susannah noticed the door closing and so got underneath it.

"Are you going to go?" McQueen asked watching the door getting frighteningly close to Susannah.

"No," Susannah yelped in pain as the door closed on her, "Mack's had a crash."

"What?" McQueen asked in a high-pitched tone. "Where?"

Susannah backed away to make way for McQueen to get out of the cone, "I'll show you but first, I gotta get Doc." Susannah said, turning around and going to Doc's place. McQueen knocked on his door, after waiting a moment the door slowly opened to reveal a very tired Doc.

"You need to come quick," Susannah rushed, "There's been a crash."

Doc slowly rolled from the building asking, "Where?"

Susannah quickly drove out of the town with Doc and McQueen following, once they reached Mack, McQueen rushed next to him, "Mack! You're alright!"

Susannah made out a faint chuckle from Mack. As McQueen and Mack got engaged in conversation Susannah went round the other side of Mack and was horrified to see even worse damage, she quickly went back to Doc and told him what she had seen, worried he followed Susannah. When he saw what Susannah had told him all he could say was, "Go get Mater quickly."

Susannah took a look at Mack before speeding back into town and straight to Mater's junkyard, she found him asleep. "Mater," she kept repeating going from a whisper to shouting. But he still wasn't waking. She shook his tire and bellowed, "_Mater!_"

Mater slowly opened his eyes to see a very frustrated Susannah, "Doc needs you, now!" She rushed as she began to back away.

When Mater began to follow, Susannah quickly led the way to Doc, once there he ordered, "Mater, I need you to tow Mack into town, we'll help." So, as Mater was pulling Mack, Doc, McQueen and Susannah were helping by pushing him. Once they got into Radiator Springs everyone was up and doing there own things.

"I've got a surprise waiting for you," McQueen said.

Susannah smiled at McQueen until she felt something tugging on her and felt herself being pulled away from McQueen.

"No!" She screeched, desperately trying to speed away, without being successful.

"Stop it!" A voice called in pain.

McQueen heard this to and so shouted at her, "Susannah! Stop! You're hurting Mater!" Susannah stopped and guilt instantly filled her and soon they were on their way again.

"Is he okay?" Susannah asked looking up at McQueen.

"Who?" He asked back.

Susannah looked back down at the finely paved road and answered quietly, "Mater."

"He's fine," McQueen said happily, "Just be careful…"

Susannah was interrupted from the end of McQueen's sentence because the old tow truck 'accidentally' tugged his wire. Startled Susannah attempted to go again, and this time she wasn't going to give up till she was free, so that's just what she done, ignoring Mater's painful pleas and McQueen's angry threats. But, suddenly, she stopped, but was still trying to go.

McQueen chuckled and said, "Looks like you ran yourself out of gas."

"Oh, bolts," Susannah cursed.

They continued to Susannah's 'surprise'.

"Ready, dude?"

"She's ready!" Mater replied.

Mater pulled Susannah inside a building; he dropped her inside and left after waiting a moment a metallic purple car drove into the building. "Name's Ramone," He introduced himself.

She sighed and said, "I'm Susannah." She looked around nervously before asking, "What am I doing here?"

Ramone only chuckled, so Susannah began to get comfortable, she might be in there for longer than she expected.

McQueen and Mater had been waiting for Ramone to give Susannah a new look for over a half an hour, they were relieved when they saw the door open, Ramone was the first to drive out of the door, shortly followed by Susannah. Her, new, overall colour was black, but there were little dots of white that twinkled every now and then with the burning sunlight, also down her side was silver and white flames, Susannah stepped next to McQueen and whispered, "Thank you."

Lightning chuckled and said, "Come on let's go get some fuel."

While on their way to Flo's, where Flo, Sally, Luigi and Ramone (who had just joined them) where huddled in a circle, talking about business so far in the day, McQueen noticed Susannah eyeing the road and so told her, "I paved it."

Susannah did not reply to his comment, but just merely chuckled quietly to herself. So once they got to Flo's they got some fuel, once they had finished it (to Susannah's surprise it was quite nice) they stayed for a while before Susannah repeated, "Thank you."

"You should be thanking Ramone," McQueen said.

"No," Susannah began, "I mean thank you for looking after me, if it weren't for you, I'd be stuck up some back alley, lost."

"So, what 'bout the next surprise?" Mater asked.

"I can handle it," He told him. "Hurry up and finish that, we're on a tight schedule."

"Huh?" Susannah asked panic stricken.

McQueen chuckled then said, "You'll see."

Once Susannah had finished with her fuel, McQueen led her to Casa Della Tires.

"Guido!" Luigi called, leading Susannah into his shop, and was startled to feel her tires coming a little bit off the floor.

"Pit stop!" Called a cheerful, little, blue car.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Susannah asked, voice trembling.

"Not at all," Luigi answered picking out some white tires.

"Oh boy," She muttered to herself.

McQueen had just got out of Casa Della Tires and was waiting for Susannah to show him her new look.

Luigi drove out of the shop and called triumphantly, "Perfect-o!"

Susannah drove timidly out of the shop and went up to McQueen.

"I'm going off on my own for a while," Susannah told.

"Sure," McQueen agreed, "We can put your tires to the test later."

Susannah drove to Flo's café to find Mater, but he had gone, she drove up to the group of friends, "has anybody seen Mater?" She interrupted.

They all looked at her and she was flooded with compliments of her new look, when she tried to get their attention they ignored her when finally she had had enough she shouted at the top of her voice, "_HEY!_"

Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you," Susannah said in a relieved tone, "Where's Mater?"

"He's gone back to his junkyard," Flo replied.

So Susannah quickly dove to Mater's junkyard, and sure enough, he was there.

"Hey, Mater. Look I'm sorry about what happened and if I hurt you I apologize…"

"No, no, I'm sorry I shouldn't huv freaked yuh out like…"

"No, it's my fault," Susannah interrupted.

"I wanna take yah out tahnight." Mater sighed with relief, "Just tah say sorreh."

"You sure, 8 outside Cozy Cone?" Susannah offered.

Mater nodded in agreement and watched Susannah leave.

"Everybody loves Mater, but some more than others," Sally startled Susannah.

Sally gave her a strange look but after a while Susannah got what Sally was hinting, "No, Sally, no way. He a truck, a rusty truck, a rusty _old _towin' truck and I'm well me."

Sally frowned at her in confusion, "What do you 'me'?"

Susannah sighed deeply, "Well let me just say, there's more to me than you think, full stop, end of story."

"Susannah!" McQueen called from the distance, driving toward her.

"Hey," Sally and Susannah said in unison.

"You ready to test your tires?" He asked.

"Sure, where?" Susannah approved.

McQueen looked into the distance; Susannah followed his gaze to see a long road and asked, "Down there?"

"Sally, do you mind counting down for us?" McQueen asked, ignoring Susannah's question.

Above McQueen's roaring engine, Susannah could just make out him muttering, "Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beamer."

"3, 2, 1…"

Susannah got ready to go and before she knew it, McQueen was off and so she quickly followed him.

A couple of minutes passed and Susannah wasn't far behind McQueen, and he wasn't far from their goal when suddenly, a grey car seemed to shoot out from no where crashing into McQueen, pushing him off the road Susannah immediately braked, making her bumper to bumper with an orange car (Who we all know as Snotrod), when she tried to reverse she bumped into something, she looked in her wing mirror to see a green and purple patterned car (Who we know as Wingo) she looked to her right a smaller dark blue car (Who we all know as DJ was already by her side.

"Wanna drive?" The grey car (Boost) smirked, his voice deep and still ringing in Susannah's mind.

"Not with you, no." She extended her last word, "But if you impress me I might consider it."

His eyes widened as his engine roared, Susannah made sure didn't flinch. "Did you hear that purr?" She then added sarcastically, "Oh no, sorry, that was your engine I'll be going now." She drove to where McQueen had been pushed off, he had his eyes closed, and most surprising he had not been damaged. '_Dead,_' she thought. Susannah felt tears of rage and pain fill her eyes. She tried to fight them back, she wasn't going to let the street racers get the better of her today, not tomorrow nor any day after that, she had to be strong, for McQueen.

"Mourning for your boyfriend?" DJ taunted.

Susannah didn't look up she kept her vision set on McQueen.

DJ left to be replaced with Boost who said, "He's gone get over it." He came closer to Susannah and whispered, "You're one of us."

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_I love you guys, you give me such great reviews, I come home from school and there's two reviews waiting for me to read, I love you! Again a character please MUST BE MALE AND FIT FOR SUSANNAH! That is all!_


	6. It's Called Love

_Brace yourselves my friends! A romantic chapter heading your way, well, talk of romance, definatley. The character call is temporarily closed, thanks to Winds of Change who answered my call for help (THANK YOU!). Anyway, in this chapter I am going to try and write in McQueen's, Susannah's, Sally and Mater's POV._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Susannah backed away, if she looked at McQueen anymore she knew she would have to give in to the tears that were forming in her eyes, she looked around, Boost had gone. Turning to face DJ she said, "You have yourself a deal." His eyes brightened with delight, Susannah closed her eyes as a mixture of shame, disappointment, sadness and pain exploded within her like millions of atomic bombs. When she opened them again all she could remember was a sharp pain in her side then everything went black.

**McQueen's POV**

As everything became clear to me again, a pain in my side felt like it was killing me. As I drove away it felt like I was scraping something, or someone, but I knew one thing for certain, it wasn't making the pain any better. As I backed away, through flinching in pain, I was able to make out a black and white tire, so 'thing' I was scraping was a 'some one'. As I continued to back away I saw black paint, but every now and then little bits of white sparkled at me, in an ever so familiar kind of way. I carried on going and was shocked to find who it was.

"Susannah?" I muttered sadly to myself. Her eyes were closed, looking like she wasn't breathing. But in a weird kinda… strange way… she looked kinda…

Peaceful.

**Susannah's POV**

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes. At first everything was blurred but when my vision was functioning properly I saw Lightning staring at me in a weird way. Wait…

Lightning?

I blinked in disbelief. Lightning! I thought he was dead!

"Lightning!" I called at last. I circled him once or twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Once I had finished circling I went to his side.

I felt happy, _really _blissful, I only felt like that when I was around him or Mater and when I look at one of them I go all funny inside. We smiled at each other for a moment; I sighed deeply and drove forward as my smile faded.

"What's the matter?" He asked, obviously concerned that he had done something wrong to make me offended.

"Can you tell me what it is?" I asked him, I gave me a comforting smile as I told him how I felt.

I came towards me as he was saying, "Love, its called love."

Guilt filled me as I felt a tear run from my eye, "How am I gonna tell Sally?"

"She doesn't have to know, besides you might not… you know…" Lightning stuttered uncomfortably looking for the right words.

I chuckled at him, "I know what you mean, I think I'm just relieved I thought you were dead." With them final words I started my way back to Radiator Springs.

**Sally's POV**

'_Where are they doing?_' I thought to myself as I was waiting for Stickers and Susannah at the starting line of their race. They had been gone for almost an hour, sure it was a long road but it couldn't have taken them that long.

"What's goin' on Miss Sally?" Mater asked from behind me.

"I'm just waiting for Stickers to finish his race." I told him not taking my eyes off the road. I was relieved to see Susannah driving up the road, with Stickers not far behind her. "Took your time?"

"We'll explain later." Susannah said.

We stayed a moment in silence before I said, "Come on Susannah, I want to show you something."

**Mater's POV**

Me n' Lightnin' watched as Susannah n' Miss Sally drove intah the distance.

We spent anotha moment in silence before Lightnin' said, "Let's go after them."

"I dunno Lightnin' I would hate tah invade privacy."

"Come on Mater," He urged me, voice filled of disappoin'ment.

Dang, he sure does know mah secret weakness.

**Normal POV**

"They don't even know what they're missing," Susannah said to Sally as they were admiring the view above Radiator Springs, in front of them was a incredible desert landscape of which next to it ran a highway.

"Exactly what Stickers said," Sally told her, noticing Susannah's puzzled expression she swiftly added, "Lightning, McQueen whatever you wanna call him."

"So, why did you bring me up here?" Susannah asked puzzled.

She sighed then said, "I just thought I might take this moment to tell you that, this isn't the Radiator Springs everyone is used to, that highway was built to save 10 minutes of driving, that put us out of business. We were even taken of the map."

"Until I came along," McQueen startled the two Porsche's. "I helped put the town back on the town to how you see it now."

"I'm going, who's coming?" McQueen was the first to break the couple of minute's silence they just had.

"I am," They all said at the same time. So the four friends drove back to Radiator Springs together.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Nothing to say here, except from reviews please!_


	7. Just To Say Sorry

_Alrighty then, i no longer need another character, thanks to Winds of Change, whose character shall be appearing in a few chapters time, let's hope that the story line will work like I imagined, so on with Chapter 7, hey?_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was eight, Susannah was waiting outside Cozy Cone waiting for Mater, he saw her from the distance and sighed deeply then slowly drove to her.

"Err, hi, Susannah," Mater said, his voice giving evidence to Susannah of how nervous he was.

"Hey Mater." Susannah said joyfully. "So where are we going?"

"Mah favourite sport," Mater whispered cunningly.

As Susannah and Mater drove off into the distance McQueen and Sally came from their hiding places.

"He's not!" McQueen said in disbelief.

"He's not what?" Sally asked, confused.

McQueen chuckled and answered, "I think he's taking her tractor tipping." Soon realising what he said, McQueen smiled innocently at Sally.

"So how do you know about this 'tractor tipping'?" Sally interrogated.

"So I've been before," McQueen confessed.

"Busted!"

**Susannah's POV**

I was a bit confused as to why Mater had taken me into a big field.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

"Tractor tippin'!" He called triumphantly.

I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Slowly he went up to a tractor, when he was a foot or so away from it, he began to step closer to it, surely he wasn't going to literally tip it over? When was right in front of it I heard a deep horn, I jumped in surprise. Mater backed away from the tractor. He looked like he was listening for something as I was watching the tractor tip up. Then I heard a strange noise, soon after Mater was laughing with delight.

"You wanna try?" He asked recovering.

"Yeah," I answered almost immediately.

After he ran me through what to do, I started to slowly approach a tractor when I was quite close to it I began to step closer. I was right next to it, I looked behind me, Mater was giving me a smile of encouragement. I looked back at the tractor and heard another horn, this time it was a high pitched one. I saw the tractor beginning to tip back, so I backed away next to Mater. I heard the noise again, this time I laughed with him.

"Be careful of Frank," Mater warned me after 10 minutes or so of tractor tipping.

There was only one tractor I could find, next to this hedge like thing. So I done what I had to do, I backed away I backed away and Mater joined me. When it tipped we began laughing. Until we heard someone scream, it was deep… really deep.

"What was that?" I asked laughing.

I noticed that he wasn't laughing any more. "Frank," He said quietly.

I slowly stopped laughing as I felt the ground tremble; I looked at Mater in terror as we heard the scream getting louder. I looked in front of me again to see…

Frank.

I looked at Mater, well I was going to but he was gone. I stayed in one place, too shocked to move. As I saw my life vanish before my eyes I saw Frank getting further away, I recovered from my shock to find that Mater was my saviour. "Thanks Mater," I called back, "you can drop me now!" Oops, didn't mean to say that, but before I could tell him, he had dropped me. I away and performed a 180 degree turn… man, I'm good. I continued to drive away from Frank and was startled to see how much my little trick had put me in danger, dang, I'm stupid. I gained speed and caught up with Mater again. In a weird kinda way, it was kinda fun risking life and death. Without even realizing I saw that we had turned away from the chase and stopped. We looked at each other and tried to keep a straight face, but we couldn't do it, I looked away from him and began to laugh hysterically. Once I had recovered I looked around, it was dark, and the moon was the only thing lighting our way, maybe we were out tractor tipping for longer than I thought. As we drove don the dirt road we began to talk about our background history, until he asked me where I came from. I couldn't tell the truth, could I? He would think I'm crazy!

"I can tell you," I began, "but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Mater seemed to think things through before saying, "Okay."

I looked around before continuing, "Where I come from, if you were in the towing business, you wouldn't _be _a tow truck, you would _use _a tow truck."

Mater was giving me a look as if to say, '_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand… _continue'.

"If Lightning came from where I come from, he wouldn't _be _a race car; he would _drive _a race car." I added to my explanation, but Mater still wasn't hearing me. "Where I come from, cars don't speak."

Mater's smile slowly dropped as he finally understood me. We continued to drive and talk, I told him about all my friends and my family (I didn't tell him about going to see Cars, of course), before I even realized we were looking over Radiator Springs, we drove to the edge and admired the moonlit landscape.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Mater. I didn't get an answer; I looked at him to only find he was asleep. I got myself as close as I could to him and closed my eyes.

I loved living in Radiator Springs, my dad wasn't there to stop me doing things, my mum wasn't there to supervise me with everything I do and my brother wasn't there to make hurt punch me, hurt me, or call me names.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_My favourite part so far is coming up next chapter, WAHOOO! Reviews please, that is all._


	8. Secrets, Races and Old Friends

_Okay, nearly time for my fave part SO FAR... yes 'so far', that is all the parts in italics (not the author notes), guess what? BORROWED CHARACTER STARTS HIS APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER! I am so excited! Can't wait to see how you guys react to him, I love him!  
_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_

_Susannah and Mater were driving down the road, happily talking to each other, Susannah slowly urged forward before speeding of playfully. From behind her she heard a thunderous 'bang', she turned around a blast of heat hit her like a cold winter's north wind and a ball of fire was a high in the sky._

"_Mater," she muttered sadly to herself. As Susannah looked closely at the flame she saw the street racers emerge from the blinding light. She frowned unhappily and sped toward them. But just before she got to them, someone hit her in her side. She looked to see who it was._

"_Lightning? Why did you hit me?" She asked in pain._

_McQueen backed away repeating, "You're a murderer."_

_Susannah looked at him in disbelief and sped away weeping. It seemed that out of nowhere, the residence of Radiator Springs something that looked like an alleyway, Susannah stopped and looked at them all happily, though all she got in return was angry looks. As she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak a word, they began to throw every insult they knew at her, Susannah slowly passed them and was shocked to find Fillmore joining in as well. She continued to drive alone; she had lost her friends and the only place that she was able to call home._

_She closed her eyes to stop herself crying even more. When she opened them again she saw Mack driving toward her at a high speed._

"_Susannah!" A familiar voice called, she looked in the direction of the voice._

"_Mater!" She called happily, on seeing him. She looked back in front of her, Mater continued to call her name, and Mack as getting frighteningly close. As they were a foot or so away from each other Susannah braked. Once she had come to a complete stop, she noticed that Mack was making no attempt to miss her._

_As Mack closed in on her, she closed her eyes and yelled, "No!"_

Susannah jumped awake to see Mater, who was looking at her as if he were concerned about something.

"Susannah, you're cryin'." He croaked.

"Oh, am I?" She asked, "I'm fine." She smiled at Mater, so he smiled back at her and backed up next to her. Susannah gasped at the breathtaking sunrise in front of her. The sun almost seemed a light shade of pink, around it the pink faded into a blue.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Susannah asked in a near whisper.

"Yuh, yeah sure is." Mater replied.

Susannah admired it for a moment before saying, "Why are you awake so early?"

"You woke me up," Mater answered, "you were sayin' somethin' 'bout Lightnin' hittin' ya, then you shou'ed mah name, then you shouted, 'no!'."

"It was just a bad dream." Susannah explained, she then added, "We should get back to town."

As they were driving back to Radiator Springs, Susannah was telling Mater about her dream. By the time she had finished, they had made it back to town.

"Oh well," Mater yawned, "I'm back tah sleep."

"Me to," Susannah said. She went to the Cozy Cone to ask Sally if she could stay there for a while, she looked into reception. Sally was still asleep. She drove to Doc's on the door of his garage, as she knocked on it, the door slowly opened. Susannah looked around before unsurely driving into it. The room was full of random things. As she turned to leave something unusual caught her eye.

It was a cup on the base it read:

_Hudson Hornet_

_Piston Cup 1951_

"What do you think you're looking at?" Someone asked.

Susannah quickly turned toward the door to see Doc and McQueen.

"Oh, err hi." Susannah said nervously, backing away into something.

"A piston cup for a guy named Hudson Hornet, 1951?" Susannah chuckled then commented, "Damn that guy is old."

Doc frowned at Susannah, who was laughing hysterically at the comment she just made and told her in a toneless voice, "I am the Hudson Hornet."

Susannah slowly stopped laughing and smiled in embarrassment.

"Actually, he won three," McQueen corrected.

"Three?" Susannah asked in shock. "Jeez dude, when's your next race?"

Doc sighed deeply before saying, "I don't race anymore."

"Why?" Susannah asked. Doc didn't answer her, but a light flickered on next to her. She looked unsurely at Doc.

"Have a look," McQueen said driving next to her.

Susannah looked at him with the same expression she had used with Doc; she then approached the light and looked horrified at a picture of a car, a very damaged car.

"Ouch," Susannah commented, "That's gonna hurt in the morning."

Doc drove the other side of Susannah, "That's me at the final of 1954."

"When you got better, why didn't you go back?" Susannah asked, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Don't you think I tried?" Doc said, rather a bit too harsh for Susannah. He softened his tone and continued, "I tried, they didn't want to know anything about me. In them days, if you had a crash or went missing," He made a quick glance at McQueen, "that was it, you were never thought of again."

They spent a moment in silence before McQueen remembered something.

"Doc, how's Mack?" He asked.

"Mack's fine, he should be able to drive about tomorrow." Doc said driving out of the door.

Susannah followed shortly afterward when she got outside she waited for a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, in front of her she saw the four street racers.

"What do you want?" Susannah asked in a sigh.

"You said we had a deal." DJ grinned.

"I didn't mean it…"

"Yeah, but we did." Boost interrupted.

Susannah drove away but they followed her, she tried going the other away but they still followed her.

"Lightning, could you come out here for a moment?" She asked backing away, her voice shaking.

McQueen stared at the picture of Doc; The King's crash speeding through his mind.

"Lightning! Help!" Susannah called.

He slowly rolled out of the door and Susannah almost immediately parked next to him.

"What is it?" He asked her, seeing that she looked like she was about to cry.

"_Them!_" She shouted angrily as the four street racers approached them.

"What do you want?" McQueen asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

All their eyes looked from McQueen to Susannah and back again.

Susannah rolled forward a bit, "What can I do to get rid of you?"

They all exchanged glances before saying in unison, "a race."

"Okay," She agreed rolling forward a bit.

McQueen looked around unsurely and said nervously, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Susannah ignored this comment and led the street racers to the Welcome sign, with McQueen silently following.

Once they got there Susannah gestured down the long road, "Down there and back again."

Wingo looked down the road before laughing at her offer, "You haven't got a chance."

"I'll countdown," McQueen said driving next to Susannah.

**Susannah's POV**

Lightning parked himself facing us… at least I'll be able to hear him this time! As I heard him counting down from three, I fixed my sight straight ahead and got myself ready to race. I suddenly heard him shout 'go' and I began to speed down the road, it felt like I had never been so fast, as the wind was hitting me it felt like I was on a roller coaster. I was interrupted from my daydream by someone pushing me to my left, I looked to my right side to see the dark blue street racer, I went faster to try and lose him but he wasn't going to budge. I was pushed to my right, so I looked left to see… Lightning! I was pushed to my left (again) I looked back to my right, the orange racer had joined. We drove down the road in a line. I got pushed to my right (yet, again) I looked to my left to see…

Mater?

I didn't think he had it in him! I looked ahead and noticed that the other two street racers had taken the lead.

"Go get a piston." Lightning joked.

I looked ahead and I felt myself getting faster. I was doing quite well until we had to turn around, I braked vigorously and turned to my right I continued to go, picking up speed. I began to think about mum, dad and Martin, where did they think I was? Did they know I was here? I was – once again – interrupted from my thinking by someone shouting, "Move, move out of the way!"

I concentrated on the road for a moment to see Mater coming toward me at a frighteningly high speed. When I totally snapped back to reality a swerved out of the way (using my silky skills) and I could've sworn that my side scraped against his. I continued to race down the road, the other two weren't that far away from me, before I knew it I had taken the lead and was passed the starting line. I braked as hard as I could to find myself bumper to bumper with Sheriff who at the time was frowning at me unhappily, of course, all I could do was smiled.

"I'm in trouble, ain't I?" I asked, not allowing my smile to drop.

"Yep," Sheriff said, toneless.

We stayed a moment like this until I realised what he had just said, then my sheepish smile faded. I heard Lightning and Mater come up behind me.

"Follow me," Sheriff said driving into Radiator Springs so I followed, he led me to a caged place. He gestured inside, so instinctively I rolled inside, not knowing that Sheriff was going to close the gate on me, I quickly turned around, Sheriff was gone, Lightning and Mater were looking at me strangely. I began to drive closer to the gate.

"Hey, guys, thanks back there," I said through the mesh.

"I did warn you that it was a bad idea," Lightning told me with a smug grin.

I felt like some sort of zoo animal, stuck in my enclosure, nothing to do, just pace up and down staring at the many wondrous faces day in day out. "What's going to happen?"

They looked at each other with blank expressions; they drove away without answering my question. I got as close as I could to the cage and shouted after them, "Aw, man, c'mon guys!" When I realised they weren't coming back I backed away and felt tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes to see a green car. I drove up to the cage again, "Yeah."

"I know you want to get out," he said quietly, "I can get you out, you just have to promise me one thing."

I thought for a moment before answering slowly, "What do I have to promise?"

"You leave this town and never come back," He said.

I backed away and looked at the ground. I was desperate, but not that desperate…

Was I?

If I agreed to this then that would mean never being able to see any of my friends again. But on the other hand/tire (which ever way you want to see it) I could always sneak back in, change me appearance and my name!

"Okay," I agreed, without giving my plan a second thought.

"When you wake tomorrow, you shall be free," He said turning away.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned around and looked at me, so I continued, "Who are you?"

He grinned at me before answering, "Chick Hicks."

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_For those of you who care, I have decided that I am going to keep flicking peoples POV's, as third person can sometimes limit feelings and thoughts (plus I can write better in first person)... Reviews please, shall I stop saying that now, I think you get the idea._


	9. Razor

_YAHOOO! This is a short chapter because I love short chapters when a new character comes in, so enjoy the new car!_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Susannah slowly woke, the sun was rising in the east, its beams of light lighting Radiator Springs slightly, just enough for her to make out that the gate was open, so she slowly and curiously rolled through the gate.

"What did I tell you?" A voice said from beside Susannah.

Startled Susannah looked around to see Chick. She exhaled deeply, "don't do that."

"The second part of the deal," He said slowly rolling toward Susannah, she turned around and began to drive out of the town Chick following her.

"Now where?" Susannah asked looking around the road, even though the road only went one way.

"Just follow me," Chick said merging in with the traffic, but unfortunately she didn't see him go.

Susannah merged in with the traffic as well, looking frantically around calling her loudest, "Chick!" But it was hopeless, she had lost him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chick!" A familiar female voice shouted from the distance.

The four street racers were travelling along the highway looking for trouble with their 20-year-old friend Razor, a silver Honda Accord.

"Hey," Said Boost, realising who it was, "Isn't it that Porsche?"

DJ listened closely as she shouted it again, "Yeah, it is. She said she'd come with us."

"I think Razor could help us there," Wingo said cunningly.

"What do you want me to do?" Razor asked.

So the street racers continued to drive down the road as Wingo told Razor his sly scheme.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_HA! There's only two people who know of Wingo's scheme (well, 5 if you count my dogs), this should be one of the last short chapters_ _(hopefully GULP). No points for guessing what I'm gonna say next..._

_It's review time!_


	10. She Was Thrown Against Those Stairs

_Sorry guys, this chapter is just an experiment to see if people like to see what's going on back at Susannah's home, so basically this chapter tells us a bit about Razor, and Susannah's past when she was younger._

_Oh yeah, I would've posted this earlier but I **JUST **got back from seeing Little Man with my friends, jeez, I'm still holding my sides it was so funny!  
_

* * *

Susannah had found a spot on the edge of the highway to quietly cry to herself.

"Hey," Someone said, Susannah looked around to see a silver Honda Accord coming toward her, a very good-looking Honda Accord at that.

"Hi," She replied.

He parked next to her and continued, "I couldn't help notice you crying, who are you?"

"Susannah," She answered.

"Well, Susannah, I'm Razor, what's the matter?"

"Well," Susannah began, "this guy said that I _had _to go with him, and I can't go back, but now I've lost him."

"Oh," Was all that Razor said.

Susannah was silent for a moment before coming up with a great idea, "Why don't you come back with me? I mean, he won't know that I went back would he?"

After a short discussion, Razor agreed to go with Susannah back to Radiator Springs and stay there for a couple of days.

The sun was getting higher in the sky, but Susannah seemed to forget that Sheriff hid behind the welcome board.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" He interrogated.

Susannah looked around trying to find a good reason.

"Some one opened her cage, sir, they said that she had to get out, sir, or they'd hurt her, so she got out, went on the highway and lost 'em, that's when I found 'er, sir." Razor lied.

"Is that so?" Sheriff frowned at Razor then at Susannah.

"Err, yeah, so frightening, Sheriff." Susannah agreed.

Sheriff looked at the two suspiciously as they drove into town.

"Thanks," Susannah said turning to face Razor, "Now let me show you around Radiator Springs."

Razor sighed irritably, maybe Wingo's plan was going to take longer than he expected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs Mackay covered her face with her hands with her husbands arm around her back, rubbing her arm in comfort. Their daughter, Susannah Mackay, had been missing for five days, presumably kidnapped, but her family had feared that she was dead, it was only two days until she turned 17. No, it wasn't supposed to end like this. Even Martin, who had said for numerous years that if Susannah died he would throw a party, was nibbling at his nails. If only they had went to the cinemas a bit earlier, she might've been able to enjoy her few days left alive, the police had been looking for evidence that the kidnapper had been in Susannah's room, but the covers were straight, and her parents had seen no one go past the living room door, which you had to go past to get up the stairs, therefore to get to Susannah's room, her windows were locked, as they had lost the keys for her windows. All this evidence left the authorities baffled; they had never seen a crime like this.

"I bet you wish you had said that you loved her now, don't you?" Mrs Mackay (Sarah) said to Mr Mackay (Lewis).

Lewis grunted, she knew the answer to that question. When Susannah was 10, Lewis was an alcoholic and spent most nights down the local pub while Sarah done night shifts at the hospital and so Lewis often came back drunk. When Susannah got in his way she was hit or thrown against the stairs. When one night, Sarah fell ill and Lewis was not going to give up his night of drinking, so he done his usual business down at the pub when he came back, Sarah got in his way so he threw her against the stairs. Unfortunately, Susannah was there watching him in terror. Lewis had said that he loved her daughter; it was just that night changed her views on him. But now, Lewis was a lawyer, but unfortunately not a very good one.

But it was only now that he found out how much he really _did _care about Susannah, he thought that she should have been aloud to do things on her own now, how he should stop being so over protective.

Sarah put her head on Lewis's chest and said, "Isn't it funny how you don't realise how much you really love somebody until they're gone."

* * *

_Oky doky, so what did you think, did you like what's going on back home? I'll seriously try to keep to Susannah if you didn't like it but if you liked whats going on back at home, I'll carry it on..._

_GOOD NEWS! I'm gonna stop asking you to review for few chapters, but you still might want to review._


	11. I'm Interested

_I really don't have anything to say except from... TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I AM GREAT! Okay then, i suppode it's on with the story then?  
_

* * *

It was midday; the blistering sun was high in the sapphire blue sky, Susannah had given a full tour of Radiator Springs, a bit too full of information for Razor, all he wanted to do was pull off Wingo's plan, get the credit (and not forgetting cash) and never be involved with one of Wingo's plans _ever_ again. It was suppose to be a two day plan, but if she was as talkative as she had been for the last four hours, Razor had a good mind of just saying forget it, you do the plan.

But now things were going to get even worse, she was going to introduce him to the residence of Radiator Springs.

"Hey guys," Susannah called excitedly at Flo's café, where Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sally and McQueen were huddled in a group talking about business so far.

They all turned to see Susannah and Razor.

"This is my new friend, Razor," She announced.

They all looked at each other with blank expressions before saying together, "Hi Razor."

Once she had told him who was who she took him to Mater's junkyard.

"Hey Mater," Susannah said, rolling up to Mater. "This is Razor."

Razor managed to pull a smile through his frustration. "Err, Susannah."

"Yeah?" Susannah asked.

"Can we go do somethin'?" Razor asked in boredom.

Susannah thought for a moment. She may have shown him the whole of Radiator Springs, but he was yet to see her favourite place.

"Follow me," Susannah said, driving out of the junkyard Razor following.

So Susannah showed her new friend to the cliff (thingy) that over-looked Radiator Springs.

"So?" Razor asked, not being able to find a reason of going up there.

"Well don't you think it's a bit…?" Susannah thought for a moment struggling to find the right words, "romantic?"

Razor smiled at her, "are you trying to tell me something?"

"Err," Susannah said, "Yeah… I mean, no!"

Razor chuckled and began to drive closer to Susannah, "Well let me try and tell you something, I'm interested."

It took a moment before Susannah understood what he meant, when she did she felt herself blush, "Me too." She said back, unaware that a certain tow truck was listening in dismay from the distance.

Mater backed away in sadness, for a few days he had believed that Susannah had liked _him_, but this just hit home, she didn't like him. He drove back down into town and went straight back to his junkyard, but McQueen couldn't help but notice that Mater seemed a bit… angry. It had been the first time he had seen Mater angry, so McQueen followed Mater into his junkyard.

"What's the matter?" He asked the tow truck.

"Oh," He said, irritably, "I dunno, jus' ask Susannah what's the matter."

McQueen remembered that earlier seeing Susannah showing Razor to the Wheel Well, so he went there to see what was going on. When he got up there he saw the two giggling with each other.

It all began to tie together for McQueen.

'_Oh, great,_' he thought to himself, '_another secret I have to keep._' He looked at the two again, before leaving them and going back down into Radiator Springs.

* * *

_Only another few chapters to go... only another two chapters to go... BEFORE RAZOR DOES HIS LITTLE SCHEME! Dun, dun, duurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... I feel so sorry for Mater, please leave me for a moment, I have to cry...  
_


	12. Side Effects Of Being Distraught

_I was really stuck on how to make a day pass of the story, so I decided to tell all ya's how Martin got on at school... um... not very well..._

* * *

Susannah and Razor drove back down to Radiator Springs; they had spent a few hours together, so Susannah decided to spend the rest of the day helping out around the town, but unfortunately for Razor, he had been planning on pulling off the scheme that day.

Martin walked out of his home; it would be the first time he would have gone to school since Susannah went missing. Martin was 18 and was in his last year of school, they didn't live too far away from the school, it was only around the corner and up a hill. He went through the gates, if anybody dared to annoy him today, he wouldn't give any second chances, but everybody would probably go easy on him today. Everybody would know about what was happening with Susannah, and if they didn't, well… they're either blind or death. It was all over the news, his red haired, blue eyed sister missing for four days now, he just hoped that everybody would just treat him as if it was any other day… for once he actually _wanted _homework but the teachers would most probably give him sympathy and not give him any work.

"Hey," Martin said, once he got to his group of friends.

"Hi," The three replied giving him slaps on his back.

Martin pushed them away and said, "What's up? You didn't do this before."

One of the boys, who were quite big, dark skinned, wore glasses, had blonde hair and brown eyes, put his hand on Martin's shoulder, "We know about Susannah."

Without thinking, he got the boys hand and pulled him to the ground.

Another short boy, with brown hair, and hazel eyes slowly walked up to Martin, "What's the matter? Don't you want us to talk about Susannah?"

Again, without thinking, Martin drew his clenched fist back and punched the boy in the mouth.

"_What on earth do you think you're doing?_" A voice screeched, Martin looked over to where the voice had come from to see his head teacher looking distraught at him. She began to walk over to him.

'_Great,_' Martin thought to himself.

Sarah was sitting in her living room, watching cars and people go by when suddenly the phone rang.

'_Please say they found Susannah.' _She thought to herself.

She picked up the phone and said hopefully, "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Mrs Mackay?" _A voice answered from the other end.

"Speaking."

"_It's Miss Barber, the head teacher of the school that your son… and daughter… attend, I am very disappointed to ask you to come down to the school immediately." _The head teacher did not sound at all happy.

"Right away, Miss." With that Sarah hung up, quickly put her shoes on and swiftly walked to the school.

"You're mother is not going to be at all pleased is she," Miss Barber warned Martin, who only shrugged in reply. She slammed her hand on her table, "Is she?"

"Probably not," Martin said, letting his mind wander out of the window.

There was a knock on the door then Sarah walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs Mackay," Miss Barber greeted, "I've just been trying to teach your son the appropriate way to address his class mates."

Sarah's smile quickly faded, "What's happened, miss?"

"You're son has been involved in a bit of… violence." Miss Barber said disappointedly.

"Look, miss, we're going through a hard time at the moment, I'll take Martin home I'll talk to him and he'll come back after the weekend." Sarah said pulling Martin out of the room and back to their home.

Once they were through the front door Martin went up into Susannah's room, laid on her bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_I think how desperate I was to make a day pass was just too clear wasn't it? The best chapter so far is heading your way dudes! RAZOR'S PLAN! _


	13. Over The Edge

_You get it? Over the Edge? Over the Hedge? You get it? No, okay then... we join Susannah and all the guys at Radiator Springs, on a lovely birthday morning..._

* * *

Susannah woke and rolled out of Cone 2, today she was 17. She ached all over, it seemed like she hadn't worked so hard in a long time. Everyone was awake (apart from Razor) and business seemed really good. She went to Flo's Café where Sally, McQueen and Mater were enjoying a can of fuel.

"Hey guys," Susannah greeted.

"Hey Susannah," Sally and McQueen said in unison.

"I've got something to tell you," Susannah whispered, Sally and McQueen got closer in interest, "I'm 17 today."

"Happy birthday!" The two called happily.

Before she knew it all of Radiator Springs surrounding her, "Hold up!" Susannah shouted, "Don't you guys have costumers to serve?"

One by one they all went back to their shops, but Susannah couldn't help notice that Mater seemed a bit sad. She slowly went over to him, "Hey Mater."

He didn't answer, he just turned away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Susannah asked, concerned.

"Nothin'." He replied heatedly.

Susannah sighed, "C'mon, we're friends right, you can tell me anything."

"I thought we were," Mater said, just loud enough for Susannah to hear.

Hurt by his comment, she managed to croak through her tears, "What do you mean?"

"I heard you n' Miss Sally speakin' when you firs' came tah Radia'or Springs, I'm jus' an old tow truck, you said," His voice was beginning to rise.

"Yeah, you're a rusty old towin' truck," Susannah shouted in a mixture of pain and anger. Mater backed away, obviously offended by her comment. "That's what I like about you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Razor came up beside Susannah. "Wanna take a drive?" He asked.

"Maybe later," Susannah said, not taking her eyes off Mater. Razor looked at the two and drove away. "I thought we were friends," Susannah added.

With that last comment Susannah went back to the Cozy Cone to quietly cry to herself.

There was a knock upon Cone 2 (where Susannah was); she slowly opened the door to see Razor, frowning scandalously at her.

"Look," He said in a whisper, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?" Susannah asked.

"You come with me and nobody gets hurt, the hard way is that you decide to be a bitch and not co-operate, then your little friend will take a drive with me and make an unexpected… drop." Razor explained.

Susannah looked at him in confusion, "Who?"

"Well," Razor chuckled, "you decide to go the hard way, then you'll see."

Susannah slowly rolled out of the cone; Razor placed a piece of paper inside and led her to Susannah's favourite place, where the four street racers were waiting for them.

"Now," Razor began, "Let me state you position clearly, these guys are my friends, you promised them that you'd go with them, but you broke your promise… personally, I hate that…"

"I didn't promise them anything, I said that they had a deal, that I'd go with them," Susannah interrupted.

"Well, that just makes it even worse. Anyway, they told me that this, so I made a deal, I'd get you were they wanted and I get paid. However, if your friend gets my little note and gets here before 8, then you're free if not, you have two choices. You either go with my friends…"

Susannah began laughing at the offer, "Over my dead body."

"Okay," Razor said, "you shall have option two."

Susannah stopped laughing, "What's option two?"

"Over the edge," Razor said, as if it was nothing.

"What's the time now?" Susannah asked, panic stricken.

"Half seven."

"Oh boy," She muttered to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mater had had plenty of time to think about what he had said to Susannah, and so went to the Cozy Cone to apologise, but was shocked to find no one was there, but inside Cone 2 was a note, he began to read it:

_Dear reader,_

_I have your friend. Yes, I have Susannah. If you don't come to collect her before 8 at her favourite 'romantic' place, or she might just be going down, literally._

_From,_

_Razor._

Mater looked around he backed away shouting frantically, "Lightnin'!"

"What?" McQueen called from the distance driving up to him.

"They've got Susannah," Mater said quickly.

"Who?" McQueen asked, worried.

"Razor, at her, '_favourite romantic place_'." Mater said.

McQueen thought for a moment, muttering Mater's words.

"Hey, Stickers." Sally interrupted.

"Oh, hey, Sally." McQueen said back, "That's it!"

"What?" Sally asked, totally confused.

McQueen drove away shouting, "Razor's got Susannah."

Mater quickly followed him. Sally stayed at her motel for a moment and read the letter, "Oh God," She muttered to herself speeding off, trying to catch up with Mater.

One minute to eight.

"He isn't gonna come." Razor was teasing.

"He is," Susannah said back, looking over Radiator Springs, _'He isn't coming,' _she thought.

Razor parked next to her.

"I thought you actually liked me," Susannah growled.

Razor chuckled at this, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Huh?" Susannah asked, backing away into Wingo. She turned around; the street racers were slowly driving toward her.

"It's down time," DJ Snarled.

"Not tonight," A voice said.

Susannah was startled to feel one of her wheels leave the ground.

The street racers turned to see the car that had stopped them, 'angel' Susannah had nicknamed them, she looked over to see the 'angel', who was actually McQueen.

"The only ones who are going down today are either you, or me." McQueen warned.

The street racers looked at each other before saying, "You."

"Oh, dude." McQueen said under his breath.

As the street racers raced toward McQueen he turned and sped away. Razor turned to face her and began to drive closer to her, "lights out, little girl."

To Susannah's dismay she felt the ground underneath her other wheel go, she saw Razor being replaced with a cliff face, everything went black sharp pains began to prod all over her body.

* * *

_Dun dun durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Razor's eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil... but he's cool isn't he? What's gonna happen? Why am I asking that, I know what's gonna happen, but, ur, you don't._ _Anyway..._

_Must not say it, quickly, move out of this page, before I say it..._


	14. Haven't Seen The Last of Me

_Apocolypse Dragon you are my new best friend (and Winds of Change, of course...)! Basing this chapter on your idea!_

* * *

Mater looked over the edge of where Susannah had fallen, he looked around desperately, it was no use now, she was gone, Razor parked himself next to him, "She's gone." Razor whispered.

"Why'd you do that for?" Mater managed to ask.

"It's business, now if you don't mind I've gotta get paid." He said backing away. "Oh, and you haven't seen the last of me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The four street racers sped past the welcome board. McQueen slowly drove from behind it, when he saw that the racers had stopped he quickly went round to the other side, he heard them leave he came from behind it.

He drove back into town; Razor swiftly passed him out of the town. Mater and Sally drove back into the town, slowly and sorrowfully.

"Is she okay?" McQueen asked, Mater looked at the floor, trying not to cry.

"She's gone," Sally answered.

As Mater went to go back to his junkyard McQueen stopped him, "We have to find her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a desert area, Mack was taking a leisurely stroll, well he was but a familiar Porsche had fallen down from the cliff top.

"Susannah?" He asked.

There was a moment of no reply there was a small, "huh?"

It was Susannah, she was quite badly damaged. Mack sighed a sigh of relief, "C'mon we gotta get you back to town."

"Thanks Mack," Susannah said weakly.

Mack had gotten Susannah safely back to Doc, "Give me a couple of days," he had said, "and she'll be okay."

Relieved by this comment, he went to find Mater and told him the good news; unfortunately Mater had gone to find Susannah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the highway, Razor was telling the Tuners about how he had got Susannah to actually believe that he liked her.

"Dat's a good one," DJ chuckled.

"Now," Razor said, pulling them over to the side of the highway, "Where's my 100 dollars?"

The Tuners looked at each other nervously.

"What is it?" Razor asked.

"Well," Snotrod began, "It goes like dis, we din't know dat you were goin' to do your plan so quick, so we haven't got your cash yet."

Razor frowned furiously at them, "You _promised _me that I would get paid today."

"No," Boost said, his voice shaking nervously, "We'll get da cash just give us a couple more days, an' da cash will be as good as yours."

"Just go, I don't care no more." Razor watched as the Tuners left him, but was shortly after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mack had decided to see if Mater had gone on for a drive on the highway, when he saw a grey car spin out of control, worried he began his way to the grey car, while on his way three more came off the road. All of the traffic in front of him went onto another lane, to make way for a rampaging silver Honda Accord, but Mack had already decided that if one car was going to move it would be him, after all it was _him _that was on the wrong side of the road. The silver car was closing in on him, but before Mack had a chance to react, the two had collided.

* * *

_Jeez, my internet connection is **SO **low, it keeps kicking me off the net... just how am I suppose to tell guys about things when that happens? I think that Doc has a lot of wok on his hands/tires..._


	15. The Deal

_Okay, I have had a major brain wave for the next few chapters... did you know that Doc has more secrets?_

* * *

McQueen, Sally and Mater were now at the location of where Susannah had fallen from the cliff, but she was no longer there.

"That's a good sign, init?" Mater asked.

Sally looked around at the deserted landscape, "I don't know if Razor found her again, then she could be in danger."

Mater did not hesitate to go back to Radiator Springs, he looked everywhere for Susannah and was relieved to find her in Doc's office.

"Mater!" She shouted relieved at the top of her voice (which was not very loud), "Oh, I mean, Mater," she pretended to be disappointed.

Doc chuckled at her attempt, Mater came closer into the office, "I ain't interrupting anything, am I?"

"No," the two said together.

"Oh, okay," Mater said backing away, "I was jus' wonderin' how Susannah was."

He left the office, Susannah and Doc where in an awkward silence.

"Everything alright, Doc?" Susannah asked trying to make a conversation.

"If you go by how bad the fall was, yeah, you're quite well," Doc answered.

"I wasn't talkin' about me."

Another moment's silence.

"Doc?" Susannah asked unsurely.

"Yeah?" He replied, worried by Susannah's shaken voice.

"Is there any point in loving someone when they don't love you back?" She asked.

Doc sighed uneasily and backed away.

Susannah turned to face Doc, "What's the matter?" She asked, worried that she had said something to upset him.

"Nothing," He replied, "bad memories."

"What bad memories?" She asked suspiciously.

Doc sighed inwardly again, "bad memories that don't matter anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks passed, and Susannah's suspicion Doc's 'bad memories that didn't matter anymore' grew. Susannah had made up with Mater, oh yeah, and Susannah had made a full recovery from her fall. But one red skied morning Susannah woke to find that she was not in Cone 2. In front of her was a familiar Honda Accord.

"Razor?" She asked, wearily and annoyed.

"Look," He began frustrated, "I am not at all pleased, but I have a little job for you."

Susannah thought things through, "What job?"

"I want you to get that old Hudson to your 'romantic place'." Razor told.

"Doc? What if I can't get him there?" Susannah asked.

Razor thought for a moment, "Get anyone you can."

"What if I don't do it?"

"You end up like them," He gestured behind him, so, Susannah looked behind him, it looked like the Tuners had been in a crash. She rushed next to Wingo.

"We have to get them to Doc." She rushed.

Wingo laughed at her, "That's for wimps."

Susannah turned back to Razor, "I'll do it."

* * *

_See? I told you that Doc has more secrets. Why would Susannah make a deal with Razor after what he done? Oh yeah, I'm making her do that aren't I... I'm mental._

_Any reviews? Woops, okay I'm gonna start asking again... Reviews please? _


	16. When Drives Turn Bad

_I had a blast writing this chapter! I was smiling all the way through! Except the end, you'll see what I mean once you get there_

* * *

Susannah slowly drove back to Radiator Springs, thinking of how she was going to get Doc to where Razor wanted.

"Morning Susannah," Sheriff greeted her.

"Hey Sheriff," She replied as she passed him. Susannah stopped as she had an idea. She turned to face him. "Do you know anything Doc might not want to tell me?"

Sheriff thought for a moment, "No, Doc never tells us about his past."

"Okay, thanks Sheriff." Susannah turned and continued her way back to town; everyone was open, waiting for their first costumers. She approached Doc's clinic, she sighed deeply, it was time to try and get Doc to the Wheel Well.

As Susannah went to enter she backed away in dismay. She sighed again, and went inside.

"Hey Doc." She greeted with a smile.

Doc looked at her irritably, "You're not here to find out about my…"

"Memories that don't matter anymore?" Susannah interrupted, "No, jumping to conclusions are we? I'm just wondering if you need any help."

"No, now go bother someone else." Doc said.

"Now what?" Susannah muttered under her breath.

"Whaddya say?" Doc asked, hearing what she said.

Susannah backed away, "Nothing, I gotta go now."

As Susannah drove down the road, looking for someone who she could get to the motel when she noticed Ramone, as she was about to go to him she remembered that he and Flo were married, but then she had another idea, she turned around and made her way back to Sheriff.

"Do you need any help?" She asked once she got there.

"How very kind, no, I'm doing well." Sheriff answered.

Susannah went back into town; nobody needed help, why were people trying to make her job harder?

Susannah had another idea as she passed Casa Della Tires, where Luigi was boring costumers with his deals.

"Hey Luigi," Susannah managed to stop him talking for moment, just long enough to let the two escape.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well," Susannah knew she would regret what she was about to ask, "Can you tell me about tires?"

Susannah got herself comfortable as Luigi had a lecture on the different types of tires, for Susannah, it was one of those moments you wish you could say 'kill me' to someone.

Half an hour had passed; Luigi had just finished lecturing Susannah.

"That was amazingly interesting," Susannah said, obviously lying. "Would you like to take a drive?"

From out of no where Guido was next in front of her, shouting at her in Italian.

Susannah looked from him, to Luigi.

"What did he say?" Susannah asked, once Guido had finished.

"He said, no."

Susannah left the two, with Guido angrily watching her. She went to the Wheel Well alone, so she thought; little did she know that McQueen followed her.

Susannah was looking over the edge of where she had fallen, the pain she felt seemed to come back again. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought about her family, sure, life was great here, but it wasn't really home without her family. She turned around to leave and was jumped to see Razor; he was slowly going to toward her, hatred in his eyes.

"Razor?" She asked backing away.

He continued to approach her, "Lights out, little girl."

"Susannah?"

She came back to reality, she sighed with relief, it was just McQueen. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I thought you were Razor." Susannah answered truthfully.

McQueen got next to Susannah as she turned around. "You like it up here then, huh?"

"Yeah," Susannah answered, looking straight down over the edge.

She was jumped to feel something on her side, she looked to see what it was, it was just McQueen.

"Holy Chrysler," A voice said from behind the two.

They turned around, "Sally?"

She angrily approached the nervous Susannah, "What do you think your doing?"

"What?" Susannah asked in confusion.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Sally shouted she turned her attention to McQueen, "How could you?"

Catching on to what Sally was saying Susannah quickly said, "Nothing is going on, Sally."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "so just explain to me, because I'm curious, I find you two huddled up together looking over this. What exactly is going on?"

"Have you ever heard of comforting?" Susannah asked frustrated.

Sally looked at Susannah then at McQueen and back again, "What exactly did you need comforting for?"

"She thought I was Razor," McQueen replied.

Susannah drove past Sally. "Hey," She called to Susannah, "I haven't finished with you!"

Susannah stopped for a moment to calm herself down, but it didn't work, she turned around, "I'm finished with you!"

"Get back here!" Sally shouted.

Susannah's engine revved with annoyance, she went to Sally, "Well, you tell me Sally, why do you think that for _one minute _I would be interested in Lightning?"

"Well…"

"Exactly and what if I told you that we _did _like each other?" Susannah's frown hardened as she waited for an answer.

"I don't know." Sally answered in a near whisper.

"Now," Susannah said, lowering her voice, "listen here, Ms Carrera, and listen hard. No one and I mean _no one_, shouts at me like that and gets away with it."

Susannah slowly went back down into town, it had been the first time they had seen Susannah angry, it had been the first time she had gotten angry since she had met McQueen.

Susannah had had another idea; maybe she could get Sarge to meet Razor. She immediately went to Sarge's place.

"Hey Sarge." She said once she got there, "Could you tell me a war story?"

So Susannah settled down to listen to one of Sarge's 'fascinating' war stories.

An hour had passed, Sarge had finished his tale.

"Would you mind joining me for a drive?" She asked.

Sarge thought for a moment before agreeing, so Susannah showed him up to the Wheel Well.

"Why are we up here?" Sarge asked mystified.

At that moment an evil chuckle came from in front of them. It was Razor.

"Well done, Susannah, just where I wanted him." He said, coming from the shadows.

"Okay," Susannah said her voice tense with fear, "What did you want?"

"You know what it feels like to go over the edge, now you're gonna know what it looks like," Razor snarled.

Susannah thought for a moment, taking in everything that he had said. She gasped in horror as she realised what he meant, "Sarge! Run!"

"What?" He asked completely confused.

"Drive! Go! Get out of here!" She shouted.

Sarge turned to escape but found himself bumper to bumper with Boost, who began to roll forward Sarge, was backing away.

"Sarge! Get out of here!" Susannah shouted desperately through the tears of anger.

Sarge didn't attempt to make his escape he just continued to back away, nearer to the edge. Susannah went to hit Boost away from Sarge, as she got close to him DJ got in her way.

"Sarge!" She shouted. Susannah watched in terror as one of his tires went over the edge, then the other, Susannah closed her eyes as Sarge went over the edge.

* * *

_I am evil, mwhahahahahaha! I've found this osng on one of my CD's and I think in a strange sort of way it could be like a little song to get me in the mood of writing the story, Electricity by Elton John, have you heard it? I haven't listened to it in a long time, I love listening to Sandi Thom at the moment..._

_Look out the window, what a lovely day for a review! _


	17. He Didn't Have To Finish

_I've been working on the chapter for almost four hours, yeah... FOUR! Hopefully you guys think it's good, I think it's great.  
_

* * *

Susannah desperately tried to get past DJ, but he wasn't going to budge. 

'_Sarge,_' she thought sadly to herself.

"Susannah?" A voice said from behind her.

Razor turned his attention to the voice, "Oh Chrysler, it's that hillbilly again."

"Mater?" Susannah turned around, sure enough it was him.

"What's goin' on?" He asked eyeing each of the street racing thugs as Susannah drove next to him.

Razor gave a wicked grin, "You're friend here has been bad."

Mater glanced at Susannah and back to Razor.

"She pushed Sarge; I believe his name is, over the edge." Razor said.

Mater looked back at Susannah in disbelief, "It's not true. Mater don't listen to him." Susannah said trying to calm herself down.

"What will your friends think?" Razor asked facing Susannah.

She began to approach Razor, "How could you do this? You nearly kill me then you have the nerve to try and kill my friends."

"_I _didn't do anything to your friends," Razor said with a grin.

Once again, Susannah's engine revved with annoyance.

"Rev all you like, baby." He taunted.

"Don't you even _dare _to call me baby." She shouted above her roaring engine.

"You hear that purr? Oh, sorry that was your engine," Boost quoted her words form when they first met.

"Hey," She said angrily to Boost, "Why don't you shut up?"

"Well that was a bit harsh, wasn't it," He added mockingly, "baby."

"I swear if you don't stop doing that, _you'll _be the next over the edge." She warned.

"You're not very good at convincing your friend that you didn't do it." Razor chuckled.

"Exactly, he's my friend. Why would he believe you? He saw you push me over the edge." Susannah still wasn't calming down, if anything she wasn't getting angrier.

"But I have my friends as witnesses of your crime." Razor said.

Susannah backed away, "You have friends, sorry I think the word you're looking for is followers."

The Tuners looked at each other offended by Susannah's comment. "You hear that, guys? I think you better run, baby." Razor taunted.

"That's it!" Susannah bellowed furiously. As she went to push Razor off the cliff when something tugged her.

It was Mater; he pulled her next to him.

"What are doing?" Susannah asked.

"He ain't worth the effort, jus' leave it." Mater tried to calm her.

"No!" She shouted, trying to get free from the grasp of Mater's hook. "You could be next!"

Susannah stopped, she must have run herself out of fuel again, here of all places.

"You better pray to Chrysler that we never cross paths again." Susannah growled.

Mater pulled her back to Flo's café, where Susannah was offered a can of fuel.

"You believe me don't you?" Susannah asked hopefully.

Mater sighed inwardly, "I dunno who tuh believe."

"But Mater," She croaked, "I thought we were friends, you saw what he did to me, why don't you believe me?"

"Well… I jus'… I dunno…" Mater struggled.

"You don't trust me, is that what it is? Huh? Do you trust me?" Mater looked over to a different direction, "its true isn't it?"

Mater looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"After all we said you don't trust me!" She shouted as her anger grew again. Susannah left Flo's café, leaving Mater speechless.

"Susannah!" He shouted after her, but she ignored him and carried on to Fillmore.

Once she got Fillmore's place it was obvious to him that Susannah was annoyed.

"What's the matter, man?" Fillmore asked, comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Fillmore; it's about Sarge he's taken a fall off the cliff." Susannah felt herself crying, Fillmore looked outside his eyes filled with sadness and pain. "I dunno if you wanna come, but I'm gonna go find him."

"I'll stay here," He replied almost silently.

Susannah gave the peace van an encouraging smile before leaving him to find Sarge.

Fillmore looked around, his friend could be dead, that would mean there would be no more arguing in the mornings about what music is more respectful. Sure, they did have two totally different beliefs but over the years that they had known each other they had grown to be like brothers to each other, but his brother was… gone.

Susannah was at the base of the cliff, she had just found Sarge. She shook his tire, "C'mon Sarge, you can't give up on Fillmore."

No reply.

"He needs you, so does everybody."

No reply.

"Please," She managed to beg through her mournful tears, "C'mon, you've still got so many stories to tell me."

No reply.

Susannah got behind him and began to push him to Radiator Springs.

---------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Susannah?" McQueen asked Mater.

"The last time I saw her she was goin' tuh Fillmore." Mater answered slowly driving down the road.

McQueen quickly thanked him before speeding off to Fillmore, who was sadly looking at the flag that Sarge raised every morning.

"Have you seen Susannah?" He asked Fillmore.

"She's gone to find Sarge." He told not taking his eyes off the flag that was waving toward the setting sun by the mild wind.

"But she was with him." McQueen stated in confusion.

"He's fell," Fillmore told him, finally taking his vision off the flag.

As if on cue, Susannah entered the town, she left Sarge in the safe tires of Doc and approached Fillmore.

"I don't know if you're ready yet, but I found him." Susannah said.

Fillmore sighed, "I'm ready."

Susannah led the way to Doc's office Fillmore entered; he didn't know whether his tears were of sadness or shock. That's all he wanted to see so he, Susannah and the rest of Radiator Springs waited anxiously as Doc checked everything.

5 minutes passed…

10...

20…

30…

Doc finally left his clinic.

He took Susannah, McQueen, Sally, Fillmore and Flo off to one side.

"Sarge is practically damaged in all places he could be, if he survived he probably wouldn't make it till the end of the week, so it's a good thing it happened now." He looked at each of them, even though he didn't have to finish he added, "He's gone."

* * *

_I think you need a sad song for the last part, I listen to Superman by Sandi Thom and I get tears in my eyes, come on let's all sway together... **Don't want Superman, Don't need wonderland, just want you to love me...**How could I be so evil, poor Fillmore._

_Reviews for poor Fillmore please. Hey, don't forget me:-)_


	18. She Was My Friend

_Okay then, after all that excitment it's time to settle things down, I am running out of ideas so I might have a time jump next chapter for my best chapter ever! I don't think anybody's interested but if you want to know what Doc's secret is, you'll be waiting till the end. That's it... so sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 18..._

* * *

Radiator Springs was not its usual happy welcoming town over the weeks; it didn't help Mater and Susannah making up again either. Everyone became quieter and the amount of costumers decreased. Every morning Susannah would go to Sarge's place to raise his flag to try and cheer up Fillmore, but it wasn't working, everyone had tried to get him happier, but nothing seemed to work. But Susannah was yet to tell anyone about how she 'helped' the Tuners to get Sarge to the Wheel Well.

One day, she couldn't keep her secret to herself, and so decided to tell one of her closest friends.

"Hey Lightning," She greeted nervously one morning.

"Oh, hey Susie," He said back.

She looked around before continuing, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asked in worried tone.

Susannah sighed, "It's about Sarge."

Everyone at Flo's turned their attention toward them. "C'mon, tell me on the highway."

So the two left the town and went onto the highway. "I don't know how to say this but," She sighed deeply, "I helped."

McQueen seemed to stop in the middle of the road, Susannah stopped to and turned to face him, "What did you say?"

"I helped those street racers." Susannah said in shame.

"You helped those street racers kill Sarge?" McQueen asked, beginning to get angry.

Susannah sighed, "Sort of, I got Sarge up to the Wheel Well." They were silent for a moment, then Susannah added, "I didn't know what they were gonna do. They wanted Doc up there, so I tried but that didn't work. I was gonna try and get Ramone there but I remembered about Flo."

"Alright," McQueen said beginning to raise his voice, "so who else did you try to get up there?"

"Luigi, Sheriff, I was gonna try and get you up there." Susannah admitted quietly.

McQueen looked at her with disgusted disbelief, "To think that we actually trusted you."

"What are you gonna do?" Susannah asked.

McQueen sighed deeply to himself, "I don't know, but let me assure you something, you are not part of the Radiator Springs family anymore."

With them last words he left for Radiator Springs, but Susannah followed him.

The day was uneventful, they had a few costumers but for some of them, life was going back to its old ways.

The sun had set and the moon hung in the black sky, Susannah had had enough of the atmosphere in the town, no one was talking to her, so she decided to go for a drive along the highway.

**Broken windows and empty hallways**

**A pale dead moon in the sky streaked with grey**

**Human kindness, is overflowing**

**And I think it's going to rain today**

Susannah felt a small raindrop mix in with her tears, she had lost everything, the only one she had truly cared about didn't trust her, but now she would never get the chance to say sorry.

**Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles**

**With frozen faces to keep love away**

**Human kindness is overflowing**

**And I think it's going to rain today**

On the highway there were many couples driving side by side, giggling with each other, as if to tease Susannah fed up Susannah headed back to town. Life had got bad for Susannah; this was a dream life that had turned into a nightmare.

**Lonely, lonely**

Before she got there she noticed a can and began to 'kick' it toward Radiator Springs.

**Tin can at my feet**

**Think I'll kick it down the street**

**Tin can at my feet**

**Think I'll kick it down the street**

**That's the way to treat a friend**

As she got to town, Sheriff rolled onto Susannah's can frowning at her unhappily. She could take a hint; she looked behind him, all the residence were looking at her evilly. She looked at Radiator Springs one last time and left.

**Bright before me the signs implore me**

**To help the needy and show them the way**

**Human kindness is overflowing**

**And I think it's going to rain today**

**I hope it's gonna rain today**

**I hope it's gonna rain today**

**I think it's gonna rain today**

_(I think it's going to rain today by Nina Simone)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

In Radiator Springs Mater watched his friends kick Susannah out of the town. "She was muh friend," He realised, but it was too late for the tow truck, Doc or any of the others would let her back in, the crime she was accused of was too bad.

----------------------------------------------------

Susannah looked about her; the happy couples were still about. She was on the edge of the highway, but then she saw something quite startling.

"Mack?" She asked approaching him.

No answer.

"Oh jeez," She muttered under her breath before speeding back into town. Ignoring Sheriff's whirring siren, she went to McQueen.

"Lightning!" She shouted but McQueen ignored her. "Oh how very immature, would you listen to me if I said that Mack might be dead?"

"_What!_" McQueen yelled, turning to face Susannah, "Where?"

"Oh," Susannah said teasingly, "so now you wanna listen."

McQueen sighed inwardly, "Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"Would it ever!" Susannah called.

"So are you gonna tell me?" McQueen asked hopefully.

"No."

"Are you gonna show me?"

"No."

"What are you gonna tell me?" McQueen asked giving up all hope.

"Nothin', I'm gonna get Mater." Susannah said backing away. She entered the junkyard. "Mater, I need your help." She told him once she had got there. She explained what she needed help with and took him to Mack. Once he was hooked up they were on there way back to Radiator Springs.

"Susannah?" Mater asked.

"Hmmm," Susannah answered.

"We're friends right?" He asked uncertainly.

Susannah thought for a moment, "If you want to."

"No one'll ever be able to change that right?" He questioned.

"That can be arranged."

There was silence for a moment, Susannah stopped.

"Mater?"

He stopped and turned slightly, "Yuh."

Susannah got next to him and began, "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. You may not think the same thing about me, that's okay, you can tell me if you do, and if you don't then I hope that it doesn't affect our friend…"

"What is it?" Mater interrupted.

"Mater, I…"

"Hey," Sheriff interrupted, "Can't you take a hint? You're not welcome in Radiator Springs."

Susannah chuckled, "We'll see about that."

* * *

_Yeah, for those of you who are interest that song I used is called I Think It's Going To Rain Today by Nina Simone, so I guess I better add something to my disclaimer:_

_**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to tell you I don't own any of the Cars characters or any of the songs?_

_There that's much better, you all know what's coming up next don't you? Reviews!_


	19. Silence In The Courtroom

_I got bored, so I decided to write this chapter. Okay? So we all know why it may not be a good chapter, but I promise you, the next few chapters are gonna be full of sadness (I've written them already)!_

* * *

The town was in the court; Susannah was on trial, whether or not she should be allowed back into the town.

"All those against the defendant say, aye." Doc announced.

"Aye," chorused almost all the town.

"Alright it's settled, Susannah you are banished from Radiator Springs." Doc concluded.

"What about those for the defendant?" Susannah asked.

"Aye!" Called Mater.

Doc eyed Susannah furiously, "Case dis…"

"Wait! Can you at least hear my side of the story?" Susannah asked, rolling from her place.

"McQueen's told us everything," Doc told her.

"Plus your little secret," Lizzie said with a wink.

Susannah quickly glared angrily at McQueen before continuing, "He didn't stay to listen to the full story. Now if I may, I would like permission to tell the ladies and… gentle cars… of the jury my whole story."

"You have permission." Doc granted.

She turned her attention back to the town, "Two weeks ago, I woke out of the town, and Razor had somehow managed to get me out there. He told me that I had to get Doc to the Wheel Well, but if I couldn't get Doc, anyone would do and if I didn't agree to this well, I'd be dead. I figured the only way I would be able to get anyone up there was by sweet talking them into doing so."

"Is that why you asked if I needed any help?" Doc questioned.

"Yes. After I found out that Doc doesn't do sweet talk, I was going to go to Ramone, but then I remembered that he was married to Flo."

"You made the right decision." Flo commented.

"So I decided to go to Sheriff, but he didn't need any help."

"Thank goodness I didn't need help," Sheriff mumbled to himself.

"I then asked Luigi to tell me about tires, once he had finished I asked if he wanted to go for a drive, but Guido wasn't going to have it. When I finally gave up I went to the Wheel Well alone, but McQueen followed…"

"We don't want to hear that part," Sally interrupted.

"Okay, Sally. So I came back down to town, when I decided to see if I could get Sarge there, it worked then it all happened so fast, I was trying to stop one of the street racers forcing him off the edge, but I was too late. Oh and may I say, at no point did I say that Razor told me what was going to happen."

The town's residence muttered amongst themselves.

"I hate to say this," Doc began, "But I believe you."

Susannah's eyes widened with delight, "Does this mean I'm allowed back in town."

"Yes. Case dismissed." Doc came down from where he was and exited the court.

Susannah immediately went to Sheriff, "I told you so."

* * *

_If your wondering that last line was a bit random, I watched Wedding Crashers last night and that was one of Owen Wilson's line (he does the voice Lightning if ya didn't know), and that line made me chuckle._


	20. A Year On

_Okay this is the build up onto the Piston Cup final! **EXCITING**!_ _Yeah, that was sarcasm. The bit in italics is a flash back guys... no this isn't a flash back, who ever just asked that._

* * *

Almost a year had passed since Susannah first arrived in Radiator Springs, and she was truly part of the Radiator Springs family, she had begun to call each of the residence a different family member. Grandma Lizzie, Grandpa Doc, Ma Flo, Pa Ramone, Uncle Red, Auntie Sally, Uncle Luigi and Cousin Guido. The racing final was only a few days away, so McQueen was busy practising for his race, Sally and Susannah were friends, Susannah still hadn't told Mater what she really thought of him, everyone had forgiven Susannah for what she done (they found out she was telling the truth), Mack wasn't dead after all he had made a full recovery and he wasn't involved in another accident since.

As well as becoming a part of the Radiator Springs family, Susannah had a great time, pulling pranks on different costumers they didn't like. Her personal favourite involved Ramone and Chick Hicks.

_Business was better then normal days, so Susannah had decided to practise with McQueen._

_As they finished their third race he was shocked to find that Susannah beaten him._

"_Thanks Lightning," Susannah said, noticing that Ramone had no costumers, "I'm gonna go see Pa, bye!"_

_She quickly drove over to Ramone, but then Chick Hicks came into town._

"_Shouldn't you be practicing? Or are you actually asking for Lightning to beat you?" Susannah asked._

"_I'm here to check out the local guys," Chick said looking around._

_Susannah was going to let him do so until she came up with her latest prank, "Why don't you try out Ramone's service? He'll give you new paint."_

_Susannah led him to Ramone, and told him about her scheme, he agreed to it. Sniggering he entered the building. 30 minutes or so passed and Chick Hicks made his exit. When Susannah saw that Ramone had actually done what she had said. Chick Hicks still had green as his overall colour but on each of his sides where arrows pointing inwards toward archery target saying 'Crash here'. As Chick left proud of his new paint job, Susannah and Ramone couldn't stop laughing._

Susannah chuckled at the thought of it, but now excitement was around every where, she, Luigi, Guido, Sally, Mater, Doc and Fillmore were going to be McQueen's pit crew and they were getting ready to leave for California. Sally and McQueen entered the trailer and they were on their way to California.

* * *

_Alright, major chapter heading your way guys!_

_I know the street racers alright, and if you don't review then you'll be the next to go over the edge. Hehehe, how childish._


	21. This Girl

_So quickly, a **MASSIVE **kiss, cuddle and thanks to **Lilkat3 **for saying that 'I rock', it's a real honour, all of my reviewers, you all gave me charming comments, but hey WhiteWolf2192 aren't you the one who gave me the bad reviews the first ever time I posted this story, I mean, that was when I first became a member, if you aren't I'm so sorry._

_Just so we're singing from the same book pit crew are at California, waiting for McQueen, mostly in Susannah's POV, some of McQueen's, Sally's, and Doc's POV, also get the song Our Town by James Taylor ready, the part you should use it with really fits it, I'll tell you when to press play... so on with my fave chapter..._

* * *

**Susannah's POV**

I was on the track waiting for Lightning with Luigi, Guido, Mater, Sally and Doc, you see Lightning had given me the privilege of being part of the pit crew, we were going to do some test laps before the big thing, it was the Piston Cup final and some of the fans were already there. We had been waiting for a long time, long enough to make me wonder…

**McQueen's POV**

I was in the lonely darkness of my trailer, I had been there for an hour, or maybe more, it wouldn't usually bother me being in there that long but I wanted to be outside, doing some practise laps. Nothing was stopping me, I just wasn't going. I was jumped by a knock on the door to see Susannah, who did not look at all pleased.

"Get out of there, now." She ordered sternly.

I looked at her, stunned.

She sighed irritably, "I did not ask Ramone to give me this ridiculous red, and lightning strike just to sit and wait for you, did I?"

I thought for a moment, "Err, no…"

"Exactly," She said, "So get out here now."

I slowly rolled out of my trailer to see my pit crew waiting for me.

"Come on then," Susannah urged, her mood had suddenly brightened up, "You, me and Doc three times around the track, Luigi you count down."

Wow, Susannah was taking her job very seriously.

We got ourselves in a line near where Luigi was. As we heard him count down we got ready in our own special way. I heard him shout 'go', Susannah was the first to go, Doc shortly afterward and I was the last, maybe Susannah was better at racing then I expected. So we raced our three laps, I came first, Doc secondly followed by Susannah. We done a few more practices and before I knew it we were all racing. Once we had finished I retreated back to my trailer.

**Susannah's POV**

**_(A/N: _**_press play for Our Town now!_**  
**

The race was about to begin. All of the race cars were out and ready, well all but one… yes, I am talking about Lightning. _That's _what we were waiting for, and, personally, I had had enough. Oh yes, he had made me angry, and if he wasn't going to race I would physically shove someone's tire down his throat. I knocked on the trailer door and waited for it to be lowered, once it was I rolled up the ramp.

"Hey Susannah," he greeted politely.

"Are you going to race?" I asked, annoyance filled my tone.

He sighed deeply, "no."

I immediately went from wanting to smack his bolts out to desolate, "why not?"

"Sally doesn't want me to."

Blatantly a lie.

"Look, I'm not very good at this kind of thing," I began, "but you have to go out there and tell everyone what's going on, if you do that for me, I'll race for you."

"It's too violent, you wouldn't win." Lightning said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"There's more to racing than winning," I said, "You taught me that, you taught me everything I know about racing, you know the remarkable thing about that? As far as I'm aware you didn't have hardly any training, to me even a champion couldn't do that, but you're a rookie, you're the bottom of the lot… 'Cept for me, I'm not a race car… but you taught me the best lesson of all, you taught me the meaning of friendship." I stopped as I felt a lonely, cold tear run from my eye, "If you don't go out there today, that lesson will… suddenly turn meaningless." We were silent for a moment, his blue eyes sparkling at me, I added in a near whisper, "We trusted you."

"Who?" He asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"Mia, Tia, all of your fans, Mater, all of Radiator Springs, and me. Once I was proud to say I know you, but being here right now, I'm ashamed even to have said a word to you. Worst of all, you're about to let yourself down. This could be your last chance to get yourself a Piston cup; I know how much this means to you."

"How could you?" He shouted in a mixture of pain and anger.

"Look," I shouted back, I managed to calm myself to say, "I'm not forcing you to go out there today, I'm just asking you… as a friend. When I said I trusted you, I meant it."

"You never showed it," he muttered angrily to himself.

"I told you liked Mater… a lot… you never told him, that's trust!" I pointed out. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

"I'm just a touch scared I'm gonna lose," he whispered, "Just a touch."

"Don't be like that, race to have a good time, I'll be there for you, I always will be, like I always have been." I felt more tears rolling down my hood.

"You weren't, you forgot about everyone and went with Razor." He told me.

"Chick Hicks got me out of jail, he said that I couldn't go back, that's when I met Razor, on the highway. See that's how much I think of you guys as my friend, I came back didn't I?"

"I'm still gonna lose."

"You are speed, you are quicker than speed, you are quicker than quick, you are lightning, you are Lightning McQueen, but you're not the Lightning McQueen I remember. You're gonna disappoint everyone, including yourself. So get out there and show them sissy boy race cars who's the new champion in town!" I began to back away down the ramp, "Oh yeah, McQueen? Ka-chow." I lent to my side so he could see the lightning strike on my side. I heard a faint chuckle from him, so I went back to the pit crew.

**_(A/N: _**_If you read at right speed, it should stop here._

"Is he coming?" Sally was the first to ask.

I sighed deeply, "I really I don't know." After a few minutes I went to Mater and Doc and began to go through everything that I had said to Lightning, every word I said was true.

"Thanks Susannah," Lightning said from behind me, he drove past me and got ready to go.

I smiled to myself, I'm glad he saw things my way.

I watched as they all made their first lap, Lightning being somewhere in the middle. 1 lap down, only 199 to go! I was awfully quiet for an event like this, so I began to chant the first thing that came to mind. "You… are… 95! You are 95!" Before I knew it, the pit crew was chanting it, and not long after that, I had all of the McQueen fans chorusing together, "You… are… 95! You are 95!"

Wow, I'm good!

"Hey kid," Doc called, I drove to the other side of him. "McQueen says thanks."

"Anything for my best friend!" I called down Doc's microphone.

"Anyway…" Doc began to talk to him about tactics. 49 laps had passed and there was only a Dinoco car (and a few laps) that was between Lightning and a Piston cup. "Ready for your pit stop?" Doc asked.

He looked at me; we had practised this _millions _of times so I called, "Guido! Pit stop!"

"Pit stop!" Guido called happily.

I watched as he came in for his pit stop and just as quickly left us, but…

Lap 51…

One lap I'll never forget…

One lap I'll want to forget…

I closed my eyes with joy…

I began to chorus with the fans…

Everyone gasped then silence…

I opened my eyes; the car at the finish line was frantically waving a red flag around….

"Speak to me!" Doc was shouting, his voice uncontrollable with fear…

I looked around…

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was going to see…

Not finding out I was a car…

Not meeting McQueen…

For what I saw there…

Could've been the end of McQueen.

"Lightning!" I shouted, speeding to him. "C'mon man you've gotta get a piston cup." I gently shook his tire.

Nothing.

It was only then did I realise how much I cared about him, how much he had made a difference in my life, the one who had decided to look after me just over a year ago now. Gone.

"Ka-chow."

But the feeling of seeing Lightning like this was overwhelming beyond words, goodness knows how Sally felt, it felt as if I was only living for Mater now and what happens if fate decides… hold up. Ka-chow? Where'd that come from? That isn't something you hear everyday unless you…

I looked at Lightning his eyes were open a bit, he even managed to pull a little smile. How I felt at that moment was indescribable. I was like an eagle, which had been chained to a fence for uncountable years had finally been given the chance to fly free. It was an explosion of different emotions. I could just scream and hug him to death… no take that death part back.

"Ka-Chow," I said back softly.

"You promised me," Lightning said.

I thought for a moment, I had promised him hadn't I that I's race for him if he came out. Dang really got myself in for it this time.

**Sally's POV**

He's gone.

No, it just wasn't sinking in. As Chick took him out it was as if time stopped completely, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, let alone say that we loved each other for the last time. It was only then I realised that everything Susannah said was true on the night I caught the two together, he had been comforting her, Susannah had been caught up with those Street Racers and Razor. In my eyes she was brave, going to Stickers to make sure he was alright, none of us had moved closer, if anything we had moved back. But now all eyes were on Stickers, just waiting for that one word… one move… one miracle.

**Doc's POV**

Poor kid, I always told him his time would come, but not like this, I meant for him to bow out, not go out with a crash and bang. He hadn't talked to me for the last 5 minutes, I feared the worst, but surely Susannah would have told us by now, wouldn't she? I was surprised they stopped the race… hang on a minute, where was Susannah?

"Hey, Doc," Said a voice through my headset, but it definitely was not McQueen's.

"Who are you?" I furiously asked.

"Jee, Doc, calm down its Susannah." What was she doing with a headset? I noticed all of the racers lining at the starting line, but there was one that stood out from the rest…

Susannah.

Surely she wasn't going to race for McQueen, didn't she see what happened?

**Susannah's POV**

Everyone in the crowd was looking at me in confusion, Doc didn't seem too happy about me taking over Lightning's place. Well, actually, nor did I. I had to do a 149 lap race when the longest I've done is a three lap, this would mean gathering every bit of racing information I could remember.

"Hey, look who took the wrong turning," Chick Hicks taunted.

"Maybe you should get a GPS," I backfired.

We got ready to go and not long afterward we were off.

"Get off the track now!" Doc kept nagging.

"No can do Doc," I said, "I've got a promise to keep and a grudge to fulfil."

But obviously he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I just had to learn to ignore him. It was lap 150 and I was in fifth place, I began to go faster, fourth, third, second… just where I wanted to be. I got as close as I could to Chick, who was in first, bits of rubber and gravel being thrown at me, I managed to get to his side, "Bonjour, mon ami." I pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, why don't you try not cheating?" Chick asked.

"That's funny," I commented, "I was gonna asked you exactly the same thing." I finished it off with another push against the wall. I noticed a Dinoco car go by. "Au revoir."

I caught up with Dinoco; I got to his side, "Have you ever hurt anyone in racing?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"That's cool." I slowly, but surely over took him.

Lap 195, I just had to stay at this pace for five short laps and that Piston would be as good as mine.

"Bonjour, Mon Amie." Chick Hicks said from behind me.

"Watch out," A voice said through my (well actually McQueen's) headset.

"Lightning?" I asked, I thought it had gone quiet.

"Yep," He said, "If you don't want to end up like me, watch out."

Chick came up beside me. "Sorry, monsieur, but its lights out for you." I pushed myself past my limits

Some more laps passed, lap 198, we were on the home stretch for the final lap.

"You need to go faster," Lightning urged.

I knew it would take more than speed to make this guy budge, yup, Chick was still beside me.

"You better watch out behind you." I lied.

He slowed down to see what was behind him.

I laughed at him before shouting, "Gullible!"

I went round the third corner; Chick had caught up with me again.

"Your times up little girl," Chick growled evilly pushing me against the wall.

"Oh no, you're wrong, the parties just begun." I gathered all my strength to push him aside. We went round the final corner; it was the final home stretch. By this time Dinoco was next to Chick. I just needed…

Speed.

"Come on, Susannah," Lightning was muttering.

Well that's all I needed to hear. This time I really did go past the barrier of my limits.

The three of us were neck-to-neck (doesn't really cut the description does it?), it felt like time stopped as the three of us went over the finish line in a line. I sighed with relief; I had done it, not just for me but for Lightning. The pit crew came up to me to give their congratulations. I followed them back to Lightning.

"Well done," He praised me.

I didn't say anything to this, I just turned my attention to Mater, everything was right, I had to tell him. "Mater," I nervously began, "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I came to Radiator Springs." I sighed deeply, his green eyes sparkling at me as if he knew what was coming, "Mater no matter what I happened, I have always and always…"

"Hey," I was interrupted, "You were brave out there kid." It was Dinoco; he certainly knows how to ruin the moment doesn't he?

"Thanks."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Susannah," I couldn't help but notice Mater's dismayed look as he backed away. "Who won?"

"It's a close one, but they're checking." Once he finished he went back to his pit crew.

I turned my attention back to Mater. "Look, I know the moments gone but I," while I was struggling for words it didn't help that Mater was moving closer, and closer toward me until… our lips touched, let me tell you something, it was no accident.

Once he backed away I looked at him, "Well, err, that was a bit unexpected but, err, yeah, I was gonna say that to."

By this time we had a crowd around us. "I love you, Susannah." Mater whispered.

I smiled affectionately at him; those were the words I had wanted to hear for the last year.

"Come on," Doc said, "They're about to say who's won."

We went over to a big stage where Dinoco and Chick were waiting.

"I overheard them talking, you've won." Dinoco whispered.

There was a muffled voice over some speakers, then the voice said clearly, "The winner is The King."

As everyone cheered, Chick backed away but Dinoco (or 'The King') was making no attempt to move above the cheering I heard the guys from Radiator Springs booing and chorusing, "Susannah!" Everyone fell silent but The King still made no attempt to move.

"What's the matter?" I asked, "You've won."

He chuckled to himself, "Look at the screen."

So I did, I looked at the screen, it seemed I was in front of The King by a good inch or two. It wouldn't have bothered me till I realised something…

I had won.

The King rolled forward, "I didn't win, Susannah did. She won the Piston Cup as well as I did."

"What?" A voice came from behind us. A dark blue Peugeot 206 came onto the stage. "She isn't a registered race car!"

"But she won; I want to pass the cup on to her." The King declared.

A small cheer came from the guys of Radiator Springs.

"Is that allowed?" The 206 asked.

"Wait!" A weak voice called, the audience split into two halves to reveal Lightning, "This girl is truly amazing, she's the one who got me out here today, even though I told myself I wasn't going to race. This girl has experienced more in the last year than I would ever hope to in a life time, she was the first to come up to me today. Sure, she may be a pain in the rear bumper at times but she's family to me, she always will be."

There was silence for a moment; no one had talked about me like that before.

"Lightning McQueen," I began, "is the amazing one here, he taught me everything I needed to know to do what I did today, he showed me a little town, Radiator Springs, I truly have a family there, and they all gave me the love I never had at home."

There was a moment's silence.

"Well, I suppose we have our winner," the 206 announced, "Susannah!"

Chick and The King left, a cup was bought on, confetti everywhere, flashes in front of me. This lasted about 30 minutes; once it stopped I went back to everyone.

"Thanks Lightning, but hey, how long have you been trying to get this cup, then I come along and get it first time!" I joked.

"C'mon," Doc said to McQueen, "I think we should get you back to Radiator Springs."

**Normal POV**

The journey back to Radiator Springs was an uneventful one, but when they got back they were just going to party (!).

It was dark and mostly everyone had gone, except Mater and Susannah who were driving up and down the road singing the chorus of All My Ex's Live in Texas by George Strait.

"You know Mater," Susannah managed to stop singing for a moment, "Some guys might think it's not right us being together."

"And?" Mater asked, lacking concern.

Susannah stopped as a sudden rush of dizziness swept over her…

"They can't stop us bein' together," Mater continued.

Bright lights flashed before her eyes…

"Mater," She managed to call.

"Yeah?" Mater turned around to see Susannah with her eyes closed. "Your jus' tired; c'mon I'll take yah back tuh Cozy Cone."

Mater shook her tire, but she wouldn't wake. He tried shaking it more violently, she still didn't reply.

"Jesus Chrysler."

He took her over to Doc's place and knocked on his door; once it opened he quickly told Doc what had happened.

"She can stay in my office, you can to, and I'll go to my garage." Doc said leaving for the garage.

Mater put Susannah in Doc's office and watched her. For him, it was like waiting for McQueen to give just a touch of evidence that he was okay.

* * *

_WOW! You just read 14, 016 letters, 3, 298 words and 9 pages of a chapter! What do you guys think, do you think that Susannah and Mater make a lovely couple, I do (Hehe, I based Susannah on myself), I think it makes a change from two sports cars (COUGH LightningSally COUGH)..._

_Reviews please... COUGH the tuners are ready COUGH _


	22. Another of Razor's Schemes?

_Lilkat3, gimme cookie! Lol. Today I found out that 4 of you lovely readers put this story on your faves, and 2 of you put it on your alerts, it's like **WOW**! I culd end the story this chapter but... where the fun be in that? You'll find out why the rating has gone up to a T in a few chapters. I don't own any of the films mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

Susannah rubbed her eyes and moved a stray strand of hair she stopped as she realised what she was doing, she snapped her eyes open.

She wasn't in Cone 2, she desperately tried to remember the night before, she and Mater were driving up and down the road singing the chorus of All My Ex's Live in Texas. She punched her bed in anger as she thought, '_I bet this is another one of Razor's schemes._'

"Susie!" A voice called delightfully.

Susannah looked to where the voice had come from to see Sarah, Lewis, and Martin. No, it wasn't another one of Razor's schemes.

"Where am I?" She asked wearily.

"Don't worry honey, you're home now," Sarah comforted Susannah with a tight hug.

"Where were you?" Lewis asked angrily.

Susannah was about to tell him but instead she replied, "It doesn't matter."

Susannah's family left her in her room, so she looked around everything was were she left. She looked under her bed, there was a shoe box filled with her favourite films. Susannah put it on her bed and opened it; there were some new ones, '_Right at your Door_', '_Over the Hedge_', '_Little Man_,' and '_Cars_'. She looked at the cover of the last in the pile, Cars did have a meaning, but she just needed that little nudge to understand it. At the bottom of the box was a picture of Guido, she picked it up, the other pieces and a pack of blue tack, one by one she began to put the paper on the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Radiator Springs was quiet that day, Doc had been awake since sunrise trying to get Susannah back, but it was no use, he had to tell him the bad news.

"Mater," Doc said once he got to the junkyard. Mater approached him, "I'm sorry…"

As Mater listened to all that Doc was saying, he was struck by a sudden rush of dizziness…

"Susannah's dead," Doc finished.

There were flashes before Mater's eyes then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Susannah stepped back and looked at the large image that the smaller ones had made, of the guys at Radiator Springs.

"I thought you said that you didn't like that film?" Martin startled Susannah walking into her room.

"I've had some time to think about it," Susannah said putting the box back.

"Oh really? So, if you don't mind me asking, where were you?" Martin asked sitting on her bed.

Susannah stood and closed the door, "if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

Martin nodded in agreement.

Susannah sat on her bed, sighed deeply and said, "I went to Radiator Springs."

Martin looked at her Susannah with one eyebrow higher than another, "Radiator Springs doesn't exist."

"I know, but I am totally serious, I was best of friends with Mater, argued with Sally, involved with the death of Sarge…"

"Wait," Martin stopped her, "you're saying all the characters from Cars."

"Exactly," Susannah clicked her fingers, "I met most of 'em."

"It must have been really weird all those cars then there's you," Martin said sarcastically.

"No," Susannah said, not catching his sarcasm, "I _was _a car you ninny!"

"Really, so what kind of car were you?" He asked, obviously not believing her.

"A Porsche Cayman S 2005," Susannah replied barely as the question passed Martin's lips.

Martin stood and left his younger sister. Didn't she know how serious this was? Who could believe a story like that? But there was all that stuff the police had said, and for Martin the police had said enough to make him think twice about Susannah's story…

* * *

_Susannah's back home, poor Mater's blacked out and Doc's like "For fk sake!' Sorry, temptation to strong. _

_You know you love that little button that sends yu to submit a review... ANSWER TO YOUR TEMPTATION AND SAY YES TO CLICKING IT! (then type something nice... simple)_


	23. The Ghost Town

_Here come the short chapters, remember last time there were short chapters? Yeah, Sarge got killed. These chapters are just building up to one chapter that I've had hidden up my sleeves for a **long **time! _

* * *

Doc sorrowfully drove back to his office; he looked back at Mater's Junkyard, first Susannah then Mater. For Doc, he had gotten to know Susannah a lot (all thanks to the Tuners), and had secretly grown slightly attached to her, it was so much of a secret that Doc didn't realise it until now.

"Doc!" McQueen shouted, speeding into his office. He slowly turned around, "Doc, you have to come quickly! It's Sally!"

"Where you having a conversation with her, she didn't answer to your question you turn around and think to yourself, 'hey, am I that boring?'?" Doc asked.

McQueen looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The same happened to Susannah and Mater," He sighed deeply, "They're both dead."

McQueen backed away in shock; he didn't know whether it was from knowing that Sally could have the same outcome or that his two best friends were gone.

Doc followed McQueen back to the Cozy Cone, and they got Sally back to his clinic. While Doc was checking Sally he remembered something…

Where was Susannah?

McQueen approached him, "What's the matter?"

Doc turned to face him, "Where's Susannah?"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Susannah's POV**

I had been downstairs to talk to my mum and dad about things that I had missed, they were gutted that they didn't get to celebrate my 18th birthday. Once we had finished I went into my room, I slowly opened my door to see a man.

I would've screamed, but there was something about his shining green eyes that seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked keeping my distance.

"I'm Mater."

I was about to shout at him but then I realised what he said his name was. "Do you mean 'Mater' as in tow truck, tractor tippin' Mater?"

"Yeah."

I sat on the bed facing him with my legs crossed, "Do you know who I am?"

He thought for a moment, "no."

"I'm Susannah. Don't you say that you don't know me," I said as he went to say something, "you took me tractor tipping, Razor nearly killed me and I got a Piston cup."

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Well, hey there Susannah!"

I threw my arms around his neck, "I missed you." I whispered. After realising he didn't know how to react to my actions I managed to pull myself away.

"I've missed you to Susannah," He said.

"So who's this?"

Startled I looked at my door, Martin was standing there.

"Martin this is Mater," I introduced the two.

"Dad," Martin said, trying to hold back a laugh, "is gonna be so angry!" He began to run away, so I ran after him.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Doc had told McQueen the news that he had been dreading, Sally _was _dead. But Susannah, Mater and Sally weren't the only ones who had… passed away. In fact the only ones who hadn't were Doc and Lizzie. The two were at the statue of Stanley. Radiator Springs had become a ghost town.

"Who would've thought that the two oldest in the town would've been the last to go?" Doc asked, noticing that they had not spoken for just over an hour.

With no reply he looked over to Lizzie. '_Am I really that boring?_' Doc asked himself.

He took Lizzie into his clinic, unfortunately Lizzie had passed away.

Well, so he thought…

Doc rolled out into the exposure of the blinding sunlight, almost immediately he was struck by dizziness, then everything went black.

* * *

_Lilkat3 there's your answer, everyone blacks out! Yes, before you start to put mean things about this chapter I know that it wasn't my strongest chapters, I'll make it up to you, I promise!_

_Next on Behind the Wheel... reviews by a few readers!_


	24. Misery Of A Whole New World

_Sorry this chapter took so long my teachers thought it might be funny to flood me with homework (and I've been reading some fan fictions) I was woried cuz I thought I had a writers block, but I don't, so yeah... it's all cool._

* * *

Doc's vision became clear; he was no longer in Radiator Springs.

"Need any help?"

He looked around a man was staring at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Misery," The man said, pulling Doc to his feet, "Let me state your position clearly, you're no longer in Radiator Springs…"

"I figured that," Doc muttered.

"In fact, you're a long, _long _way away from Radiator Springs. You're in Yarmouth…"

"Come again?" Doc asked in confusion.

"Isle of Wight…"

"Still doesn't ring any bells."

"England?"

"Nope."

"Europe?"

"Oh, okay, what were you saying?"

"As I was saying," Misery continued, walking away from Doc, who unsurely followed, "This is where Susannah lives," He pointed to a moderately big house.

"Susannah?" Doc asked in shock, "I'm sorry but she died."

Misery laughed quietly, "That's what you think, this is where she came from. Do you want to see her again?"

"Yeah," Doc said indecorously

"Follow me." Misery said, going up to the front door.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Do you believe me now?" Susannah asked Martin

"Of course not, it's just some guys playing about." Martin said.

A man, who called himself Misery, had knocked on the door multiple times with many people who claimed to be the residence of Radiator Springs. They may have had a fairly big house but Lewis was convinced that they did not have enough room to accommodate, even when Susannah offered to sleep in the summer house with Flo and Sally, the two had agreed to it but Lewis declined, worried that something would happen to his daughter even though their neighbourhood had a low percentage of crime.

There was knock on the door that stopped everyone's conversations, "That'll be Doc." Susannah said as Sarah went to open the door. A moment later she was back with another person. "This is Doctor Hudson, everybody."

"Hey Doc," The guys of Radiator Springs greeted in harmony.

Lewis slapped the armchair, and stood, "It's almost tomorrow, now comes the challenge of the day, finding a place to sleep."

* * *

_Susannah comes from Isle of Wight, I bet you didn't know that... I didn't until I was writing it, it was a bit random cuz I went on holiday there and I liked it... I know you REALLY wanted to know that..._

_The sun may be shining, the lightning may be striking and the thunder may be rolling, they're just asking you to place a review, but if none of this is happening, review anyway_


	25. Endless Night

_This update took a bit longer than I wanted, but I just **had **to write a short story, it's called 'Not Going Anywhere', anyway, I've had a brain wave and this chapter just leads up to the brain wave, then that goes to another, you understand? Nor do I, I'm gonna shut up now..._

* * *

Susannah moved her feet uncomfortably, being careful not to kick Sally in the head. For some reason unknown to her, Susannah couldn't get to sleep, but she couldn't get up and go for a walk without waking Sally. 

It was only then she began to think, did she really like it in the Isle of Wight? Did she belong in Radiator Springs?

"Susannah?" Someone whispered.

She sat up to see Sally glaring at her, "What is it?" Susannah asked in a worried tone.

"Will you stop kicking me?" She said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," She apologised in embarrassment, as Sally put her head back on the pillow Susannah asked, "Can you move, please? I need to go for a walk."

With a sigh, Sally got up to let Susannah out of the room. She quietly went to the study, where McQueen, Doc and Mater were sleeping.

"Susannah?" A memorable voice asked.

She went to where the voice came from, "Mater?"

He sat up, the room wasn't well lit but she could tell that it was him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, watching Susannah as she sat on the end of the sofa where he was sleeping.

"I can't get to sleep," Susannah pulled her dressing gown closer to herself.

"Oh," was all that Mater said at first but then added, "Is there anything I could do?"

Susannah turned to face him and outstretched her arms, smiling sheepishly she answered, "A hug?" She put her arms round Maters neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Noticing that he didn't know how to react to this, Susannah took his arms and put them around her middle and put his hands together. She put her arms round his neck again and head on his shoulder. Lost in Mater's warm and comforting embrace Susannah soon fell into an affectionate sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

"_Susannah_!" An enraged voice roared.

Susannah jolted awake, her furious father looking over her, "Dad?" She asked wearily, wiping her eye. "What's the matter?"

Lewis seemed shocked by this question, "What's the matter? _What's the matter_! Oh, I'll tell you what the matter is, tell me did you come down here, or did he bring you down here?"

"I came down here," Susannah asked baffled, "Did I fall asleep?" She looked to Mater who nodded his head nervously.

"If I catch you two together like that again," He began pointing a fuming finger at the two, "you will regret the day you ever met each other."

Susannah got up off the settee and walked toward the door but then Lewis got in her way, "Where'd you think you're going?"

"What?" Susannah asked laughing, "Are you gonna keep us in this room forever?"

"Don't you _dare _laugh at me, young lady!" He yelled raising his clenched fist in the air. Susannah put her arms above her head to protect herself from his strike, but as he lowered his hand Mater pulled her out of the way. He put a protective arm around her and watched as Lewis left the room muttering offensive words under his breath.

* * *

_Okay I'm scared, there's a load of thunderstorms going on right now... so if anyone needs me I'll be under my computer desk, okay?_

_Before I go... Reviews! Please guys, you just know you wanna say something nice bout my story... it could be nasty I dunno..._


	26. Putting Theory Into Practical

_Atten-HUT! Okay you sissy boys (and girls) this is no Girl Scouts Camp! One of my readers told me to tell you guys to read their story (From Human to Car in Zero point Three Seconds by Lightning09), your job today soldiers is to read that story after you finish this chapter, of course..._

* * *

A few hours had passed since the incident with Lewis, and no one had done very much, just sitting down… watching a bit of TV, listening to a bit of music.

Ten minutes to one; Susannah couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and so asked, "Mater do you wanna go for a little walk?"

"Yeah." He said standing up.

So the two got ready and where out of the door in no time, Susannah showed Mater through the park and sat at the top of a hill that over looked a junkyard.

"Why are we up here?" Mater asked, looking around.

Susannah shrugged her shoulders, "I used to spend our up here, watching cars getting crushed."

"You did?" Mater asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah," Susannah said in humiliation. They sat for a moment in silence before she said in a quivering voice, "Mater, you have to be truthful with me."

"Wha'?" Mater asked, worried about her shaking voice.

"Did my dad hit you?" she enquired.

Mater looked at the floor, obviously distressed by something, a shook his head. Susannah took his hand and squeezed it slightly, "Look, I know there's somethin' going on, you have to tell me."

He looked to the junkyard, then to Susannah, "He tried tuh hit both of us."

Susannah looked at the floor trying to find a way to tell Mater about her father's furious history, "When he threatened us, he meant it, if you're telling the truth, and that he did try to hit me, it isn't the first time, it won't be the last."

"He hit you before?" He tightened his grasp on her hand, "Susannah, you've gotta get away from him."

Susannah fought her hand from his, "don't you think I tried!" She shouted pain and sadness filled her voice, "Do you know how many times I've tried to run away? But, things don't always go the way you want them to."

Seeing that Mater seemed a bit startled by the volume of her voice she said, in a much friendlier tone, "I'm sorry, Mater." She got to her feet, "We better get back now." Susannah got his hand and pulled him up, so they walked back to Susannah's place.

As Susannah walked through her front door her foot got caught on the step, sending her to the floor, she turned onto her back, but unfortunately Mater tripped to. Breathing heavily in shock, the two looked at each other.

"Hopefully my dad won't catch us like this," Susannah said, "He'd probably kill us."

"Oh God."

Mater looked up Susannah looked behind her.

It was Lewis.

Susannah and Mater looked at each other again before she pushed Mater off her and jumped to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked furiously, tightening his grasp on a knife he was holding.

"We tripped." Mater said nervously.

Lewis looked heatedly at Mater, "If I ever catch you like that with my daughter again, I will kill you."

As he turned away, before she could stop herself she said, "Why don't you put theory into practical?"

He turned around, he was clearly dreadfully irritated, he slowly began to take steps toward Susannah, who stepped back every time he got closer. When she could not step any further away she ran into the living room and closed the door. She put her back against it, panting she quietly prayed.

"You alright?" Doc asked.

Susannah looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." Suddenly with a loud '_crack_' the knives sharp end showed through the door. "Holy sh…"

"Language!" Lizzie yelled.

"Shoot," Susannah finished.

She noticed the door handle being pushed down, she turned to her side and put all her weight onto the door, "Little help here guys?" She asked as Lewis tried to open the door. All of them stood and made their way to the door and pushed against them, after a while the door handle went up and that were it remained for a minute, Susannah sighed with relief until she remembered something… or someone. "Mater's still out there!"

"You're not going back out there! He'll kill you!" Sally exclaimed.

"I have to," she said, placing a shaking hand on the door handle, "my dad will seriously hurt him if I don't do anything."

Susannah slowly opened the door; there was no Mater or, more surprisingly, Lewis.

"Dad?" She called apprehensively, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?" A dark, mysterious, chilling voice said from behind her.

Susannah slowly turned around to see Lewis, looking at her in such a way; she did not dare to look her father in his eyes, his knife at hand the blade covered with blood.

She stared at it sickened, "What have you done with Mater?" She shouted.

"You wanna join him?" Lewis asked, pointing the knife toward her.

Susannah stepped back looking for a way to escape… no where to go… no where to run… no where to hide.

Lewis began to step toward her; the look in his eyes was too familiar to Susannah that was the look that the murderous Razor held. As he came closer to Susannah he raised the knife. Susannah shut her eyes, covered her head and looked away, just waiting for her life to be over.

* * *

_WOOP! WOOP! Cliffhanger (I think...)! I'm gonna be having nightmares tonight! If you need me I'm gonna be under my computer desk again..._

_Sunrise, reviews... sunrise reviews... later guys!_


	27. Grandma Lizzie

_Hello again, I really don't know why everything that goes on in this chapter does I just let my fingers do the typing... I really need to make plans in stories..._

* * *

Susannah opened her eyes; Lewis had not yet attacked her. She took her arms away from her head and looked up. Sheriff, McQueen and Sally were trying to get the knife of him. Flo stood next to her, putting a protective arm around her shoulder. 

"Ma, what's going on?" Susannah asked Flo.

"Don't worry hon." She said comfortingly.

"Where's Mater?" Susannah asked trying to look pass the events in front of her. As if to answer Mater came from the cupboard under the stairs he ran to him, but just before she left the kitchen her dad caught her arm and pulled her toward her.

"Help!" She yelled, hitting her dads arm, trying to make him lose his grip.

"For all those years," He raised the knife; Susannah had run out of ideas, so she kicked him in the shin.

He let go off Susannah, so she went and hid behind Mater. She looked around and picked up a hardback book. "You!" He shouted wrathfully. "I'm gonna get you!" He once more walked toward Susannah; she raised the book, closed her eyes and quickly lowered it. It hit him, but didn't do what she wanted. Lewis snatched the book of her and threw it down the hallway.

Susannah ran up the stairs it wasn't long before she heard her father's footsteps pounding on the stairs, somehow she had got herself trapped.

"Get here!" He snarled pulling her by her hair; he turned to face the stairs, "You wanna go down there?"

"No!" She begged, "Please, I beg! I'll do anything!" Susannah looked down the stairs in fear. "Mater! Lightning! Sally! Somebody, please! You gotta help!"

Lewis turned her to face him, "Did you really think I would do that to you?"

Susannah noticed him pulling a knife from his pocket, she stood on his foot, immediately he let go of her, she turned around and ran as fast as she could down the stairs to Doc, who was in the living room. She looked at Lizzie, then back to the stairs. She shook her head, and looked back at Lizzie.

'_No!_' Her mind shouted, Susannah went to her, she tried to find a pulse, but there was nothing. As Lewis entered the room, she shouted, "Dad! You've gotta phone 999!"

He dropped his knife, and all the hate that he had with Susannah and got the phone and left the room.

"Come on Grandma," She quietly begged.

Lewis entered the room, "They should be here soon."

Everyone came into the room, but Susannah still knelt by her side, sirens were whirring from down the street, they got louder until they were outside, Lewis got the door and the paramedics made their way to Lizzie.

"Me, Stickers and Susannah's dad will go with her," Sally said, "Mater, you look after Susannah."

He turned to Susannah who was sitting on the settee looking out of the window, he sat next to her.

"Is your dad always like that?" Mater asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, it's been worst though," She answered, not taking her eyes of the window.

They spent a few minutes in silence and were jumped by the ringing phone. Susannah picked it up and handed it to Mater, pointing to the green button. Mater pressed the button and put it to his ear, "Hello, yuh… I am… what's happened? Oh, okay, I'll tell her."

He gave to phone back to Susannah who hung up.

"Susannah, Lizzie's gone tuh heaven." Mater said sadly.

Susannah felt tears rolling down her cheeks, "You need a hug?" Mater asked arms out stretched. Susannah put her arms round his middle and wept quietly to herself as she felt Mater's arms round her neck. Again, Susannah lost herself in his warm and loving embrace and slowly fell into an unwanted sleep.

* * *

_Alrighty then, what can I say? There's nothing I can hide under my desk for... life's so depressing..._

_Reviews please... how'd you guess I was gonna say that?_


	28. I Did Not Die

_Alrighty then... my favourite humanized chapter is next if all goes to plan, I'm not a big fan of this chapter but I decided to put in the story anywho..._

* * *

Susannah slowly opened her eyes to see Mater looking over her, "Hey, Susannah." He said quietly. 

She looked around, her surroundings were unfamiliar but the scent reminded her too much of a hospital. Susannah stood; Lewis took her hand and pulled her to one side, "Do you want to see her?"

Susannah slowly nodded, as Lewis took her closer to a door. She watched as it slowly creaked open, she unsurely stepped into the room and turned to face Lizzie. Susannah hesitantly walked to her bed side, "Do you remember the poem that Nan always told you?" Lewis asked as he went to her side.

Susannah nodded, she took Lizzie's hand and began, "Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there; I do not sleep."

"I am a thousand winds that blow," Lewis continued softly, "I am the diamond glints on snow."

Susannah choked back a few sobs before saying, "I am the sunlight on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumns rain."

"When you wake to morning's hush," Lewis said, putting his hand on the back of Susannah's head, "I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night."

"Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there. I did not die." Susannah desperately tried not to sob, but her attempts were futile, she put Lizzie's arm around her neck and placed her head on the bed, weeping quietly to herself, she lifted her head as she felt something trickling softly down her neck. Susannah removed Lizzie's arm, she rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her hands to find a red substance, she looked at Lizzie's wrist, it had been cut by a knife.

Susannah furiously pushed her dad out of the room, "you killed her!" She yelled pushing him to the wall.

"Susannah, not here." Doc muttered.

"Why? Why do you do it, huh?" She asked, ignoring Doc, "do you like to see me suffer? But can I ask you something? Why don't you ever make Martin suffer?"

Lewis began to walk away, "its true isn't it?" Susannah called after him, "You hate me; you don't want me to have a good life…"

"I swear, if you don't stop accusing me," Lewis muttered angrily under his breath.

"Why don't you cut my throat?" Susannah finished. "Oh wait, no. You want to make my life miserable, well go ahead… my friends are right here."

Lewis turned around, "Are you asking me to cut you?" He asked, now looking down at Susannah.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

Lewis stared down at her for a little while longer before getting her arm and pulling her to the other side of the waiting room, shocked she grabbed McQueen's arm. "Let go off him!" Lewis shouted raising a hand in the air, Susannah immediately let go off his arm and Lewis slowly lowered his hand. "We're going home."

* * *

_I hate Lewis... that poem at the begining is called 'I Did Not Die', I found it on my PC and I decided to use it, I did not write it and therefore is not my property..._

_ Reviews... please... Reviews... please... Reviews... please... I can hold this note all day mate...  
_


	29. Guess Who's back

_Woop! Woop! _ _I'm back! Guess who's back... back again... I came up with this chapter right at the beggining of the story, I've had it written all that time... poor me:(..._

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the death of Lizzie, Susannah had told her family the truth of where she had been, she tried to tell journalists but she somehow managed to make the seventh page with the heading _'Missing Girl, Missing Mind?', _she had gone back to school and life was going on as normal except for one afternoon…

Susannah walked through her front door, she had had a bead day at school, she had to retake a French Test, she had 30 minute detention for not completing her English homework and completely embarrassed herself by singing in front of her class in music… anyway, as she stepped through her front door there was no music greeting her like there was everyday, when she called out everyone's name, no one replied so she decided to go straight upstairs to her room where four men were waiting for her.

"Who are you?" She asked stepping back into the arms of another, frightened she turned around.

"We've met before, baby." He said with a wink and pushed Susannah to the ground.

"Razor?" She asked with realisation.

Someone behind her pulled Susannah to her feet by pulling her hair, once she was up; they pushed her to Razor, "I'm Snotrod."

"Get out of here now." Susannah ordered through clenched teeth.

Razor covered her mouth with his hand, "But we haven't begun yet."

Susannah bit his hand and he removed it immediately.

One man stood and slapped Susannah using the back of his hand, "My name's DJ, don't you _dare _touch any of us."

Susannah cupped her cheek where she had been slapped, Razor pushed her to the ground again, but this time she narrowly missed the metal bar of her bed, another of the men stood and kicked her in the side, "And I'm Boost."

As Susannah struggled to her feet Razor pushed her down.

"Hey Sus…" Mater stopped in mid sentence as he saw Susannah clutching her side in pain, he went to help her up but Razor pulled a knife from his leather jacket and threatened Mater with it.

Susannah slowly struggled to her feet, the last man stood, with all his strength he punched her in the stomach, Susannah crouched down in pain but he pulled her up by her hair, "I'm Wingo." He threw her to the bed, and began to write his name on her arm using a knife.

"Susannah!" Mater called running toward her.

"What did I tell you?" Razor shouted angrily, he raised his knife in the air and deeply cut Mater's back. Susannah kicked her computer chair over to him and he fell onto it.

Finding her strength, she crawled over to him, he cupped his cheek with her hand, "Please, you can't leave me." Susannah noticed that Mater's face had gone cold.

"Oh, please," Razor chuckled, "Mourning for him? You need to get a man!"

Susannah looked at Razor then back at Mater and lightly kissed his forehead, she took his hand, when she felt no grip more tears rolled form her eyes.

Razor laughed harder, "The hillbilly and the little girl tell me another!"

Susannah shakily got to her feet, "You really need to get a girl." She spat, shortly after Razor received a slap.

"I have," Razor grinned; he took Susannah's hand and began to write his name on her arm using a knife, just like Wingo did.

Susannah managed to fight his hand of hers, she tried to get to the door but Razor got her arm and threw her to the wall, her vision became unclear, but she could make out a hand in front of her, she took it and was pulled to her feet, Razor put his arms round Susannah's neck and pulled her closer into a hug, caught in his embrace, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his sinful heartbeat. Susannah jumped as she felt Razor stab her shoulder blade and he slid it to the other. Susannah slowly turned around and walked forward trying to find her balance.

Suddenly she got a sharp pain over the back of her head then everything went black.

* * *

_I thought of this chapter during a maths lesson... it's amazing what adding and subtracting can do to you... I love Razor, he's so cool:D, I saw him today I did, a silver Honda Accord..._

_Reviews please... pretty please... preet please with a cherry on top? (Note innocent face)_


	30. Keep Believing

_Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm beggining a few more stories._

_**Lilkat3 **I'll probably finish this story, get 'Looked To Deep But Not So Different' going then I'll start getting serious with 'Behind Their Smiles', oh and I'll try not to kill anymore characters :) It just really helps my anger..._

* * *

Red, Fillmore, Sheriff, Flo, Ramone, Sally, Doc, Guido, Luigi, and McQueen had just got back from there walk. McQueen and Sally went to Susannah's room, Sally was the first to see Mater on the chair, and his back held a deep cut.

McQueen opened the door wider to find Susannah, seeing her condition he went straight to her and Sally went to Mater.

"Come on Susie," He muttered softly, on the floor and cradling Susannah's head in his arms, "Come on I stayed strong for you, you gotta do the same for me."

Sally gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shall I get the others?"

"Yeah," He answered almost silently.

So Sally went downstairs to get everyone.

"C'mon, you've gotta make it through this," McQueen kept muttering.

"Oh God."

McQueen looked up, it was Susannah's mum. Moment's later sirens were whirring from down the street; on hearing this Sarah went to down the stairs to open the door. Everyone moved out of the way as a few people entered the room. They took Susannah down to the ambulance, McQueen stood and watched as they went back for Mater.

"Stickers," Sally said, "We're going to the hospital."

-------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the hospital they sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting to hear the good news they were begging for, in the two years that Sally had known McQueen she had never seen him so nervous. Sally placed a hand on his knee, she wasn't surprised to see him jump at her delicate touch, "She'll be fine." Sally said reassuringly.

"What about Mater?" He asked not looking Sally in her eyes.

She took McQueen's hand, "He'll be fine to."

He pulled his hand back, "That's what they say!" He shouted his voice shaking, "Mater's gonna go and Susannah's gonna give up, I don't want to lose them." He exhaled deeply before adding, "I can't lose them."

"You're not gonna lose 'em, Mater knows how hurt you would be if he went and Susannah would never let Razor get the better of her." Sally smiled at McQueen as he looked at her, "There's only one thing you can do for them now, just keep believing."

---------------------------------------------------------

She blinked a few times as she greeted by a blinding light. "Is that you God?" She asked wearily, her head throbbing.

"Susannah?" The doctor turned around when he heard her voice; he walked up to her, "are you alright?"

Susannah looked around before answering, "I suppose so, what happened?"

"You got hit over the head with something," The doctor explained, "Do you want to see your friends?"

Susannah slowly sat up with her eyes shut in pain, "Yeah."

The doctor left Susannah in the room engulfed in her own thoughts, before she knew it all her friends were in the room.

"Nothing can get rid of you can it?" Doc joked, lightly patting her back; Susannah flinched in pain as he did so.

"What's this?" Sheriff asked, gesturing to her arms. Susannah looked down at them, Razor and Wingo had cut their names into her arm.

"Hey," Susannah said to one of the nurses who had also entered the room, "Can I go for a walk?" The nurse examined a folder for a moment; she looked up and nodded her head.

Slowly Susannah managed to hoist herself of the bed. "Where's Mater?" She asked turning to McQueen.

McQueen sighed, "He still hasn't woken."

Susannah wrapped her arms around his middle; McQueen hesitated for a moment before he putting his arms around her neck. At first he was a bit tense but as he felt he felt Susannah resting her head on his chest he rested a bit.

Susannah chuckled before saying, "You hug just like Mater."

"Susannah?" Sally asked running her fingers through Susannah's hair. Susannah lifted her head and turned around to face Sally, she then continued to ask, "Do you want to go see him?"

Susannah slowly nodded as a nurse took her hand and led her out of the door to the one opposite; they stopped as the nurse opened the door. Susannah hesitated for a moment before cautiously walking in; she then slowly walked to the hospital bed, on which laid Mater.

She pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to him, taking his hand she said, "Hey, Mater. It's Susannah."

The only reply was the constant beat of the heart monitor, "You can't give up," Susannah begged, putting more grip on Mater's hand, "If you do, I promise that I'll get Razor even if it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

_Sorry but I couldn't leave Susannah hanging for a few chapters, I'm real rubbish at these types of chapters... but, hey, it isn't the end of the world..._

_It's review time! (You get it? It's Chico time! It's review time? No? I should shut up now...)_


	31. The Scan

_I'm back! I like this chapter :-), there's no point to it, so I like it... yeah... sorry, hyped up on orange juice, it's 'sugar free', yeah right suger free my a..._

_**Lizzie**: Language!_

_OMG! Lizzie's back from the dead! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!... sorry, mad five minutes..._

* * *

Susannah had been at Mater's bed for almost an hour, talking to him about times gone past, how she really felt about him, Radiator Springs, and now she was talking about the people of Radiator Springs.

"I remember when I first met Lightning, he wouldn't let me come with him," Susannah chuckled, "I thought he was a real as-"

"I think you better rephrase that sentence." McQueen interrupted her, Susannah quickly turned around she was relieved to find it was only him and Sally.

"How long have you been listening?" Susannah asked.

"I've been listening all the time, Sally's just joined me." McQueen smiled, "He really means a lot to you doesn't he?"

Susannah nodded, "He means the world to me, but I don't want his hour to come." McQueen approached her and crouched down.

"When you got hit, the doctors think that you might have something messing up your brain, they want to you to have a scan." McQueen looked at Susannah, fear was reflecting from her tear filled eyes, and offered a fatherly hand to her. Hesitantly she took it; the two stood and walked over to the door, were a doctor had joined Sally.

"Okay, Susannah, my name's Dino I'm gonna be looking after you," The doctor said in a soft voice, trying not to frighten her even more, "We just need to take give you an injection and we'll be of." As he went to walk away he turned back to face her, "you haven't eaten for the last four hours have you?"

Susannah thought for a moment, she looked at the clock that hung on the bare wall, it was…

Seven pm?

"No," She answered, she couldn't believe that she had been unconscious for four hours. Dino took her hand, and walked her further down the corridor and walked through the doors labelled, _MRI Scan_.

What Susannah saw in the room scared her more. It was a white room, hardly anything stood against the walls, there was only a small room in the corner, and in the middle was something that could be called a tube.

"That's the Scan, now if you sit on the bed, we can begin." Dino gestured toward the tube.

"I'm not going," Susannah protested.

"Okay, I just need to take your blood." Dino said pulling an injection – which had a frighteningly long needle – from his jacket. "This shouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, this _shouldn't _hurt, how many things go the way you want them?" She asked sarcastically, though her voice was shaking uncontrollably.

Susannah watched as the needles sharp end came in contact with her arm and looked away as she felt the point pierce her skin.

"Are you alright, hon?" Flo asked walking into the room, noticing that Susannah looked a bit pale.

"Yeah," Susannah asked relieved once the needle was taken away from her arm.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Dino telling Flo, "She should be knocked out soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Susannah woke, a rusty tow truck was staring at her, "Good mornin'!" He said cheerfully._

"_Hey Mater," She said back, giving him a quick kiss on the fender before leaving the junkyard and heading to Flo's V8 Café were everyone was waiting._

"_Hey has anybody seen Victor?" Susannah asked once she arrived._

_It seemed like out of no where a Volvo S80 came up next to her, "Here I am!"_

"_Oh!" Susannah shouted in shock, she breathed deeply before continuing, "There you are, has Flo been takin' care of ya?"_

"_Yeah," Victor said, leaning against Susannah affectionately. He approached McQueen and Sally, "Where's Adene?"_

"_She's still at the Cozy Cone." Sally told him._

"_C'mon," McQueen began leaving the group, "Let's go get 'er!"_

_Susannah watched as the two left and Mater joined her. "You two must be blessed." Flo complimented, bringing out two cans of fuel._

"_Why?" Susannah asked._

"'_Cos you're happy and you got beautiful kids." Flo told Susannah, a bit shocked at the question._

_Sally noticed that Susannah was on the verge of tears as she said, "We may be blessed, but you forget that I had to sacrifice everything to be here."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Susannah woke startled, it seemed she was in the scan/tube thing, she guessed that she was about 3 inches away from the side, and not very far from the top. Around her, thin strips of neon blue were on the walls, going around like a Mexican wave. She put her head up, but someone pulled her head back down again, she looked up to see who it was.

"You've gotta keep your head down, they've got to start again," McQueen told her.

Susannah rested her head back down on the pillow she watched the lights pass over her, when suddenly it stopped. "Has it finished?" Susannah whispered.

McQueen nodded, and Susannah exhaled deeply with relief as the surface she was laying on was moved from the scanner, once out she immediately went to Dino, "That injection wasn't for taking my blood."

"I'm sorry Susannah, but we needed to get it done." Dino apologized leaving the room with Susannah, Flo and McQueen following. "Now if I were you, I'd get some rest, you'll get the results tomorrow."

* * *

_I hate that scan! I wrote about it from experience ;-)... I remember why I wrote this chapter... it's called suspence, that's why guys like myself keep on reading stories..._

_Weviews pwease, pwetty pwease (Translation: REVIEWS NOW!) Joking, orange juice still messing with my mind!  
_


	32. Decisions

_This chapter didn't go as well as I expected... but hey, I think you guys love Mater by the way your saying that he can't die..._

* * *

Susannah opened her eyes with a sigh and turned onto her side, to see Sally, "Hey, Sus." She said tenderly, Sally smiled before saying, "There's someone who wants to see you."

"Tell 'em I'm busy." Susannah said, closing her eyes again.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't think that _he _would want to wait to see you."

Susannah immediately sat up, eyes wide with delight, "You mean…"

Sally chuckled and nodded.

"You mean _him_? _He_'s waiting?"

Sally nodded once more.

Susannah stood and walked out of her room, with Sally following; she stopped at the door, stared at it and smiled blissfully to herself, she slowly opened the door and put her head round the corner. No one was in the room, just Mater. Susannah nervously walked in, took a seat next to him and took his hand.

A few minutes passed, Mater still had no grip on her hand. Giving up hope she turned to leave when something pulled her back. Susannah turned back to Mater, who was at that point smiling at Susannah.

"Mater!" Susannah called gleefully, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Susannah," He said faintly.

Susannah managed to smile, though her bottom lip was trembling and tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," Susannah managed to say, tightening her grasp on his hand.

"I wouldn't go without sayin' goodbye," Mater chuckled.

"Ahem."

Susannah looked behind her to see Misery, Sally, and two others. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No," Susannah answered almost immediately.

"Good," Misery pushed the two strangers into the room, "This is Chick Hicks," He pointed to a brown eyed, black haired man. "This is Thunder." He pointed to a – obviously – younger boy, who had green eyes and black hair.

"Chick? What are you doing here?" Susannah asked in shock.

"I'm sorry what happened with Lightning…"

"You meant for that to happen!" Susannah shouted angrily standing in front of Chick.

He stepped back from her, "Look, sometimes I can get a little bit competitive, I don't mean to hurt anybody. I've just come to see your friend…" Chick stopped for a moment, trying to remember something.

"You've just come to see Mater?" Susannah asked.

"Yeah! I also want to say sorry for hurting Lightning..."

"Okay," Misery interrupted, "before I have to start playing the violins, you've got to make a decision."

"What?" Susannah asked, turning her attention to Misery.

"A decision. You can either stay here or go back to Radiator Springs, however, whichever one you choose you can't change your mind." He told.

Susannah chuckled, "You mean, I either go back to Radiator Springs and leave my friends, or I stay and leave my friends?"

Misery thought it through before nodding his head.

"How long do I have?" Susannah asked quietly.

"Till midnight."

'_Why is it always midnight?_' Susannah asked herself. "Okay."

Misery, Chick and Thunder left the room and Sally entered. Susannah sat back down next to Mater.

"You okay Susannah?" Sally asked unsurely.

Susannah simply nodded, then asked, "Are you okay, Mater?"

"Yeah, but muh back is killin' me."

Susannah chuckled and took his hand again, how she wished she could spend the rest of her life with Mater, but she knew she couldn't. She was sure that Misery was joking, but part of her was having second thoughts about what he said…

* * *

_Jesus of Suburbia is a lie... sorry, I've had my Green Day album on repeat for the last couple of hours and it's really got to my head... sorry for the short chapter, but because Susannah has to say goodbye to a few guys I'm gettin' ready for some emotional talks!!!_

_May I say sorry to Thunder Hicks for not a very good appearance with Chick and Thunder, but I am TOTALLY looking forward to the next chapter... so if you excuse me, I've gotta listen to some Sandi Thom... before I go, REVIEWS!!_


	33. Oh, Happy Days

_Thanks to my four reviewers for the last chapter (Whitewolf2192, Thunder Hicks, xForeignxConceptsx and Lightning09), I didn't expect my plot twist to work so well, but yeah, I think it went really well..._

* * *

Susannah slowly walked through her front door, helping Mater as she went, followed by McQueen, Sally, and Flo. Susannah had been told that the scan results showed nothing wrong and so she could go back home and Mater had been told not to do much for a week. It was almost 5 pm, and Susannah still hadn't made a choice even though she had been doing some seriously deep thinking.

"Susannah?" Mater asked, going to the living room.

"Yeah," She answered.

"No matter how far away from each other we are, we'll always be friends, right?" Mater asked hopefully, watching Susannah sit next to him.

Susannah was silent for a moment trying not to cry, but her attempts were useless so she sobbed into her hands.

"What's the matter?" Mater asked, putting his arm round her back.

Susannah turned, wrapped her arms round his middle and said into his shirt, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't. I can't leave my family and friends behind, but I can't bear to let you go." Susannah noticed him tense as Lewis walked into the room, but she didn't care, anything could be going on but she wouldn't notice it, all that was on her mind was Radiator Springs or Isle of Wight.

Mater stared at Lewis in terror, he still remembered his threat, and he was just getting ready for Lewis to get a knife out of his pocket and chase Susannah with it, but all he got was a nod of encouragement so he began to run his hand through her soft red hair and said in a soothing tone, "I want you tuh come back, 'cos I don't think anyone can make me happier."

"Really?" Susannah asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's a load of other guys here you could make happier." Mater told her, tears threatening in his eyes.

"I may be able to make them happy, but they can't make me happy," Susannah said.

"Sure they can." Mater told her, looking at her from arms length.

Susannah tore her gaze away from his captivating green eyes, "Not like you can, no one can."

"Susannah?" Sarah asked, walking into the room, but Susannah did not look up she carried on staring at the floor lost in her own thoughts. "Sally told me everything," She said putting a hand on her knee.

Susannah lifted her hand off her knee and stood. "Where are you going?"

"To my room," Susannah said leaving the room to retreat to her room. Once there, she lay on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Susannah," a voice said, Susannah looked to where the voice had come from, it was Sarah. She slowly stepped closer to Susannah.

"What do you want?" Susannah asked, wiping away her tears.

Sarah sat next to her, "I know what's going on, you're torn between two people, your father and that hillbilly…"

"'That hillbilly' has a name." Susannah said, noticeably getting annoyed. "His name's Mater."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, you want to live happily with him, don't you?" Sarah asked, her voice still holding a soft tone that it always held.

"You don't say." Susannah said sarcastically.

"Well happily ever afters don't exist, but I know what you're thinking. You don't want to leave your home, family and friends." Sarah gently took her hand, "Whatever choice you make, we'll be proud."

Susannah pulled her hand away from her, "Dad won't be proud, he never is. Anyway, I don't know how to choose, I've got friends and family here, but it doesn't seem like home, but back there I've got friends and family, plus it feels like home."

"You know what I think," Sarah said taking her hand once more, "You've gone through too much here, I think that you should start again."

Susannah's eyes brightened with delight, "You mean you won't be mad if I leave?"

Sarah shook her head slowly tears building in her eyes.

Joyful, Susannah wrapped her arms round her mother's middle tightly, and whispered, "I knew you'd be proud."

Sarah returned Susannah's hug with just as much enthusiasm, but deep inside she knew that she had just persuaded her daughter to the biggest mistake of her life and that Lewis would never be able to accept his daughter as a _something _rather than a _someone_.

An overjoyed Susannah ran down the stairs to tell her friends the good news. She ran into the living room and practically jumped on Mater (in other words she jumped very close to him before giving him a very meaningful hug).

"What's the matter with you?" Mater asked, a little confused as to why Susannah had done what she did.

"You're not leaving without me." She whispered merrily, tears of happiness falling one by one from her eyes pleasant blue eyes.

Mater's emerald eyes seemed to brighten up with delight as he heard the news until he heard the voice of a livid Lewis, "She's not going anywhere."

As Susannah turned around, Lewis pulled her to the floor. Susannah turned to look at Lewis again but this time he had his hand in the air, as he lowered it she flinched and put her arm up to protect herself.

"No!" Ramone shouted.

Susannah looked in front of her as Lewis hit Ramone across his face. She jumped to her feet to make sure he was okay, fortunately he was.

"Dad, I've taken more than I can take!" Susannah shouted furiously, "You're always against everything I want to do in life! You've beaten me, threatened me with a knife, killed my friend and now you _dare _to hit another! Well guess what Pops, I'm goin' back to Radiator Springs whether you like it or not!"

'_Oh happy days…_' Sarah thought sarcastically to herself.

Susannah stared at Lewis, it was all too clear to him that it was not pain that filled his daughter's eyes, not love, not even evidence that she actually liked him, what he saw in those tearful eyes was pure hatred. Lewis looked away from her when he could not take the truthful eyes no longer. Susannah swiftly went to her room to cry to herself, she looked at the clock, it was almost… 8 pm? (Time flies by when you're having fun). She picked up a pen and paper and began to write a letter, once she had finished she continued to cry herself asleep, forgetting that it could be her last night in the world that she had grown up in.

* * *

_**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**... there are few more dramatic and happy chapters I want to do before I finish._ _So what you think, good? Bad? Rubbish? Need cookies? What's that shining thing... oh that's the moon? (Sorry temptation too strong :-) ) _

_Reviews please, you guys are so nice, I haven't had a bad review since I started this story, except Apocolypse Dragon, but lets not go there shall we ;-)_


	34. Those Three Little Words

_This chapter tells us what Susannah really thinks of her desicion and what the letter says, so yeah, bon appetite! (How'd that get there?)_

* * *

Lewis walked into Susannah's room, she was gone, so had everyone else, he looked around with tear-filled eyes. As he turned to leave a piece of paper with the word _'Dad' _written on the front. He shakily picked it up, unfolded it and slowly read:

_Hey dad,_

_I'm sorry that I can't speak to you in person, but I'm just too angry with what you did to Ramone, so what I want to say is that I'm going to try and get Misery to let you visit me in Radiator Springs sometime so then you can tell me how my friends are doing and stuff like that. Anyway, onto the important stuff:_

_You must be wondering why I left, well I don't think I can take much more of your beatings and abuse, so I'm starting my life again with my friends, because these guys give me the love you never even tried to give, they're family, can you remember Lizzie who you killed? I bet that she would be proud of my decision, but you're not, last night you showed me that, but now I'm miles away, I'm in a place that doesn't even exist, and from now on, you'll be saying three little words to yourself that you wished you said to me every night, 'I love you'. Those three little words could have made a difference, but now your chance is gone, if you had said them everyday, I would be with you right now._

_That's all I wanted to say, but those words, I've always waited for you to say them first, but they never did come. So I suppose its goodbye from the old me and hello from the new me._

_Susannah._

Lewis put the letter down, as he looked back over the year's only one question kept coming into mind: How could he be so blind? Everything seemed so obvious now that it seemed to jump out at him. But now he knew that he would never be able to say those three little words the way he had always wanted to.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Susannah slowly opened her eyes; in front of her was a familiar scene, Mater's junkyard. She sighed and looked at the ground, next to her was tire, she looked up from it. It was Mater, the one she had learned to love. As she was about to leave she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the fender then went into Radiator Springs.

**I will not make the same mistake as you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far.**

She took a deep breath to get the scent of Radiator Springs that she had painfully longed for, but the uniqueness no longer lingered there she continued down the long road in dismay, everything was how she remembered.

**Because of you,**

**I never stray to far from the side walk.**

**Because of you,**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you,**

**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me.**

**Because of you,**

**I am afraid.**

Susannah followed the road to the Wheel Well, she stopped at the waterfall and admired it as the water hit its base, but it only made things worse for her, it only reminded her of the tears forming in her eyes. Her vision blurred she continued to the Wheel Well.

**I lose my way,**

**And it's not too long before you point it out.**

**I cannot cry,**

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes,**

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life.**

**My heart can't possibly break **

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Once she got there she looked over the desert landscape with the sunset looking over it, a sunset that looked identical to the one that she had woken to with Mater. She looked down over the edge; the pain was coming back to her again, the pain of when she fell, the pain of hearing that Sarge had been killed, the pain of knowing that Mater had heard Razor and her giggling with each other now knowing that she and the old tow truck felt the same way about each other.

**Because of you,**

**I never stray to far from the side walk.**

**Because of you,**

**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

**Because of you,**

**I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me.**

**Because of you,**

**I am afraid.**

She closed her eyes and rolled toward the edge…

**I watched you die,**

It may have been painful the first time but she wanted to feel the pain, once more…

**I heard you cry,**

Just one last time, just to put the heart ache to an end…

**Every night in your sleep, **

Just to bring her new beginning to an end…

**I was so young,**

She had figured that there was no future for her, only one that would end in devastation…

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

She wanted to bring the end faster; she wanted to bring the end to now…

**You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain**

She continued to roll forward closer to the edge, as her tire was overhanging the edge…

**Now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing**

"Susannah don't go any further!" A voice screamed. Susannah turned to see Sally slowly making her way toward her. Susannah rolled forward, but then turned around and continued toward the edge…

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

Closer and closer she was going toward the fall of certain death, which she wanted, which she was begging for…

**Because of you**

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

"Susie! Don't!" Another voice shouted, but this time she had decided, she had won the battle, but life had won the war…

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

"What does she think she's doing?" A familiar wise voice said under his breath, rolling up next to her.

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

Susannah carried on going forward toward the destination she wanted most, down.

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Her tire was overhanging the edge again; she stopped before carrying on…

**Because of you,**

She tried to go anyway, but something was holding her back, she looked next to her, Doc was looking at her. She frowned with realization it was Mater who was holding her back.

**Because of you.**

_Kelly Clarkson – Because of You_

Susannah was pulled back, she turned to look at Mater, he was smiling hopefully at her, but all he got in return was an unpleasant growl of fury, before Susannah left back down to Radiator Springs.

"Don't worry," McQueen said comforting a shocked Mater, "she'll thank you one day."

* * *

_Let's get a few things straightened up here, Susannah just tried to commit suicide. I've had that song on repeat for... I don't know how long, but it's played 28 times, I need a dose of Green Day now... I walk this empty street on the boulivard of broken dreams... Uh, that's better :-)_

_You know, this a two way buisness, you provide the reviews, I post the next chapter :-)_


	35. Happiness Does Exist

_Nearly all this chapter was based around a review I recieved from Whitewolf2192, who said she didn't know why she was depressed, so hopefully this chapter will sort of explain things..._

* * *

Mater slowly made his way back down into the small town to see Susannah next the welcome board and he uneasily made his way over to her.

"Hey," He said once he got to Susannah. But she didn't say anything back; she just continued to survey the road. "What's the matter?" Mater still didn't get a reply. "C'mon, if you tell me, I'll take you tractor Tippin'."

Still, Susannah was not replying, she wasn't even smiling.

"Okay," Mater finally gave in, "You are like this, and you win." He went to turn away but then he remembered one of the songs that she had taught him while they were at the Isle of Wight, he took a deep breath and began to hum _'All My Ex's Live in Texas'_.

Susannah smiled to herself before humming along with him. "So what's the matter?" Mater asked once they had finished.

"I'm just sort of angry." She admitted. "I'm angry with my choice to come here, I mean, I don't belong here, my family isn't here. I know that Razor's gonna come back with his friends, and the only future I see ahead of me is gonna end with shock."

"So what future do you see ahead of yah back at your home?" Mater questioned curiously.

"A normal one. You know when you settle down with a loved one and your kids, get a job and live happily ever after. But my mum was right, happy ever afters don't exist." Susannah sighed in dismay, now she realised that no matter where she chose to go the sadness would lurk just around the corner of everywhere she went

Mater looked around unsurely before saying, "But happiness does exist." Susannah backed away, seeing that Mater had moved closer to her with each word he spoke.

"You think? How'd you know?" Susannah asked.

"'Cos you've showed me what I've been missin'." He said, moving closer to her again.

Susannah moved back, "Will you quit doing that?"

"I'm sorry," Mater said in embarrassment, he turned and made his way back to the town.

Susannah watched him leave, seeing how uneasy he was she caught up with him and stopped in front of him.

"What's the matter?" He asked a bit startled about how close she was to him.

"Look, back there, I think you were trying to say something, something you haven't said in a long time." Susannah told him.

"I'm sorry Susannah, I shouldn't have gone so…" Mater was silenced by a tantalizing touch, it didn't take him long before he realised that it was Susannah, giving him the kiss he had so much wanted to give her.

Susannah backed away and smiled uneasily at Mater, who stared at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Hey Mater and Susie," McQueen said driving over to the two, who were still staring at each other. He looked at them before continuing, "Doc wants you two for a check up, and I think he wants you now."

Mater and Susannah began there way to Doc's clinic side-by-side; they had decided that Susannah would be first, so Mater waited outside.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one," McQueen teased him, "I saw your little secret once more."

"Huh?" Mater asked, bemused.

McQueen nudged his tire playfully, "C'mon, I saw you back there, the closing act of romance."

"Wha'? No, she made the first move." Mater defended himself innocently.

McQueen chuckled as he said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure she did, shall we go ask her now?"

"Err, no, Lightnin', let's wait." Mater said nervously.

"So _you _made the first move?" McQueen continued to taunt.

"I didn't say that."

"C'mon, what's so bad about goin' to see Susie?" McQueen asked, going into the clinic.

"Lightnin', I gotta bad feelin' about this," Mater said, following his friend.

Once he entered Susannah was then leaving, "So you're okay, but there's something I better warn you of…" Doc was telling her but was cut off the end of his sentence when he saw McQueen and Mater.

"It's okay Doc, you can tell them as well." Susannah reassured him.

"I don't think I should." He said, looking at the three. He moved closer to Susannah and whispered something to her, but he was too quiet for any one else to hear. Once Doc backed away Susannah went through what he had said, grasping the news fully she fainted with shock.

* * *

_Friday 13th is so got to me today, I burnt my thumb in science, and FKING HURTS! Anyway, I hope that clears a few things up, what did Doc say to Susannah? I bet you'll be able to guess... go on try... _

_As the moon hung high in the dark midnight sky, the lonley wolf called out to it, 'The button takes you to the reviews'..._


	36. I'm Just Stressed'

_Oky doky guys, those of you who guessed what Doc said did actually get it right but still... still. _

* * *

**Susannah's POV**

I slowly managed to open my eyes; I was greeted with the fearful faces of Lightning, Mater and Doc. Mater sighed with relief, "Don't do that ever again!"

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"You fainted, and you really wanted me to tell Lightning and Mater." Doc told her.

I remembered that Doc had told me that I was… expecting. I slowly left the clinic but Mater was following me, "So what did Doc say?" He asked curiously.

"Don't worry, Mater." I said, trying to make my voice sound as reassuring as possible, but unfortunately it didn't sound how I wanted. I continued toward Flo's, but he was still following.

"C'mon Susannah, somethin's wrong, why won't you tell me?" Mater kept fussing.

"Mater, seriously, it's nothing to be worried about, it's just that I'm a bit tired, and I want my space." I lied to him, thinking he believed me I continued to my destination.

"You're lyin'." Mater told me, his voice grave and very to the point.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, one you're not lookin' at me, secondly you winked." Mater told me, I hit the ground in annoyance. Why did I have to tell him I wink when I lie? "See I'm right, ain't I? How are we supposed to be together if you lie tuh me?"

I sighed in defeat, "Okay, you win, there is something on my mind, but I don't wanna talk about it, I'll tell you when I'm ready." I quickly made my way passed him and parked myself next to Sheriff and Fillmore.

**Normal POV**

Mater watched as Susannah left him in the middle of the road with so many questions but so little answers.

"You better get used to it, she's gonna be like that for the next few months." Doc hinted before joining Susannah.

Mater went through what Doc had said before getting what he meant, so he quickly joined them, "Susannah! I know what's wrong!"

Susannah tried to hush him then drove away from him, but he wasn't showing signs of giving in. "C'mon, we can trust each other, right?"

She didn't answer; she just carried on driving down the road trying to get away from Mater.

"So you don't trust me?"

Susannah stopped, and said through gritted teeth, "I didn't say that." She managed to calm herself before continuing, "Look, I'll tell you what's wrong when I want to, but right now, I don't want to, okay?"

"Okay, but I know what's wrong," Susannah looked at him hopefully before he continued, "You're just stressed, you're tired and I think that you should just take a lil' nap."

"Yeah," Susannah lied to him once more, "that's it, I'm stressed." She made her way back to the rest of the town's people, with Mater following her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Mater asked Doc and Susannah.

"Because you saw the way Susannah acted and I knew you might…" Doc stopped in the middle of his sentence as he noticed the death glare he was given by Susannah.

"What?" Mater asked looking around.

"Nothing," Susannah said quickly getting beside him, "C'mon, let's go and take a drive."

Mater didn't hesitate to accept so the two went of to take a drive to the Wheel Well, were they were greeted by a dark blue Mini Cooper.

"I thought it wouldn't be long till I saw you," He said.

Mater drove in front of Susannah protectively, "Who are you?"

He chuckled, "There's no need to go all protective, it's me, Misery."

"Misery? What are you doing here?" Susannah asked, slowly approaching him.

"Well, in your letter you told your dad that you'd ask me if he could visit." Misery began to explain, "So I've come to say that he'll come and visit you in a month's time."

"Okay," Susannah said, unsure of what she should say. So Susannah and Mater spent the rest of the evening looking over the landscape and Susannah somehow managed to keep her secret to herself.

* * *

_Okay, so now we know that Susannah's soon gonna be mummy Susannah! Okay, now it's time for you to decide, do you wanna see a tragic storyline or happy story line?  
_

_So, err, yeah... tragic or happy storyline? Good or bad chapter? I was kinda stuck for ideas in this chapter..._


	37. You better Start Running

_I'm back! I'm better than ever! I've taken a note that you want happy storyline, so you're gonna get happy storyline! But if you want I could always add the chapter on at the end so then you could just see what it would've been like, cool with you?_

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Susannah slowly woke from her deep sleep; she looked over to Mater who was not yet awake. She sighed deeply in dismay, he still didn't know her little secret and she didn't want to lie to him anymore, but also she didn't want to tell him.

She slowly drove over to Flo's, where she took her usual place, next to Fillmore and Doc. "Hey there Susannah, you alright?" Doc greeted in his usual friendly manner.

"I'm good," Susannah replied yawning.

Flo came over to the three with their usual can of fuel, "You gonna help out again, hon?" She asked, once the three had thanked her.

"Well, Flo, I was hoping that I could get a job here." Susannah said hopefully.

"Of course you can hon! All you had to do was ask!" Flo exclaimed.

Susannah smiled at her, "Thanks Flo! You're the best! Do you mind if I start tomorrow?"

Flo chuckled at her comment, "Cause you can sweetie."

"Hey Susannah," Mater said driving past her.

"Hi Mater," She said back, smiling affectionately at him.

So they spent half an hour or so talking about random things, until a dark blue Mini Cooper came rushing to where everyone was, shouting, "They're here!"

Susannah nearly spat her fuel out when she heard this, "my family?" She asked getting nearer to him.

"Yeah, c'mon follow me." Misery said panting, so the two left off for Willy's Butte.

"You've liked her from the beginning haven't you?" McQueen asked Mater once Susannah was out of sight.

"What?" Mater asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

McQueen chuckled at his attempt, "C'mon, it's been obvious from the beginning, then I saw her and Razor together and that's when I started to think things."

"Was it that obvious?" Mater asked in humiliation.

"Yup."

"C'mon Stickers, don't embarrass him." Sally interrupted.

The three were interrupted from their bickering as they saw Susannah and Misery returning with a yellow Ford Focus (Lewis), a lilac VW Beetle (Sarah) and a red Ferrari Enzo (Martin). Susannah introduced everyone to her family. Then she took them on a full tour of Radiator Springs, but Lewis didn't seem at all impressed with the small town.

Mater watched them go from one destination to the other and said wondrously to McQueen, "I think I'm gonna ask her the question."

"What? _The _question?" McQueen asked, a touch shocked by what he had just said. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

"I shoulda done it a long time ago." Mater said, still staring into space, "I've just gotta hope that every thing goes well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting on the small town; everyone was a Flo's V8 Café, talking about the great business that had occurred all day. Mater looked at everyone from the distance before driving to Susannah, who was quite intent in talking to Doc and Fillmore about – more – random stuff.

"Err, hey Susannah, you wanna take a drive?" He asked, his voice shaking uncontrollably with nervousness.

"Yeah." Susannah didn't hesitate to answer.

Mater looked over to McQueen who muttered the words, 'You go girlfriend.' Mater gave him an unpleasant frown before leaving for the Wheel Well where they admired the views that the sunset offered.

"Susannah?" He asked, his voice shaking even more.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Mater turned to face her, took a deep breath and said, "Susannah, I think it's clear now that we wanna spend the rest of our lives with each other right? Well I just wanted to ask yer, can we take it one step further?"

Susannah's smile dropped as she said, "You're not talkin' about…" she looked around and lowered her voice, "little cars are you? If you are…"

Mater backed away, eyes wide, "No!" He returned to his original place, "I'm askin' yer to marreh me."

Susannah looked around, shuffling her tire around nervously.

"What?" Mater asked, worried that he had something to upset her.

"Mater," Susannah sighed deeply, "My dad would never accept _us_."

"Oh," was all that he said all though it was full of dismay.

"Yes!" Susannah shouted joyfully.

Mater backed away in shock, "you will?"

"Yes!" Susannah rolled closer to him.

"No." An all too familiar voice debated.

Susannah turned around to see a yellow Ford Focus frowning at them furiously.

"Dad?" Susannah asked, looking from Lewis to Mater, then back again.

Lewis drove next to Susannah, "Could you leave us for a moment?" He asked Mater, who glanced unsurely at Susannah.

"I think you better go." She said.

He quickly looked at Lewis before leaving the two alone, once he was out of sight Susannah went to the edge of the cliff (thing). Looking at the sunset borderline and said quietly, "It's gonna start again isn't it?"

"No." Lewis said, though Susannah was doubtful that his answer was truthful.

"You don't know how to," Susannah chuckled to herself.

"Y'know, it's a good thing I was here to stop you making the worst decision of your life," Lewis told her.

"What?" Susannah turned to face her father, "you can't promise me one thing, you promised I could wed the person I wanted."

"You're 18!" He shouted, anger growing.

Susannah's engine revved in annoyance, "I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need your hand to hold _every time _I cross a bridge of my life!"

"Look at you!" Lewis hit the ground with his tire, "I want you to find a nice sports car like yourself…"

"But I've found Mater, I just want you to be proud of me for once in my pathetic… worthless life!" Susannah yelled. Lewis looked deeply into his daughters pain filled eyes, "you can't can you? It's just impossible for you to be proud of me."

"But…"

"There are no buts! You know I wouldn't care if this was the last conversation I had with you!" Lewis backed away, hurt by her comment.

"Susie?"

Susannah looked around to see McQueen, "You want me to find someone like him, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Lewis answered hesitantly unsure if he was going to regret it.

"Okay," Susannah drove over to McQueen, "Come on, Lightning! Forget about Sally! Come with me!" She turned her attention back to Lewis, "is that what you want?"

Lewis looked around, speechless by her actions, "Well…"

"Are we goin' by looks, or are we forgetting the main thing here?"

"Susannah, I just want you to have the best life possible," he said, moving closer to her.

"Get out of my life!" Susannah hollered, her engine roaring by this point, "You want me to have a good life? You better start runnin' from it then, Lewis." She stared at him waiting for an answer, he knew that she had said his name clearly to make him feel bad, and it had worked.

"Susie." McQueen said quietly rolling next to her.

"I've got everything I could ever dream here! Let me tell you, I'm not going to let _you _ruin it!" Susannah turned and went back down to the town with all her haste.

"Suz!" McQueen called after he, he frowned heatedly at Lewis before chasing her.

"I have to tell her about him," Lewis mumbled to himself.

* * *

_REVIEWERS CHOICE! I don't know whether to post a sorta song chapter kind thing, just for those interested I'll be using 'Wake me up when September ends' by Green Day (I've fallen in love with 4 songs and thats one of 'em), so yeah, tell me if you do I'll post it if you don't I'll carry on (that chapter leads onto yet another romance storyline, it will include Lightning...)_

_What happens next? You decide! To vote dial 07766--- woops I mean, vote in a review...  
_


	38. In a Week?

_Lightning09 was the only one who answered my question from last chapter so no romance in this song, yeah it was gonna be LightningSusie :-) but I can live without it! I dunno why I'm tellin' you this but Misery's gotta part in my story for English :-)_

* * *

Susannah stopped on the edge of the highway, she looked around once she had finished she sighed in dismay, they world around her seemed so unfair.

**Summer has come and passed,**

**The innocent can never last,**

**Wake me up, when September ends.**

She sighed in depression; the happy couples were out on the road again, giggling wooingly to each other.

**Like my fathers come to pass,**

**Seven years has gone so fast,**

**Wake me up, when September ends.**

"Susie!"

Susannah looked at where the voice had come from to see McQueen; she exhaled and began the other way.

**Here comes the rain again,**

**Falling from the stars,**

**Drenched in my pain again,**

**Becoming who we are.**

**As my memory rests,**

**But never forgets what I lost,**

**Wake me up, when September ends.**

"Suz!"

Susannah stopped, her attempts of escape were useless, McQueen had caught up with her.

"What!!?" She shouted, much too harshly for him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"The world everyone has something against me!" Susannah began to back away from him, "Don't you dare follow me."

Susannah turned and sped away; leaving McQueen in a cloud of dust once it cleared Susannah was gone.

**Summer has come and passed,**

**The innocent can never last,**

**Wake me up, when September ends.**

**Ring out the bells again,**

**Like we did when spring began,**

**Wake me up, when September ends.**

McQueen looked ahead, he could see Susannah but she was quickly fading into the horizon.

**Here comes the rain again,**

**Falling from the stars,**

**Drenched in my pain again,**

**Becoming who we are.**

**As my memory rests,**

**But never forgets what I lost,**

**Wake me up, when September ends.**

Susannah stopped again, '_What's the point in running?_' She asked herself, she turned and slowly made her way back to Radiator Springs.

When she was half way there she noticed McQueen driving back, she decided that she might as well apologise. So she chased after him with all her speed. Once she was at his side she slowed down to his speed.

"Err, hey Lightning." Susannah said shamefacedly.

"Susie, what's the matter?" McQueen asked, looking over to her.

"You know what the matter is." She pointed out.

"What? You're dad didn't let you marry Mater?" McQueen asked.

"Yeah," Susannah said. They spent a moment in silence; she sighed and stopped in her tracks.

McQueen also stopped and turned to face her, "What?"

"Lightning, I wanna tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay?"

Lightning narrowed his eyes as heard the sincerity in her voice, "I promise."

Susannah looked around before looking back at McQueen. "I'm pregnant."

"Why did you tell me?" McQueen asked, dumfounded as to why she had told him.

Susannah shrugged, "I'm scared," She said in a small voice, "I'm scared of what my dad might do if he finds out."

"So what does Mater think?" McQueen asked, his concern growing.

"He doesn't know yet, no one does, it's just you, me and Doc who know." Susannah slowly began.

"Well, hello again." A nerve-jangling voice came from behind Susannah.

She turned to see Razor grinning at her. McQueen rolled forward a little, "What do you want?"

"I _am _allowed to visit my fiancée aren't I?" His grin grew as he looked at Susannah, who backed away in shock, "so, we're gonna be under the same name by the end of the week…"

"_End of the week!!?_" Susannah shouted, in even more shock. She turned and left for Radiator Springs to confront her dad.

----------------------------------------------

Lewis slowly made his way to Radiator Springs, everyone was giving him threatening looks as he passed them but – of course – Fillmore was giving a slightly less mean look. Lewis stopped as he heard squealing tires, not so long after that a baby blue Porsche Cayman S was coming toward him, in even less time Susannah stopped in front of him.

"So," She began, "first you try to kill me, then you kill Grandma, then you hit Ramone, then you stop me from having a happy life and now you go and fill my diary!"

"I was going to tell you," Lewis mumbled.

"You think Mater is bad! He's the one who got me to near death! Let me tell you, he killed my friend, made everyone against me and here's another thing, I was so close to dieing you would've started to arrange my funeral!" Susannah stared deeply into her father's eyes breathing heavily with anger, "he got me like that."

Lewis sighed deeply and began to Flo's café, Susannah watched him as he went.

"Susie," McQueen said driving next to her, "you've gotta tell everyone, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"Lightning!" She shouted in a whisper turning around and making sure no one had heard what he had said, "I'll tell everyone when I'm ready, but I'm scared to death, okay."

"You should tell Flo or Sally." He advised.

"Okay, if it makes you happy, I'll tell Flo." Susannah sighed and made her way to Flo. "Hey Flo," She said once she got to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Flo asked, noticing her shaking voice.

"Well," Susannah looked behind her to see McQueen giving her an encouraging smile; she turned her attention back to Flo and continued, "Can I start work today?"

"Sure you can hon!" Flo told her, she began to show Susannah where everything was.

"Crap," Susannah muttered under her breath.

* * *

_So... what have we learned today? Susannah's gotta marry Razor, she got a job at Flo's and we've recapped on her hatred of Lewis, no detention today! Hey, why has all my readers gone? COME BACK! You know I found the plans for this story today, it was suppose to LightningSusannah but it's somehow changed to MaterSusannah, wierd huh?_

_Reviews please, to all those who review they get a... err... a thanks?_


	39. Happiest Day of my Life?

_Apocolypse Dragon thanks for reviewing last chapter! Even if it was a bad review, thanks a lot! It wasn't my strongest chapter, but I quite like this chapter, my fave is Chapter 21..._

* * *

It was the end of the week; Susannah hadn't told any one that she was forced into marrying Razor and so everyone was confused by her decision but, naturally, they were happy for her. But Susannah couldn't help but sigh heavily in dismay as Flo and Sally fussed around her.

"So it's your big day, huh?" Sally asked nudging her tire playfully.

Susannah rolled her eyes to the heavens and merely replied, "Humph."

"What's the matter hon?" Flo asked a bit confused as to why she wasn't driving around in excitement.

"You really think that I had a choice _but _to go along with this?" Susannah asked, "I mean, out of all the guys in Radiator Springs and along Route 66 my dad somehow manages to choose my enemy."

Flo and Sally glance at each other then back at Susannah, "You mean Lewis forced you into this?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm still a kid so I have to obey his every order word by word." Susannah sighed.

"Honey, you can't go on with this," Flo told her.

Susannah's eyes widened as she saw Mater watching them from the distance then she had an idea.

"Mater!" She shouted driving over to him.

"Wha'?" He asked.

Susannah looked around before lowering her voice, "I need you to make an objection."

"I'll do it." Mater answered almost instantly.

Susannah looked around again to make sure no one was looking before rolling toward him to give him a small kiss goodbye but Razor interrupted her, "Hey Susannah."

"Oh, hey Razor." She said in shock, swiftly backing away from Mater.

"You better follow me, everybody's waiting," Razor told Mater, so the two left for the Wheel Well not long after that Lewis came to get the three and led them to the Wheel Well.

"Not exactly how I imagined for her to look on her big day," Sarah whispered to Luigi, who – in truth – didn't look interested.

Susannah slowly drove over to Doc and Razor, once there she turned to face Razor who was giving her a sly grin.

Doc looked at everyone before beginning, "We are here today to celebrate…"

"Can we skip to the important part?" Razor interrupted.

"No, we're gonna do this properly." Susannah argued.

"We're gonna do this my way." Razor said firmly yet he remained quite calm.

"You want an argument about this? 'Cos I'll win, I'll always win." Susannah said with attitude.

"Look," he said quietly, "I'm the master of this… 'Relationship' and you're the slave, so you'll do as I say."

Shocked by his words, Susannah let Razor get his way in silence.

"If there is any reason these two should not be married, speak now," Doc said.

"I object," Mater called.

Susannah turned around as she expected, Mater had rolled forward.

"Oh Chrysler, what does he want?" Razor said, to no one in particular.

"Susannah," Mater began, "you can't go along with this. I wanna wake up every mornin' with you by my side then go out to play with mah son, n' you know what? He'll be your son too, then we'll spend the rest of our lives together n' you'll be the one I'll go to when I gotta problem, you're the one who'll be able to pick me up when I begin tah fall. We'll be there when our son graduates from college n' it'll all be thanks to you. If you let me spend the rest of yer life with me then I'll die one hell of a happy truck, what I'm askin' is for you tah marry me."

Susannah stared at him speechless, so did every one.

"What are you offering?" Lewis asked.

Mater turned his attention to him, "I'm offerin' all my love."

"Sorry, Razor gave me $100 for her, he wins." Lewis told him.

"What?" Susannah asked in a near whisper, "you're making it sound like you sold me, and you know what? There's something's in life a girl can take but that just ain't one of 'em." Susannah turned and swiftly went down to Radiator Springs but Mater quickly followed.

"That's it!" Doc shouted, raising a tire and bringing it back down to the ground with a shallow 'thump', "You've ruined Susannah's life and when she started anew you came and ruined it!"

"But she's just a…"

"Get out of my town," Doc ordered sternly. Lewis looked at him in disbelief before leaving for the small town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Susannah!" Mater shouted driving down the road. He stopped as he heard a muffled whimpering coming from his junkyard. He cautiously entered, sure enough Susannah was there.

"Susannah?" He asked slowly approaching her. She turned around to face him, "What's the matter?"

Susannah managed to stop crying for a moment and told him, "There's something I should've told you a long time ago."

"What is it?" Mater asked, worried at the way she was looking at the ground uncomfortably.

Susannah took a deep breath before saying, "Mater, you're gonna be a dad."

He looked at Susannah in disbelief that was nervously waiting for a reply. It wasn't long before a huge grin grew across his fender; he drove out of the junkyard shouting random things excitedly.

Susannah chuckled before following him, but she thought that she was going to pass out when she saw his backwards driving.

"_Omigod!_" She shouted, "Sheriff! Help! He's gonna kill 'imself."

Mater pulled up next to her and whispered happily, "I'm gonna be a dad." He began to drive round in circles in front of Susannah shouting deliriously, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Oh really?"

Mater immediately stopped and looked to where the voice had come from, Susannah did also to see Lewis driving toward the two looking from one to the other, he turned his attention to Mater, "So when are you due to become a dad?"

Mater looked around helplessly, "8 months." Susannah answered helpfully.

Lewis faced her, "8 months, eh? Let me changed that time to, let's say never."

It took a while for Susannah to grasp what he had said, once she had she began to back away eyes wide with fear and shock, "You wouldn't would you? I mean it's not just my life in danger now."

"I don't care if it's your kids in danger now! You know what happened last time you dared me; don't think I won't do it again!" Lewis shouted aggressively. Susannah continued to back away until she was against the wooden fence.

"Dad please just leave me alone!" She begged fearfully.

Lewis went round to her right side; Susannah turned to face him and continued to back away, "What's the matter are you scared?" Lewis urged toward her.

"Yes!" She shouted, now beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"You better get used to it, you're gonna be scared everyday of your life," Lewis sneered his voice dark and only bought back memories to Susannah, memories of her first beating.

"That's enough!" Mater growled getting between the two.

"You've suddenly plucked up the courage to help her, 'ey? Tell me, would you help her if she wasn't expecting?"

"Of course I would."

"So would you go after her if she ran away?" Lewis asked looking behind Mater.

"Yeah."

"You better start looking for her then."

Mater turned around to see what he meant, thinking she _had _gone, he looked into the distance he was relieved to see Susannah looking it him. He was about to turn around when he felt Lewis crash into him sending him forward hitting Susannah.

"Fine then, you be happy with her, but if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Lewis went to Maters side and faced him, "There's just one more thing I want to say to Susannah, now go to the others."

Mater looked at Susannah longingly before going back to the Wheel Well, when he was out of sight Lewis crashed into Susannah's side making sure she hit the wooden fence.

"Dad what are you doing?" She asked as she saw him backing away. Susannah didn't get an answer, unless you count a twice as powerful collision, no matter how much Susannah begged he continued to do this, he wouldn't stop until someone crashed into _him_.

Susannah looked to see who it was and the name of her saviour shocked her – just a touch.

* * *

_I hate that ending, anyway who do you think saved Susannah? Go on have a guess, you'll guess easily, anyway it's the school holiday! Yay!_

_You gonna review, punk?... I'm only joking, but seriously, are you gonna review._


	40. Confessions of a Broken Child

_We started losing her but she lost him, but to hear her carry on you'd swear she's 17... hi! Sorry, listening to my Rascal Flatts CD!! WOOP! That song I was typing is called Ellsworth, it's lovely, anyway sorry for all those who did review in chapter 38 and I only said one, I didn't revieve an e-mail bout them..._

* * *

Susannah stared at Chick stunned, she blinked a couple of times to make she wasn't seeing things. She slowly approached him, her side stinging with pain.

"Why did you do it?" She asked trying to get eye contact with him, but he was too busy scowling at Lewis.

Once Chick had calmed himself he turned to face her, "I heard the news and I saw him trying to hurt you."

"Well thanks," She said unsurely.

She jumped back in surprise as she heard her dad groaning in pain, she looked past him to see that everyone was coming down from the Wheel Well.

"Chick?" McQueen asked, slightly annoyed, "you better not have hurt her if you did then it'll be the last thing you do."

"Lightning," Susannah said defensively, "you've got it all wrong; he saved me."

McQueen looked at Chick baffled, "why?"

"I heard the news and I see him-" he motioned toward Lewis –"Trying to hurt her."

Sally looked at him and Susannah in confusion (as did everyone else) before asking, "What news?"

Susannah looked down at the ground and said quietly, "I don't want to tell you." She turned and made her way to Flo's.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Mater called excitedly.

Susannah stopped in her tracks as Sally approached her, "are you gonna be a mum?"

Susannah exhaled deeply before saying, "No."

Hearing this, Mater slowly went to her side, "you mean you lied?"

Susannah looked at him and said hurriedly, "No, Mater, I would never lie to you; it's just that I don't want to draw attention to _him_."

"So you are?" Sally asked suspiciously, "don't worry, if you want, we can just pretend like you never told us."

"Sally," Susannah said in a small voice, "that would be great." So the two made their way back to the others.

"C'mon," Doc told her, "I think we better get you two checked up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis and Susannah stared at each other in the awkward silence of Doc's clinic.

"You better be grateful that that Chick guy saved ya," Lewis frowned, "if it wasn't for him, you'd be gone by now."

Susannah sighed sorrowfully, "Dad, can I tell you something."

"No."

Susannah hit the floor with her tire, "Dad, you're gonna listen to me, you're gonna be like a real dad to me, and you're gonna start right now."

Lewis didn't say anything to this he just let out a mere, 'humph'.

"Dad, one day when I was at school we had to listen to a song," Susannah began, "I burst into a fit of tears, I didn't know what it was that triggered it, but as I was sitting in my lesson, I was suffering from something that only one person could cure, _you _were the only one who could cure my broken heart."

Lewis rolled his eyes, "but you had Mater."

"No dad, _you _were the only one who could make my heart whole again, like it was when I was younger, but _you're _the reason it's broken," Susannah looked at him with tear-filled eyes to see that Lewis already had a tear rolling down his hood.

"Susie, I do love you, I always have its just…" Lewis sighed trying to find the right words, "it's just that, sometimes I get angry, and when I do I have a hard time to express my feelings in a non-violent way, and I just want you to be safe, if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Dad, what you're doing now, telling me about how you feel, this is how it should be, if you had talked to me like this instead of chasing me with a knife, we'd be at home now, I would've left this town in the past." Susannah looked deeply into her fathers eyes, "I know that you've said you love me before, it's just that I didn't believe you, your words never felt like they had any meaning to me."

Lewis managed to pull a smile through his tears, "you know, I think there's gonna be a day when something bad happens to me, then you'll begin to feel all them times I said I loved you."

Susannah managed to smile through the tears that she had tried so hard to keep hidden, she rolled forward and gently pecked his fender, she backed away back to her original place, "Dad, I don't want you to leave me." She looked at Lewis affectionately, "I want you to stay, and I love you."

The two stared at each other in silence until Doc came into the room, "Okay, Susannah I've got some news, but you've got to promise to remain consciousness."

Susannah looked at Doc with fearful eyes, dreading that he was going to tell her the worst.

He looked from Susannah to Lewis before saying, "You're expecting twins."

Shocked by the news, Lewis and Susannah fainted.

* * *

_The twins idea was NOT mine, it was Apocolypse Dragons idea_, _no one guessed that Chick saved her! I decided that cuz Thunder Hicks said that 'Chick Hicks isn't all that mean' so are you happy now???_

_C'mon you know that Reviews can always brighten up a rainy day ;-)_


	41. Snishan

_Okay, the first part of this chapter is a bit desperate but I nearly cried while writing the last part (it could be due to the fact that I was listening to a sad song while I wrote it) but first I gotta answer some reviews!!  
Thunder Hicks - No I didn't get the chapter title from that song, I totally made it up :-) wow I'm good!  
Winds of Change - I bet that Razor looks sexy!!_  
_Apocolypse Dragon - Didn't you think I was gonna go along with the twins? You asked so you get, oh and I need their description again, I kinda deleted it :-) cheers!  
This chapter contains talk of DocOC, I think...  
_

* * *

"She's what?" Mater asked, not knowing whether he was happy or shocked, "twins?"

Doc sighed, "Yes, twins."

Mater hastily made his way over to Doc's place to see Susannah, leaving Doc, Sally and McQueen at Flo's.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so happy," Sally chuckled to herself.

McQueen also managed to laugh quietly to himself that was until Sally began to speak again, "Stickers, do you think about having kids?"

"What?" He asked, as if Sally had just said the world was about to end, "Why?"

"I don't know, it's just that it's something we've never spoken about before." Sally told him.

McQueen looked around nervously, "well it isn't exactly a conversation that I'm comfortable with."

"Come on Sal," Flo rescued him, "don't scare the poor boy." McQueen managed to pull a smile through all his embarrassment before leaving the group to see how Susannah was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about Charlie?" McQueen overheard Susannah saying.

"No, I prefer something a little bit unique." Lewis told her.

"I know!" Mater began excitedly, "What about Lightnin' Junior?"

McQueen slowly entered the building, he had decided that they were talking about names, "that's a great name," he startled the three.

Susannah quickly turned around; she exhaled deeply with relief, "it's just you, I thought it might be someone scary."

Lewis chuckled before adding, "Yeah, like Doc."

They laughed with each other for a moment, "Hey Susie, I just heard," McQueen said, "twins, eh?"

Susannah stopped laughing and her smile dropped as she heard his words, "yeah."

"What's the matter?" He asked, thinking that she would be overjoyed with the news.

"I told Sally that I didn't want to draw attention to it," Susannah looked around for something that could change the subject.

"Sorry, so are you and your dad friends now?" McQueen looked between the two.

Susannah and Lewis exchanged glances before she said, "with a bit of luck."

"Maybe we can ask Doc to reconsider what he said about you, Lewis, then you could visit us more."

Lewis looked at him, a blissful grin across his fender, "you think you could do that?" He asked in a small voice.

Susannah chuckled at his actions, "It might take a _bit _of persuading, but I think we could do it."

Lewis's eyes twinkled with hope as he said, "That'll be great, and you know what, for saying that I'm gonna let you and Mater live happily ever after."

Barely after Lewis's words passed his lips he got a small kiss from Susannah, "Thank you dad!" She shouted joyfully before going to Mater, Lewis chuckled at her, he had never seen his daughter so happy.

"Susie?"

Susannah looked at the door to see Martin coming into the room, "you alright?"

She smiled as she heard his worried tone, "I'm fine."

"Good," he turned his attention toward McQueen, "so you're a racer?"

He looked at Susannah unsurely before answering, "Yes, why?"

"Well," A look of embarrassment swept across his face as he asked, "you mind if you could show me some stuff?"

McQueen chuckled as he said, "Yeah, maybe we can have a few races."

"That'd be _so _cool, thanks!"

"Down at Willie's Butte?" Susannah asked, "Can I race?"

Martin chuckled, "you race? You've gotta be kidding me!" He began to laugh even harder.

"Susannah, I don't think it's a good idea if you race, just in case, something happens." McQueen said.

"Oh," Susannah moaned, disappointed, "that sucks." She managed to smile as the three laughed at her behaviour.

"C'mon," Lewis said, nudging her tire, "only another 8 months to go."

Susannah sighed deeply, "I suppose so. Hey, Lightning, do you reckon that Doc might wanna join you?"

"I dunno, he might," McQueen said thoughtfully.

"I might wanna do what?"

Everyone looked at the door to see Doc. "Well I just thought that maybe you wanna show us some stuff. You know, racing stuff," Susannah told him.

Doc chuckled, "I don't think so, now c'mon you two, I need see the damage." So McQueen and Martin left – probably going to Willie's Butte – to let Doc see the damage of Lewis.

"So, Doc. When are you going to tell me about you're little 'secret'." Susannah asked.

Doc sighed with annoyance, "what's it to you?"

"C'mon, how bad can it be, it's probably over some girl who didn't want you." Susannah waited for a reply, but she didn't get one, "look, Doc, if you tell me I'll promise to leave you alone."

He sighed once again as he turned to face Susannah, "look, it's embarrassing, you gave to promise me not to tell anyone."

"Sure."

"What you said, you're close. But it was someone that _I _didn't want, his name was Snishan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A navy blue Hudson Hornet was slowly driving down a road that over looked the ocean from the distance a faint voice could be heard shouting his name, he sighed in defeat as another (lighter shade of blue) Hudson Hornet came next to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Snishan, just go! I like you as a friend, you got that? A _friend_!"

"What about last night?" Snishan asked, tears beginning to build in his eyes.

The Hudson Hornet shuddered at the thought of the night before, "look, it didn't mean anything." With that as his final words he left, leaving Snishan distraught in his own thoughts.

A couple of weeks after was the 1954 Piston Cup final, well we all know that story about the wreck. A few months passed and The Hudson Hornet had made a full recovery but when he tried to get back into racing no one wanted to know anything about him, so he escaped to a place were he thought no one would follow him. Yeah, he _thought _no one was following, but hot on his tracks was Snishan. After a few days of travelling The Hudson Hornet found his way to a small town of little residence, Radiator Springs. He thought that he had found a peaceful new life, until an old friend came to him while he was at the Wheel Well.

"Snishan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you here, why aren't you going back?" Snishan asked, rolling closer to him with each word.

"They don't want to know me anymore, everyone's moved on." He turned to face Snishan, "so do you. I'm not who I used to be and I never will be."

"But," Snishan croaked, speechless, "I don't mind who you are, I want you. I _need _you."

"Snishan!" He snapped, "There was never anything between us! Just leave me, put it in the past and get a girl! I bet there's loads of girls' dieing to be with you!"

"But I don't want a girl," Snishan began to sob, "I love you."

His last words stunned the Hudson Hornet, "Snishan, that's a strong word, it takes longer than we've known each other."

Snishan sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right." He turned and made his way toward the edge, but as he got close he was making no attempt to stop any time soon.

"Snishan, what're you doing?" The Hudson asked, moving toward him. He didn't get an answer, he just watched in horror as Snishan went over the edge, "No!" He shouted going to where he had fallen and looked down, "Snishan!" He shouted. But it was too late, he knew all too well he was gone, and he knew all too well that it was _his _fault.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I found him, he was in worse state than Sarge." Doc concluded.

Susannah looked at him; it was the first time that she had seen the old race car on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound was made, "Doc," she managed to croak, "I'm so sorry, if I'd've known, then I would've never have…"

"No Susannah, I admire your curiosity, you didn't know." Doc looked at the ground as a tear fell from his hood.

"Doc, stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault, he's the one who drove himself off the edge." Susannah stared at the floor as she remembered something, "I was gonna do that, I could've hurt Mater."

Doc 'nodded' as more tears fell to the floor, Susannah watched as one by one they hit the ground. She looked back up at him, and rolled closer to him, "It isn't your fault." She whispered before giving him a quick kiss of encouragement.

"If I'd've let Snishan do that he'd still be here." Doc told her.

"It isn't your fault." Susannah said once more.

"Ahem."

Susannah looked past Doc to see Lewis looking at her hopefully "aren't you forgetting about something?"

"I better get back to work, take care Susannah." Doc said as she left.

She turned to face him as she left, "Doc, just call me Susie."

He chuckled as Susannah left. "Susannah, what's the matter?" Mater asked, seeing that it looked like she had been crying.

"Nothing," Susannah said, "I'm just so happy that you're here with me now."

* * *

_So Doc's secret is a guy?_ _Don't you think that Snishan is such a good name, okay now I'm officially suffering from WRITERS BLOCK!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Do you want me to do anything or just go straight onto the introduction of the twins??_

_So..._

_Readers - Review/what should happen  
Apocolypse Dragon - description of twins  
YOU GOT THAT!!?  
_


	42. Mia and Duncan

_Okay, so this is a re-written version okay? I didn't know that the twins were gonna have so many important parts in the story, so, I done it okay? Tell me what you think, if you don't like it I'll put the original back on, okizzay?_

* * *

**8 Months Later**

Susannah watched as Mater drove past her at Flo's V8 Café, she sighed dreamily to herself. Life was going great, a family on the way and someone she loved. Maybe life in Radiator Springs wouldn't be so bad after all. She sighed again before beginning to giggle uncontrollably.

"Susie, what's the matter?" McQueen asked.

Sally looked to him, "hormones are kicking in."

"C'mon Susie," Mater said, driving past her, "I know what's gonna happen next, n' I'm sure they don't want to see it."

Susannah followed him, still giggling to herself but as she left the Café she stopped. Looking at the ground her smile disappeared into a look of alarm. Before long she began to cough brutally.

A few seconds later the coughing worsened and Susannah began to vomit violently. "That's it Susie," Mater urged, "Let it all out."

Susannah leant against him as she continued to cough. "That's a good sign," Doc mumbled to himself.

"You alright now, Susie?" Mater asked.

Susannah went back to the café; Doc urged Mater over to him. Once he was there he whispered, "Mater, take good care of this girl today."

"Why? Ya told me tuh do that yesterday."

Doc sighed, "I know, but today is her due date… don't let her out of your sight, okay? If she's in any discomfort, change all that. If she's in extreme pain, get her to me, or if you think that one of the kids already coming get me immediately okay?"

"Wha' if we go tuh Wheel Well n' _then _it all happens?"

"You'll have to tell her what to do. Most important thing to remember is to turn your engine off."

"Mine or hers?"

Doc looked at him, slightly amused by the question, "make sure the first thing she does is turn her engine off."

"I can hear ya, y'know," Susannah startled the two. She chuckled as the two quickly turned to face her. She went back to her original place humming a joyful tune. Mater just smiled as he looked at how close her chassis was to the ground. Noticing this she said, "Hey, I know, I can't help it. _You _did it to me."

He drove over to her and nudged her side, "our lil' babies." He whispered.

She nudged his fender with her own, "I think you mean _my _lil' babies."

"Well then," McQueen began, rising onto his tires, "I'm going to the Butte."

"Lightnin', can I come with ya?" Mater asked hopefully.

McQueen looked to Susannah, who was helping herself to her morning supply of fuel, and said, "I dunno. What if something happens with Susie?"

Sally chuckled, "Stickers, nothing will happen to her, she'll be spending the day with me."

"I will?" Susannah asked in confusion, "Sal, we never discussed this!"

McQueen chuckled as he nuzzled Sally's fender, "thanks Sally Sal."

"C'mon Susie," Sally said, turning and making her way to the Cozy Cone.

"Sal! Wait!" Susannah exclaimed, "Twins on board! Remember!"

Everyone laughed at this as they watched her – slowly – leave the café. Mater sighed happily, a distant smile taking its place on his bumper, "what did I do tuh be so blessed?"

"You've been a great friend," McQueen answered as the two turned and made their way to Willie's Butte, "y'know, ever since we found out about Susie, me and Sal have been wanting a family."

"Ya don' trust me, Miss Salleh will be moody for nine months," Mater nudged his best friends tire, "Susie has." The two laughed for a moment before he continued in a whisper, "I'm nervous."

Lightning frowned, "why?"

Mater shrugged, "I don' wan' tuh see her in pain n' what if somethin' happens? What if she dies? What if the twins die?" He sighed, "I jus' don't think she's ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for staying at the Cozy Cone Motel, I hope you've enjoyed your stay," Sally said with a sweet smile and the kindest of voices you could imagine.

"Thanks," the Subaru Tribeca said, "Now how about I treat ya to a bit of fuel?"

Sally frowned, "I've got a boyfriend."

He looked to Susannah who had begun to play with one of the small statues of a caution cone, "what about her?"

"That wouldn't be such a good idea," Sally said, "she's pregnant."

"Yeah, so unless you want it to take hours to get to Flo's, stopping every 5 minutes cause I'm out of breath, my fiancée after you and a possibility that I could give birth in front of you, tires off, got it?"

He just turned and left the two alone as she said this.

"Susie," Sally began, "I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, why Mater?"

Susannah sighed, "Sal, you have to look past the rusty old bucket of bolts that seems to stand out. He's not the best looking guy I've ever met, I admit, but I've found that all the good looking guys have bad attitudes, those with nice attitudes are ugly and those who have a good personality _and _look good… they prefer men."

"Point being...?"

"He may not look nice on the outside, but you have to look in the inside... inside, he's as beautiful as they get."

Sally smiled sheepishly, "when you first came I thought that you would go after Lightning."

"It was obvious you two were interested in each other, so I kept away."

"I know, but you look like the kind who could persuade men to cheat…"

"What?" Susannah asked, almost shouting, "What did you just say?"

"Susie, no, I didn't mean it in a nasty way…" Susannah had begun to cry by the time Sally had said this, "oh, Susie, I'm sorry. I should've thought before I spoke with hormones and everything…"

"Oh, go away."

"Susie… don't be that way…"

"Shut up!" Susannah yelled angrily. She sighed deeply, tapping her tire on the floor she said just loud enough for Sally to hear, "I think the twins are coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know," Mater began, "I sometimes lay there and think where Doreen is."

"You still think of her even though you've got Susie?" McQueen asked.

The two were interrupted from their conversation when Sally slid to a halt in front of them; her expression was obviously 100 per cent fear.

"Sal, what is it?" Lightning asked.

"Wewerearguingandshetoldmetoshutupthenshesaidshethoughtthetwinswerecomingnowshe'sinDoc'sofficegivingbirtheveryone'swaitingbutthe-  
nFlotoldmetogetyoutwoandnowreallyhavetogetback!" Sally yelled.

Mater and Lightning exchanged confused glances, "What?" They asked in unison.

Sally managed to recompose herself to repeat much slower, "We were arguing and she told me to shut up then she said she thought the twins were coming now she's in Doc's office giving birth everyone's waiting but then Flo told me to get you and now we _really_… have to… go."

Once she had finished, Mater quickly drove to town with all his speed, "Susannah!" He kept shouting.

"Mater!" Sheriff exclaimed, "Come here, Doc says you're not allowed in."

Mater slowed down and drove up and down the road humming the song that will always be known to him as _their _song. "C'mon," Lightning said, driving to Sheriff's side, "ev'rything's gonna be okay."

Mater stopped and stared wide eyed at the clinic when he heard a scream of pain, "Lightnin'? What was that?" He asked. He shook his fender, it was all natural, natural is good… natural means that she's still alive… silence… silence is bad… silence means that something's gone wrong… another scream… good, back to natural… bad, back to silent…

Sheriff laughed, "boy, I ain't seen ya _this _scared since the day you thought you were bein' chased by the ghost light!" Everyone laughed as they remembered that night, all except Mater who continued to drive up and down the street.

"Mater, it's natural for her to scream, okay?" Sally said trying to calm him down.

Still, he continued to pace nervously, he stopped again when he heard his name being yelled… no, not yelled… screamed… yes, that's it…

Hours (not to mention, much to Flo's displeasure, countless cans of fuel) later, Doc rolled from the clinic, a tired expression about him, "Mater," He said, "she's ready to see you now."

He didn't hesitate but to go inside to see Susannah sleeping quietly, smiling softly he nudged her fender with his own, "hey, sleepin' beauty," he whispered.

Susannah stirred awake, "Rusty, was that all a dream? Did I just… did I just start off a family?"

Mater looked to the small cots next to her, "it wasn'," he lowly drove to the first. He pulled back the pastel blue blanket; the colour was exactly the same as Susannah. He slowly began to cry when he saw the scarlet Dodge Ram Pick Up, two white stripes running from his front to his back. His son looked up with captivating blue eyes and began to coo adorably.

"He's got yer eyes, Susie," Mater said, holding back the rest of the tears that were threatening in his eyes.

"What about your daughter?" She asked.

Mater smiled at her before going to the cot the other side of Susannah and brushed back the pastel pink blanket to reveal a silver Porsche Cayenne S, she was I chewing her tire intently. She stopped and looked up at her father. He smiled when he saw that her eyes were a carbon copy of his own, "Susie, how did we make such adorable life?" He asked.

"You," she answered simply.

He smiled at this, "Susie, they're so pretty, words don' even begin tuh explain!" He exclaimed.

Susannah quickly hushed him, "we need to name them, Rusty."

"Well, I've always wan'ed to call muh daughter, Mia," Mater suggested, "but then again, I always thought Doreen would be in yer place."

"Okay, I want to name our son Duncan…"

"But I like Alexander…"

Susannah sighed, "Duncan Alexander Tow, how about that?"

Mater smiled with agreement, "What could Mia's middle name be?"

Susannah's smile broadened as she said, "Jolie. Mia Jolie Tow."

He gave a look of confusion, "what's that mean?"

"It's French for pretty," She gave a little yawn, "I'm gonna go back to sleep, okay?"

He nuzzled her fender with one of the lightest touches, "I think I might join ya." He slowly and gently moved his daughter's cot out of the way for him to park next to his fiancée. Mia turned to her father and frowned. Mater laughed slightly and nudged her tiny fender.

"Mater…" Susannah muttered, when he looked to see what wanted, she was asleep, he eyes softly closed. He chuckled before scooting closer toward her, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile, in between his two girls.

* * *

_Hehe... aww... how kyute is that? I just lurve fluff! Oh, if you reviewed this chapter before and you can't do it again, just tell me what ya think in a PM okay?_


	43. When Uncle Lightning Shows Off

_I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! It's been four days since I last updated, I am so sorry! Anyway I have the following to say:  
Apocolypse Dragon - Thanks for the idea! I'm using it in this chapter! (Throws cookie)  
xForeignxConceptsx - I recieved the PM yesterday morning, I would like to say thank you for being truthful, over the next chapters I will be using your idea (Throws 2 cookies)  
Wingo Hicks, Lightning09, Winds of Change, Whitewolf2192 - Thanks for the review!_ _(Throws cookie)_

* * *

**3 years later**

"Mummy," A small voice said, gently shaking Susannah's tire. Susannah had many nicknames, some of which should not be mentioned others that would bore you, and some which are just totally mental, but there's one name she would never get bored of, one which she heard everyday, 'mum'.

She slowly woke to see Mia looking up at her with her green eyes that seemed almost identical to Mater's, "Hey Mia," Susannah said in a yawn.

"Where's daddy?" Mia asked.

Susannah quickly opened her eyes fully in surprise to see that Mater had gone, panicking she quickly left the junkyard to see Mater at Flo's, "You coming honey?" Susannah asked Mia who nodded, so the two made their way over to Mater with Duncan silently following, once their Susannah took her usual spot next to Doc and Fillmore.

"Looks like you over slept," Doc muttered to her.

"I know," Susannah mumbled.

"Hey Susie," McQueen said, "You mind if I take Mia and Duncan to show 'em some stuff?"

She looked down at the twins and pondered thoughtfully, "Well, I don't know…"

"Please?" Mia and Duncan begged in unison.

Susannah chuckled at their adorable actions, "Okay then." She looked back up at McQueen, "Please, Lightning, make sure nothing happens to them."

He nodded in agreement; he knew how much the twins meant to Susannah and Mater and that they would be distraught if something _was _to happen to them, "C'mon then you two, before I leave without you!"

"Coming!" The two yelled before chasing after him.

**Razor's POV**

I chuckled to myself as I watched the twins follow Lightning, but at the same time filled with sadness. It only reminded me of what kind of a future I could've had with Susanne, at that thought I put my mind to different things, I had already messed up Susannah's life enough, I didn't want to mess it up more.

Before I could stop myself I rolled up to her, "You've got some damn good lookin' kids."

Susannah backed away in shock at the sight of me, she angrily hit the ground, "Don't you dare touch them," She growled.

"I'm not going to," I said as reassuring as possible, "can I tell you something, Susannah."

She calmed as I finished my sentence, "Sure."

I looked around at the numerous faces giving me a death glare, "can we go somewhere else," I lowered my voice before saying, "I kinda feel weird with everyone staring at me."

She looked at everyone unsurely, but I could still feel their eyes on me, "Okay," She said uncertainly.

So we began our way to Wheel Well in an uncomfortable silence. "So what did you want to tell me?" Susannah was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I just want to say I'm sorry for hurting you." I said, hoping that she would accept my apology.

"What do you want me to say to that? 'Oh, I forgive you Razor, c'mon let's be best buddies!'?" Susannah said obviously sarcastically.

"I just want you to accept my apologies," I managed to keep my cool, though my anger was rising.

She stopped in her tracks, I turned to face her, "Razor, what you done to me there is _no _way any body would accept apologies!" She hit the ground and rolled closer to me, "There isn't even a reason for doing what you done, oh wait, yes there is! You don't give a damn about anyone else!"

"She died!" I yelled, voice shaking uncontrollably, and tears swelling in my eyes, "She died." I looked away and lowered my voice, "she died."

Susannah backed away in shock, "Razor, who died?"

"She died, Susannah. Susanne got killed in a plane crash." I looked back up at her, "I loved her more than anything in the world, but I'll never be able to kiss another sweet fender again."

"Razor," She managed to croak, "Sure you will, there's loads of girls out there that'll die to be with you."

"But none like her, she was a one in a kind, and she was the only one I wanted to live with. We were happy, we were one of the happiest couples in our school, then she went for a week," I stopped as a tear rolled onto my hood, "I didn't see her again, no one can say '_the Silver Bullet_' as good as she could. But she's gone, she's gone forever."

"Razor, I am so sorry," Susannah apologised quickly, sounding like she was going to cry at any moment, "if I'd've known, I would've never of asked."

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have accepted to Wingo's plan then taken it into my own tires, I'm sorry for hurting Mater, and I'm sorry for killing Sarge, I didn't mean for the fall to kill him…"

"Razor, stop saying sorry, I accept your apologies for everything that you done," She interrupted.

"Thanks, Susannah," I said timidly.

She chuckled before saying, "just call me Susie."

**Normal POV**

**Willie's Butte**

"You wanna see something really good?" McQueen asked looking down at the twins.

"Yeah!" The two shouted excitedly. Mia and Duncan watched in awe as Lightning sped away from the two leaving them in a cloud of dust, as it cleared they saw Lightning going toward the corner, but went straight off course into a pile of cactus.

Mia and Duncan quickly drove over to where he had disappeared, the twins looked at each other before cheering, "Yay!"

"Yeah, this is all part of the show guys," McQueen called back to them hiding his pain, "now be helpful to Uncle Lightnin' and help get me out."

Duncan didn't hesitate but to go down he looked for a way to help him out, but he could only see one way to help. He managed to get himself next to McQueen, but he couldn't turn around nor could he back away, so you could say that his rescue plan didn't work as well as he hope to.

"Mia, can you go get your dad please?" McQueen looked down at the small pickup who had gotten himself trapped with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mater sighed with relief as he saw Susannah and Razor coming back from the Wheel Well he almost immediately approached her, "Susannah, he didn't hurt ya did he?"

She chuckled at him before saying, "no, he's apologised and we're gonna move on in our lives."

Mater looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, "But he almost killed ya."

"I know, but he's sorry and I forgive him," Susannah said with a faint smile.

"Daddy!" A small voice called out from the distance, he turned to see Mia driving toward her.

"Hey Mia, has Lightnin' been lookin' after ya?" He asked.

"Well…" She began, "he fell into cactus and so did Duncan."

He turned to face Susannah, "I'll be back in a minute." With that, he followed Mia to Willie's Butte.

"Erm, Susannah?" Razor said uncomfortably, Susannah turned to face him, "I don't want to ruin anything between you and Mater anything but…"

Susannah waited for him to finish his sentence, as she went to say something she was silenced by a soft touch on her fender; it didn't take her long to realize it was Razor.

'_Why aren't I angry?_' Susannah asked herself, '_Why aren't I moving? Do I like this?_'

Razor moved away from her, "Thanks." With that, he went to leave the town.

"Wait!" Susannah called after him, he turned to face her, "You think we'll cross paths again some day?"

He managed to pull a small smile, "Someday." He turned around again and left the small town.

Susannah followed in his tracks to Willie's Butte, where she watched with a smug grin as Mater helped get McQueen and Duncan out of the pile of cactus. Once the two were out she drove over to the four.

"Hey Uncle Lightning," She said holding back a chuckle; "Did you try and show off?"

"Err, Susannah, not now," He muttered with embarrassment.

"Hello stranger."

Susannah quickly turned around she looked around in shock to see a dark blue Mini Cooper.

"Oh, it's just Misery," she said, beginning to breathe normally again, "so what is it this time?"

"Well," He began, "I have an offer to make to you, beings that you want to start again, I can help you with that."

Susannah looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you can have Sarge and Lizzie back, on one condition," He was silent for a moment looking at the three older cars before saying, "You can have them back only if you win a race."

Susannah looked at the ground, tears swelling in her eyes, "Sarge and Lizzie are dead."

Misery chuckled, "That's what you think, believe me, if you win they'll be back in town by tomorrow morning."

"Who's this race against?" McQueen asked, his interest growing.

"Chick Hicks," Misery answered.

"I'll do it," Susannah said out of no where.

"What? Susie didn't you see what he done to me?" He asked.

But he didn't get an answer Susannah just turned and made her way back into town.

* * *

_If you would like to see Razor's full story read Bittersweet, coming soon to a computer screen near you!!_ _Anyway, the bit about Lightning gettin' stuck and all I give my thanks to Apocolypse Dragon :-)_

_Reviews please, that's if you wanna see the next chapter_


	44. Where There's Cash, There's Him

_**Lightning09 **- I'm glad you like the twins!! (Throws cookie)  
**xForeignxConceptsx **- Yup, Lightning still can't do that turn, he needs a good ole kick don't he? Yes, Razor had a girl friend named Susanne, read Bittersweet by Winds of Change, that'll tell you everything!! (Throws 'Cars' cookie, lol)  
**Winds Of Change** - I'm glad you liked the way Razor broke down, I liked it to :-) (Throws cookie)  
**Whitewolf2192 **- They say actions speak louder than words so, I wanna give you a big ole hug right now!! That idea was just **great**! (Throws box of cookies)  
**Wingo Hicks** - Thanks for reviewing!! Oh, I've ran out of cookies, sorry!_

_ Anyway, now the fun's over, it's time for the story..._

* * *

Razor slowly drove down the highway looking down at the ground in dismay despite the angry warnings that cars passing by were throwing at him, thoughts of… well, everything depressing in the world was rushing through his mind that was until a green race car pulled him over to one side.

"What do you want?" Razor asked, obviously getting annoyed, "No wait, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Chick Hicks," He began, "I've gotta little job for you. I presume that you've seen Susannah's twins?"

"Look, I've already hurt her enough; I'm not having anything to do with it." Razor told him.

"Even if I were to pay you?" He interrogated.

Razor sighed deeply and looked away from Chick as he said, "Okay."

Chick chuckled at how easy it was to persuade him, "Right, so this is what you gotta do…"

Razor listened carefully to Chick's scheme, as much as he didn't want to do it, he had been offered some cash, his only weakness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susie, are you sure you wanna go along with this?" McQueen asked Susannah.

She sighed irritably, he had been asking the same question for almost an hour, "Lightning, who do you think you are? My mother or something?"

"No, I'm just looking out for you."

"Great," Susannah moaned under her breath, "you think you're my brother."

"Susie, I just don't want you to get hurt, he almost killed two racers for all we know you could be his next target."

"Lightning," Susannah began, "There's a word for people like you, that word is paranoid. Nothing is gonna happen."

McQueen sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking that something's gonna happen."

"Well, try doin' what I do, stop thinking. Look, can't you go annoy Sally or someone?" Susannah asked, making her way from Mater's junkyard to Flo's.

"Sally's busy, so I guess I have to annoy you." He said following Susannah, he noticed the death glare that he was being given and so added quickly, "but I could see if she's finished."

"You do that." She watched as McQueen left her for the Cozy Cone, once he was there she went back to the junkyard to check on the twins she smiled to herself as she watched them sleep peacefully.

"Do you want me to watch them?"

Susannah backed away in shock she turned to see Razor smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Susie; do you want me to watch them for a while?" He asked looking at Mia.

"Well, I don't know," She looked back at the two, "Okay, if you need to leave just leave? If you need any help I'll be at Flo's, okay?"

Razor watched as Susannah made her way over to Flo's café, where three or four costumers were. He turned around and made his way over to Mia, who was just waking.

"Huh?" She asked herself as she noticed the Honda Accord looking down at her, a fiendish look in his eyes.

"Don't make a sound," he warned in a whisper, before Mia could ask what was going on, he knocked her unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah was talking to Flo as she noticed Razor sneaking from the junkyard, so she decided to talk to him for a bit.

"Razor, you're leaving so soon?" She asked.

He looked around uncomfortably, "Yeah, I've gotta go meet up with my friends, then we're gonna go annoy some truck, and all the usual."

"So why were you trying to sneak out?"

He looked around for a reasonable answer, "I was trying my hardest not to wake the twins."

"Okay." Susannah said simply. As the two went their separate ways she turned and asked, "Razor, can you answer my question?"

He turned around to see her in front of him, "What is it?"

"You've hurt me so much, but when I got the chance why did I give you another chance?"

They stared at each other for a moment in a blissful silence until a muffled 'huh' came from behind Razor. Interested, Susannah tried to look behind him, but she couldn't see anything, "What you got behind you?"

Razor backed away saying, "No, no, I haven't got anything. SorryI'vegottaloveyaandleaveyabye_(1)_!" With that he made his way out of Radiator Springs with all his speed.

"Well, bye," She muttered to herself sarcastically.

"Well, hey there Susannah!"

Susannah turned around in shock to see Mater, she exhaled with relief, "Don't ever do that again, I nearly jumped out of my frame there."

He chuckled before saying, "sorry, so what ya been doin'?"

Susannah chuckled as well as she drove to the junkyard, "I've just been looking after the…" She stopped in mid sentence as she stared down in front of her.

"What's the matter?" He asked going to her side.

Susannah backed away and hastily went to Flo, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Sus honey, what's the matter?" Flo asked, letting Susannah cry against her.

"It's Mia." She managed to say.

"What's the matter with her hon?" Flo asked, obviously fearing the worse.

Susannah began to sob more before she said, "Mia, she's gone."

* * *

_Mia's gone :o?? That could only mean one thing, it's time to get the guys from The Bill in!! Now where are they..._

_Alrighty, I've said this before, this is a two way buisness, yo provide the reviews I provide the chapters :-)_

_(1) - "Sorry to love ya and leave ya bye!"  
Just though you might wanna translation!_


	45. The Race

_**Whitewolf2192 **- I've changed your idea a bit, just a spec you'll see at the end of the chapter - please don't be mad!!  
**Apocolypse Dragon** - You want a sad/dramatic ending, eh? I've written two endings; one of them I was crying hysterically while I wrote it, the other I was smiling, in other words REVIEWERS CHOICE!! XD  
**Wingo Hicks** - He isn't good or bad, he's just lost it. He needs some help (gets pen and notebook out) So Chick, how does this make you feel... lol_

* * *

Chick chuckled coldly as he circled the young Porsche who was quivering with fear; he stopped and stared at her before turning to Razor, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Razor said, desperate to leave him, "just pay me so I can leave."

A sly grin grew across Chick's fender as he said, "Who said that this was the end of the deal?"

"Look, Chick, I don't wanna be part of it anymore, Susie trusts me," Razor told him.

Chick laughed slightly then said with a smirk, "You should've thought about that before you agreed to my plan."

"That's it I'm taking her back." Razor approached Mia who backed away in even more fear. He stopped in his place then said, "C'mon, its okay, I'll take you back to your mum, what's your name?"

"M- Mia," She stuttered nervously.

"Okay, I'm Razor if you follow me I'll take you home," he said in the sweetest voice he could manage.

Chick chuckled once more, "no, you have to be forceful." He told Razor, driving to his side. He looked down at Mia and rolled closer toward her, he then hit her fender with all his strength, "follow him now!" He shouted.

Mia backed away, her fender stinging, cold tears running down her hood from shock and pain of his strike, she looked for a way to escape, but there wasn't anywhere for her to seek refuge from this terrible car.

Chick smiled to himself, "that's the way you do it," he said to Razor before turning back to Mia, "Follow him."

Mia looked up at him with horror filled eyes but as she saw him getting ready for another hit she drove as fast as she could behind Razor.

"Just leave her alone, I don't want her to go through what her mother had to," Razor said turning away, motioning to Mia to follow.

"Look who's gone all soft now," Chick taunted, chuckling to himself.

Razor turned to face him, "You know what, the train's about to leave why you don't go for a bit of train spotting on the track?"

Chick chuckled once again, "this is gonna be one very interesting journey on the way to that hillbilly town."

-------------------------------------

"Come on honey, she couldn't have gone that far away," Flo tried her best to calm Susannah down, but it wasn't working.

"Exactly, that's my point," Susannah said between deep breaths, "I just came to you next thing I know she's gone."

"Look," Sally began, "We're gonna find her or she's gonna realise that she's gone too far away and she's gonna come right back to her mummy."

"But what if she doesn't?" Susannah backfired on Sally's attempts of being positive.

Sally and Flo looked at each other helplessly then turned their attention back to Susannah; by this time Mater had joined her and was giving her an encouraging nuzzle.

"This is my fault," She whispered, "I should never have let them out of my sight."

"His here!" A voice called from the distance, everyone all looked in that direction they all knew it was Misery.

"Susie, it _still _isn't too late to back out of it," McQueen said once more, but Susannah wasn't going to listen she just turned and made her way to Misery.

"Stickers, it would be best if you didn't say anything like that," Sally advised, "not until we find Mia."

**Willie's Butte**

"Okay, come on Chick; let's get the show on the road. The quicker I win the quicker you can leave," Susannah said driving next to Chick.

He smirked before saying, "Have you checked on your twins yet? I mean, I would _hate _for something _bad _to happen to them."

"Why don't you stay interested in your on life, hey? Keep your dirty, no good fender out of mine, okay?" Susannah warned concentrating on the road ahead.

"I'm sorry," He said chuckling, "but like I said I wouldn't want for anything bad to happen to them, or _her_."

"What… did… you… say?"

"You heard."

Susannah's engine revved in annoyance, "you're lucky we're not out here alone, if we were then you'd be a cube of scrap metal by now."

Chick laughed lightly, "Is that a threat?"

"No, more like a promise."

"Okay, c'mon," Misery began, driving to the two followed by Sally, McQueen and Mater, "let's get this show on the road. This will be a three lap race; there will be no cheating of any kind."

"Chick," Susannah said in a cough this earned her a few giggles from her friends and a snarl from Chick.

Not long after this they had begun the race, after the first lap Chick was in the lead, but Susannah was trying her hardest to catch up with him. It was only then she started to go through everything that he had said at the start of the race, everything came together for her. After a while she did manage to get next to him, but she slowed to get behind him where she clipped his wheel, sending him the other direction.

"Susie, what are you doing?" McQueen asked overwhelmed with shock.

Susannah slowly made her way to Chick, who was recovering from the small contact he had with a little tree. "Where is she?" She shouted.

"What?" He asked it was too obvious that he was acting the confusion.

"You know exactly what! What have you done with Mia?" Susannah questioned. Her frown hardened as she waited for an answer which she didn't get. "Answer me!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

Chick looked behind Susannah to see Razor joining Sally, Mater and McQueen. "Why don't you ask Razor?" He asked.

Susannah turned around to see him looking at her; she could sense the guilt in his eyes, "Razor? Where's Mia?"

He moved out of the way to reveal Mia, looking around nervously and shaking frenziedly.

"Mia!" Susannah called happily driving to her, "I'm never gonna let you out of my sight _ever _again." She said, nuzzling her daughter lovingly. She backed away and looked Mia in the eyes before asking in a grave tone, "Did they hurt you?"

Mia looked at the ground before answering in a small voice, "Yeah."

"Which one?" Susannah asked.

Mia looked up and stared ahead of her, Susannah followed her gaze to see Chick smiling as innocently as he could despite the death glare he was being given by Susannah as she slowly approached him, "Why? Why did you do it, eh?" She asked, "Do you _like _to hit poor innocent children, do you _like _to scare me half to death?" Susannah frowned at Chick who wasn't responding. She hit him as hard as she could before saying, "Do you _like _to get hit?"

McQueen rolled up next to Susannah, "Susie, just leave it."

Susannah turned to face him, "What? Did you just say what I thought you said? Did you just say to 'leave it'?"

McQueen shuffled uncomfortably in his place, "Well, err, yeah but…"

He was silenced by a stinging sensation on his fender, it took him a while to realise that he had been hit by Susannah. "When on of your kids goes missing _then _I'll take advice like that from you!"

McQueen watched Susannah go to Razor, "So that lil' 'huh' I heard wasn't anything, huh?" She stared angrily at him, she didn't get a reply so she continued, "Oh no, it wasn't anything it was just my daughter! Why did you do it? I _trusted _you!"

"I'm sorry, Susie…"

"Don't you dare 'Susie' me! Oh and you're sorry, 'ey? That's a strong word." There was another silence between the two before Susannah hit Razor, "it's a word that you've used once too many times!"

Everyone watched as Susannah left for Radiator Springs. Mia went to Mater's side and asked, "Will mummy be okay?"

He looked down at her and smiled as he saw her green eyes shining with hope, "Yeah," He answered looking up to where Susannah had sped to, "She'll be just fine."

* * *

_Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, sad/dramatic ending or happy? Let me warn you though, I was crying for like, what, half an hour after I wrote the sad ending..._


	46. He Loved Me

_Results are in! You wanted a happy ending, so you're gonna get a happy ending!!_

* * *

The moon hung high in the dark midnight-like sky, Susannah had been in the junkyard for almost half the day quietly sobbing to herself, every time someone tried to talk to her she'd threaten them. No one knew that Chick hitting Mia could have caused effects like these, but they knew one thing for certain, she was deeply depressed. The only person she would talk to was Mater.

"Susannah?" He asked, slowly rolling into the junkyard.

She looked up from the ground and answered, "Yeah?"

"Lightnin' wants tuh know if he can take Duncan tractor tippin'." Mater told her, gesturing toward McQueen.

He looked at her and gave a nervous smile, last time he had tried to speak to her the conversation ended in something like, "if you don't get out of my sight you'll be meeting Chrysler faster than you can start your engine." Yeah, something like that.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Susannah mumbled, lacking concern.

Mater began to worry even more about her when she didn't even smile as Duncan cheered as he heard the good news. Susannah slowly rolled past him.

Mater stopped her in her tracks, "Where are you goin'?"

"I'm gonna watch 'em," Susannah answered quietly though the annoyance in her voice seemed like a shout to Mater who reluctantly moved out of her way, once she had left he looked into the direction she had gone.

"What's the matter?" A voice pulled Mater out of his thoughts; he turned to see Doc driving to his side.

"It's Susannah she doesn't seem like herself," Mater told him turning back around and staring into the distance, "Doc, this isn't the Susannah I fell for."

"She needs time," Doc said reassuringly, "I think we know that it takes time for her to calm down, give her till tomorrow and she'll be fine."

----------------------------------------

Susannah stayed at the edge of the field watching McQueen and Duncan as they tipped the tractors one by one. She turned to leave until she heard a recognisable deep scream, she turned around again as she expected Frank was after them.

"Lightning!" Duncan's voice echoed into the night sky. Furious, Susannah joined the chase.

"Susie, what are you doing?" McQueen asked, shocked by her decision.

"Don't call me Susie!" She yelled pushing him from the chase with all her strength. She looked down at Duncan who was having a hard time keeping up with her, "so she shouted to him, "You need to go faster!"

"I can't!" He sobbed.

Susannah slowed down, not too much that she was caught by Frank's blade but just enough that she was behind him. She said her apologies before hitting his tire, sending him into the middle of the field. She continued to drive away from the screaming combine harvester until she saw a familiar yellow Ford Focus who was struggling to keep up with her.

"Dad! Go!" She yelled.

She didn't get an answer.

He disappeared from her view, he shouted, "I love you!" Before a terrifying scream and a noise that could only be described as a 'crunch'.

"Dad!" Susannah sobbed.

No answer.

She turned out of the field. After making sure Frank was gone, she went down the way they had gone up when she saw a piece of metal glistening brilliantly in the moonlight. Susannah stared down at it until she noticed someone approaching her… Misery.

"He didn't listen," Misery began to tut.

Susannah placed a tire on the metal, "Is this him?"

Misery examined it, "Well, what's left of him."

"Dad," She whispered to herself, stroking the metal.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked.

Susannah turned around to see Duncan looking up at her, "What's the matter, mummy?" He asked.

Susannah blinked away the tears as she said, "well, you see, my daddy thought that he could help me chase Frank and, well, he couldn't. So he's gone to a place where he'll be happy for the rest of his life."

"Where is this place?" Duncan asked, his interest growing.

Susannah looked away as she felt her bottom lip trembling, "It's called heaven, but only the people who have been nice go there. The people who have been nasty go to hell."

"Will I go to heaven?"

Susannah had to smile to herself, she knew that he wouldn't understand the concept of death just yet, "Sure you will honey, then one day you'll be able to see your granddad." Susannah looked away as she added, "maybe you'll see me there."

Duncan looked down at what Susannah had her tire placed on, "What's that?" He asked.

Susannah looked down at it, as she went to tell him the truth she began to sob again, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" She managed to say.

"Susie?" McQueen asked, rolling next to her and slightly annoyed.

"Duncan, why don't you go back to daddy?" Susannah asked, so Duncan obeyed and made his way to the small town.

"Why did you do what you did? That could've hurt me," he told his tone grave.

Susannah stared down at the metal, "I done it so you wouldn't get hurt."

McQueen calmed down at her words and looked down at her tire, "what's that?" He asked noticing a faint glistening.

Susannah backed away; she sighed and answered, "It's my dad. He got caught by Frank." She looked around before leaving for Radiator Springs with McQueen shortly following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah drove to Flo's V8 Café, went to the nearest person – who was Fillmore – and cried into his side.

"What's the matter, man?" he asked.

"He's gone," She managed to say.

"Who?" Sheriff asked.

Susannah caught her breath and said, "Ask Lightning."

Everyone turned their attention to McQueen, who looked at everyone then Susannah. He looked at the towns' people, "Lewis, he didn't escape Frank."

Everyone looked at Susannah as she mourned, "It's my fault."

"Oh honey," Flo comforted her driving to her side, "It's not your fault."

Susannah turned to face Flo, "How'd you know!" She yelled, "You weren't there, no one saw it! I never should've joined that chase, I never should've got Lightnin' out of the way and I never should've hit Duncan's tire, maybe if I had have thought things through he could be here right now!" She stared at Flo who seemed like she was going to cry at any moment, "He loved me," She whispered. With them as her final words she left everyone.

"Susannah!" Mater called driving after her.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"Look, why don't we take a drive and talk things through?" He offered.

Susannah sighed in dismay as she said, "Okay." So the two drove together out of town.

"You alright, babe?" Ramone asked a very shocked Flo.

"I was only trying to help." She told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah and Mater had been driving for 20 minutes when they arrived at a mountainous region; once they had got there they parked at the edge of a cliff(y thingy).

"Susannah, I don't mean tuh be nasty or nothin' but I think I'm gonna have tuh get you some anger management sessions," Mater told her chuckling, but there was still a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Susannah also to smile as she leant against him, but it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared, "Mater, you're always at my side when it seems I can't go on."

Mater giggled before saying, "You're jus' sayin' that."

"Seriously, you always seem to make me happy when I want my life to end," Susannah told him, "When I first met you I was thinking 'this guy is totally weird' and you know what?"

"What?"

"I was right, but I couldn't have wished for someone other than you to be the father of my kids, I want to drive side by side with you until I die," Susannah said.

"Susie," Mater began, "you must be an angel, no bodies ever said anything like that about me!" He turned to face her, "there's only one more question though, am I still just a rusty old tow truck?"

Susannah turned to face him, she smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on his fender once she backed away she answered, "No, you're _my _rusty old tow truck."

**The End**

* * *

_What do ya think? If you've got any questions that you want answering please ask me, if I get enough questions I'll do a Epilogue... LOOK OUT FOR ALTERNATIVE ENDING AND DELETED CHAPTERS!!_

_ Go on for old times sake, give me a review :-)_


	47. Alternative Ending

_I take it you guys liked the real ending, huh? I'm really proud of that last line as well, anyway, most of this ending is the same as the other, and if you wanna get the full effect, I'd play a sad song... I'm listenin' to 'I Feel Bad' by Rascal Flatts, I gotta big lump in my throat and I can't speak properly :-)... I'll tell you when the chapter begins to change, okay!_

* * *

The moon hung high in the dark midnight-like sky, Susannah had been in the junkyard for almost half the day quietly sobbing to herself, every time someone tried to talk to her she'd threaten them. No one knew that Chick hitting Mia could have caused effects like these, but they knew one thing for certain, she was deeply depressed. The only person she would talk to was Mater. 

"Susannah?" He asked, slowly rolling into the junkyard.

She looked up from the ground and answered, "Yeah?"

"Lightnin' wants tuh know if he can take Duncan tractor tippin'." Mater told her, gesturing toward McQueen.

He looked at her and gave a nervous smile, last time he had tried to speak to her the conversation ended in something like, "if you don't get out of my sight you'll be meeting Chrysler faster than you can start your engine." Yeah, something like that.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Susannah mumbled, lacking concern.

Mater began to worry even more about her when she didn't even smile as Duncan cheered as he heard the good news. Susannah slowly rolled past him.

Mater stopped her in her tracks, "Where are you goin'?"

"I'm gonna watch 'em," Susannah answered quietly though the annoyance in her voice seemed like a shout to Mater who reluctantly moved out of her way, once she had left he looked into the direction she had gone.

"What's the matter?" A voice pulled Mater out of his thoughts; he turned to see Doc driving to his side.

"It's Susannah she doesn't seem like herself," Mater told him turning back around and staring into the distance, "Doc, this isn't the Susannah I fell for."

"She needs time," Doc said reassuringly, "I think we know that it takes time for her to calm down, give her till tomorrow and she'll be fine."

------------------------------------------------------

Susannah stayed at the edge of the field watching McQueen and Duncan as they tipped the tractors one by one. She turned to leave until she heard a recognisable deep scream, she turned around again as she expected Frank was after them.

"Lightning!" Duncan's voice echoed into the night sky. Furious, Susannah joined the chase.

"Susie, what are you doing?" McQueen asked, shocked by her decision.

"Don't call me Susie!" She yelled pushing him from the chase with all her strength. She looked down at Duncan who was having a hard time keeping up with her, "so she shouted to him, "You need to go faster!"

"I can't!" He sobbed.

Susannah slowed down, not too much that she was caught by Frank's blade but just enough that she was behind him. She said her apologies before hitting his tire, sending him into the middle of the field. She continued to drive away from the screaming combine harvester until she saw a familiar yellow Ford Focus who was struggling to keep up with her.

"Dad! Go!" She yelled.

She didn't get an answer.

He disappeared from her view, he shouted, "I love you!" Before a terrifying scream and a noise that could only be described as a 'crunch'.

"Dad!" Susannah sobbed.

No answer.

She turned out of the field. After making sure Frank was gone, she went down the way they had gone up when she saw a piece of metal glistening brilliantly in the moonlight. Susannah stared down at it until she noticed someone approaching her… Misery.

""He didn't listen," Misery began to tut.

Susannah placed a tire on the metal, "Is this him?"

Misery examined it, "Well, what's left of him."

"Dad," She whispered to herself, stroking the metal.

"Mummy?" A small voice asked.

Susannah turned around to see Duncan looking up at her, "What's the matter, mummy?" He asked.

Susannah blinked away the tears as she said, "well, you see, my daddy thought that he could help me chase Frank and, well, he couldn't. So he's gone to a place where he'll be happy for the rest of his life."

"Where is this place?" Duncan asked, his interest growing.

Susannah looked away as she felt her bottom lip trembling, "It's called heaven, but only the people who have been nice go there. The people who have been nasty go to hell."

"Will I go to heaven?"

Susannah had to smile to herself, she knew that he wouldn't understand the concept of death just yet, "Sure you will honey, then one day you'll be able to see your granddad." Susannah looked away as she added, "maybe you'll see me there."

Duncan looked down at what Susannah had her tire placed on, "What's that?" He asked.

Susannah looked down at it, as she went to tell him the truth she began to sob again, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" She managed to say.

"Susie?" McQueen asked, rolling next to her and slightly annoyed.

"Duncan, why don't you go back to daddy?" Susannah asked, so Duncan obeyed and made his way to the small town.

"Why did you do what you did? That could've hurt me," he told his tone grave.

Susannah stared down at the metal, "I done it so you wouldn't get hurt."

McQueen calmed down at her words and looked down at her tire, "what's that?" He asked noticing a faint glistening.

Susannah backed away; she sighed and answered, "It's my dad. He got caught by Frank." She looked around before leaving for Radiator Springs with McQueen shortly following.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Susannah drove to Flo's V8 Café, went to the nearest person – who was Fillmore – and cried into his side.

"What's the matter, man?" he asked.

"He's gone," She managed to say.

"Who?" Sheriff asked.

Susannah caught her breath and said, "Ask Lightning."

Everyone turned their attention to McQueen, who looked at everyone then Susannah. He looked at the towns' people, "Lewis, he didn't escape Frank."

Everyone looked at Susannah as she mourned, "It's my fault."

"Oh honey," Flo comforted her driving to her side, "It's not your fault."

Susannah turned to face Flo, "How'd you know!" She yelled, "You weren't there, no one saw it! I never should've joined that chase, I never should've got Lightnin' out of the way and I never should've hit Duncan's tire, maybe if I had have thought things through he could be here right now!" She stared at Flo who seemed like she was going to cry at any moment, "He loved me," She whispered. With them as her final words she left everyone.

"You alright, babe?" Ramone asked a very shocked Flo.

"I was only trying to help." She told him.

"I think you better follow her," Doc said to Mater, driving to his side, "I know one person who was like that, trust me you won't find 'em here anymore."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**BEGINS TO CHANGE NOW!**

Susannah looked at the star filled sky by the Wheel Well. "Dad," She whispered, "Dad, I didn't want you to go, you love me, I know you do, you always will, you didn't even get to meet Mia and Duncan. They love you though; they didn't get to see you." She looked around before rolling toward the edge, "I'll see you soon enough, don't you worry."

"Susannah," A voice stopped her, she turned to see Mater, "what do ya think your doin'?" He continued.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked sarcastically, "Just leave me."

Mater slowly rolled toward her saying, "Susannah, if you're doin' what I think you're doin', jus' stop n' think 'bout me and the twins."

"Just shut up!" Susannah yelled, "I don't care about you or the twins! I lost him, and it's because of me! You know what makes it worse? I was too blind to see that he was telling the truth! He loved me, Mater! He really did."

"Susannah," He said soothingly, "Please, calm down. I don' want Mia or Duncan tuh hear us fightin'."

"I can't take it anymore!" Susannah said, breaking down in a fit of tears, "ever since I came to the damn town, my life's meant nothing! In movies it always ends happily, so tell me this, where's my happy ending?"

"There's a fine line between movies and reality…" Mater stopped as he noticed Susannah back away closer to the edge, "C'mon Susie, you're not gonna really do it, are ya?" He tried to chuckle but he saw that Susannah backed away a bit more, now she was just a few inches away from the fall.

"I told myself I can do it once; don't think I won't do it this time!" Susannah threatened.

"But Mia n' Duncan…"

"I don't care! Why'd you think I'm doing this? I can't take it and my dad needs me!!" She continued to back away toward the edge, "Before I go, I just wanna make sure we're clear on something, do _not _take me back to Doc's, okay?"

Mater rolled toward her, but it was no use, she continued toward the edge before he could stop her, she disappeared over the edge, "Susie!" He yelled looking at where she had fallen, it was no use he didn't get an answer.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, everything's gonna be fine," McQueen tried to reassure the twins who had heard the echoing of Susannah's angry voice, "I bet that your mum and dad are just having a little disagreement and that they're gonna come back in no time, okay?"

Mia sniffed before saying, "You really think so?"

McQueen chuckled, "sure, now you go back to sleep before I have to get a big ole monster truck after ya."

"G'night Lightnin'," The two said in unison.

"Good night guys," He said backing away out of the junkyard into Sally, he quickly turned around.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a dad?" She asked, "I mean, you were pretty sweet with them."

"Sally, I'm quite happy as an uncle for now, maybe in a few years," McQueen said, nuzzling Sally's fender.

"So," Sally said smiling to herself, "what do you thinks going on up there?" She motioned behind her.

McQueen looked behind him to make sure the twins weren't listening, "I don't know, but it doesn't sound very good. I've never heard them argue before, and I just don't want them to break up, they seem so happy together."

Sally chuckled before nuzzling him again, "Since when have you cared so much about Susie?"

"I'm her brother," He said with a smile, "it's my job to worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mater slowly rolled up to Susannah, he didn't think that she would really do it.

"Susannah?" He asked, his voice revealing shock and hope.

"Mater?" She asked back, "Come here."

He rolled closer to her, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Mater," Susannah began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything that I said, you know that I care about you and the twins, you're the one who brought me back here in the first place."

"Susannah, I know ya care about me," he began to cry, "but I don't want ya tuh leave, we all want ya back into town, and I _need _you to come back to town."

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Susannah asked.

"How could I forget? You'd just finish a race, n' you were tryin' tuh tell me." Mater chuckled as he let his mind wonder to that moment. "Why?"

Susannah sighed deeply before answering, "When you think of me… when I'm gone… I want you to think back to that moment."

"Susie," Mater said, trying to sound reassuring, "you're not gonna go, you're gonna stay."

"Mater, I've got this feeling that I'm not gonna make it," Susannah said, letting a tear roll down her hood, "you know as well as me that's true."

"Susie, don't be so negative…"

"I didn't mean for it to kill me," Susannah broke down into another fit of tears, "I didn't mean to kill myself, please Mater, don't go."

"I'm not gonna leave ya, jus' let me take you back tuh Doc…"

"No, I don't want anyone to see me like this. Mater, I don't wanna go yet, I wanna live your fantasy." Susannah mourned.

"Susie, you're not goin' anywhere, I've gotta take ya back tuh town," Mater told Susannah, who was now struggling to stay awake, "Susie!" He cried.

"Come closer," she said in a mere whisper, Mater did as she said. Susannah rolled forward a bit, nuzzled his fender and said with her last ounce of strength, "I love you." At that moment her wheezing breathing stopped, and she stayed motionless.

"Please Susannah," Mater begged through his mourning tears, shaking her tire, "C'mon Susannah, come back, please!"

It was hopeless he didn't get an answer, he nuzzled her lifeless body before saying, "Please, come back, I love you." His attempts were useless, there was still no answer, giving up all hope, he began to tow his loved one back to town.

Once Mater had made it back into town, no one took the news well; the distraught atmosphere followed him everywhere he went, not being able to take it much more he went to the junkyard but Mia couldn't help but notice something different.

"Daddy, where's mummy?" She asked.

Mater managed to hide the tears as he answered, "Mummy's gone on a little holiday." He looked to the star-filled sky as he whispered to himself, "yeah, mummy's jus' gone on a lil' holiday."

* * *

_What ya think? I've been asked, multiple times, to write a sequal... well, I'm doin' a short story to go after this but I wanna do a big sequal, so any suggestions just shout, okizzy?_

_I've only got one deleted chapter which I'm not gonna post so... I guess it's toodles... hey this is the first chaptered story I have actually finished, so I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers, especially Winds Of Change for Razor (huggles Razor) love you dude!! So now I'm of to work on another Cars story!! Bye!_


End file.
